SheZow: She-son of the Witch
by OMAC001
Summary: Guy Hamdon has had it pretty easy since he became the fabulous SheZow. But now he has to face the villian who ended his Aunt Agnes's run as SheZow: La Bruja. Can he survive an enemy who will stop at nothing to get what she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Long have I wondered whether I was in the right. I can say that after all this time that the answer is still: **yes**."

(_Sartana Suarez is shown: a beautiful Latin American girl._)

"I once had it all: popularity, intelligence and a bright future. But then _**SHE**_ came!"

(_SheZow aka Aunt Agnes with Tara fighting bad guys._)

"There had always been rumors about this glamazon. But only now was there media attention surrounding her."

(_Sartana shows indifference to news on the TV about SheZow._)

"Soon, people couldn't stop talking about the little _puta_. It was clear to me that she care nothing for the people she saved. She had become interested only in her own fame and glory!"

(_Sartana watching SheZow taking in the praise of a crowd of recently saved civilians. Sartana lips are curled in a disapproving frown._)

"I did notice how Tara, SheZow's amiga, was being pushed aside in Shezow's climb towards fame. This gave me a brilliant idea."

(_Sartana notices the depressed Tara. Sartana gives an evil little smile._)

"While listening to the little prima donna whine about her life, I learned a few things about SheZow that the general public did not know."

(_Tara bawling at a table while Sartana gives fake reassurance._)

"The most important detail for me (other than her weaknesses and the various weapons SheZow used) was that her power came from her ring. _Madre de Dios_, do you realize what that means! It means that if _I _had the ring, _I_ could be _SheZow_!"

(_Sartana pictures herself as SheZow; beloved by all._)

"The problem, of course, would be getting SheZow to give up the ring. I spent years researching various methods of magic to aid me. Even if I did catch when she was weakest, I would need something to _convince_ her."

(_Sartana studying from books, with a strange staff with a Dia de Los Muertos skull on the top._)

"Finally, years later, I had my opportunity. It seems that a bus load of prisoners had crashed near the beach. The day was rainy and horrid! SheZow's _appearance_ would be an absolute wreck by the time she confronted me. (By the way, I always found that to be an _estupido_ weakness.)

(_SheZow in front of the bus with the prisoners secure and herself a wreck. She looks over her shoulder._)

"And thus I revealed the face of her defeat…me as _La Bruja_! I had whipped together a costume to play the part of a villain. With my knowledge of the Dark Arts, I was sure that SheZow would be trembling in fear in her weakened position."

(_Sartana as La Bruja: a dark funeral dress with a feather headdress, white face paint with dark highlights around the eyes and black lines resembling teeth at the lips, and the staff with a skull from earlier. In the lower right corner is SheZow looking with what seems like alarm._)

"**SHE LAUGHED! **That miserable little _puta_ did not even see me as a threat and just waved me off to go home."

(_SheZow hysterically laughing. La Bruja staring back, mouth agape in shock._)

"I couldn't believe it. All that time in preparation for this moment seem like it had been for nothing."

(_La Bruja looking defeated, shoulder sunken, head lowered_.)

"So I decide to show her how serious I really was!"

(_La Bruja fires a lightning bolt, instantly setting the bus on fire. SheZow gapes in unabashed shock and horror._)

"**That** got her attention and so the real fight began!"

(_SheZow and La Bruja charge towards each other for the fight. Scenes depicting different aspects of the fight; Bruja throws spells at SheZow, SheZow using what weapons she has on her to fight Bruja_.)

"Eventually, I lost my staff and it looked SheZow would have the last laugh."

(_La Bruja is on the ground, with a somewhat ragged SheZow standing over her with the Laser Lipstick pointed at Bruja_.)

"But I always had a back weapon in my arsenal just in case."

(_La Bruja throws a small ornate knife at SheZow's shoulder, SheZow stumbles back._)

"I quickly to advantage of the distraction and retrieved my staff. From there, it was a matter of picking the right spell."

(_La Bruja fires another lightning bolt at SheZow, SheZow is electrocuted._)

"I had done! So many villains tried to kill that little _puta_ and it was me: Sartana Suarez, La Bruja, who finally does it!"

(_La Bruja laughs into the sky while SheZow's dead body is right next to her._)

"I look over at SheZow and I am somewhat shocked. It was Agnes Hamdon, the little nerd I used to pick on in school. Huh, small world."

(_La Bruja see Agnes's real face as death brought an end to the power. Sartana reminisces about having jocks stuff Agnes into a locker, wistfully._)

"Anyway, it was time to claim what was rightfully **mine**!"

(_La Bruja assumes_ a _Gollumesque posture over Agnes's ring finger_.)

"It couldn't be! I knew the ring was there not a second ago! Where could it have gone!"

(_La Bruja have seen no ring on Agnes's hand starts frantically looking around the battleground, under every bush and rock, but finds nothing._)

"It was then that I realized that the ring had to have a safety feature in case the user died! _Ai basura_, that ring could have gone anywhere! I quickly left as the _policía_arrived."

(_First, a scene where La Bruja is pulling at her hair a look of frustration on her face. Then as police lights flash, La Bruja runs into the woods._)

"It was then that I regretted never asking Tara where the Shelair was. So I waited until the heat died down. I saw Agnes's obituary and found out where she lived. I decided to start my search there."

(_Sartana looks at Agnes's obituary with a look of determination._)

"It seemed that I had decided to wait too long! Agnes's _familia_ had moved into her house not more than a month after I had killed her. I decided to once again wait for a better opportunity."

(_Sartana across the street from Agnes's house in a bush, watching as the Hamdon family unpacks. Kelly is in the driveway looking at her phone, while Guy and Maz are skateboarding on the ramp._)

"Not a day later and I see a _younger_ looking SheZow on the news. And to truly annoy me, **no one** seems to notice the differences! Not even Tara! It is as if my victory meant **nothing**!"

(_Sartana throwing a bowl of popcorn at the TV, the interview from _Glamageddon_ playing on screen_)

"Once I calmed down, however, I realized that I had an opportunity. While SheZow had returned, she was young and inexperienced. Better still, I knew where she lived! Right now I have the perfect leverage to get that ring and fulfill my destiny!"

(_Sartana adopts a crazy grin and then proceed to give a truly evil laugh._)

"I will wait for the perfect moment and then I will give her an ultimatum. Either give me the ring or watch as her family suffers and dies! Watch out _SheZow_, death comes for you and her name is **LA BRUJA**!"

(_La Bruja's eyes burn red as they stare at the screen as the title appears_)

**SheZow: She-son of the Witch**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: An Av-her-age Day

Well, today was turning out to be an average day for Guy Hamdon. Hanging out with his best friend Maz, annoying his naggy sister Kelly. Yup, nothing was going to spoil this relaxing weekend…

"_**Shemergency, Shemergency**_"

Except for that …

Now don't get me wrong. There are a lot of things to love about being the fabulous heroine SheZow. The gadgets, the powers, the Sheicle, and the fame were just some of the perks. But it did have its downsides. Like being force to wear girls clothes or rushing off to battle ever Shemergency, even when you have something better to do.

"Come on Guy what are you standing around for. There's a Shemergency. Hurry up." exclaimed Kelly. Man, did she have put on more 'nag-up' this morning or something.

"I' m coming. I'm coming." aid Guy, dejectedly. Looks all his plans for the day were ruined. As they made their way to the Shelair, Guy kept wondering if being SheZow was really worth all this hassle. As they stepped in the high tech, super cool Shelair, Guy came to the conclusion: "Totally worth it."

"What was that bro." said Maz confused at the seemingly random statement Guy just made.

"Uh, I didn't say nothing." quickly said Guy, "So who's the freak of the week. Mocktopus, Mega Monkey, Tara…_SheZap_." Guy said the last name with much distaste.

"Unknown." said the she-style AI that ran the Shelair, Shelia. Though Guy Hamdon would never say this out loud, he would have never survived many of the battles he had fought without her or Kelly's assistance. "None of the damage done so far is consistent with any of the known behavior or skill-set of previously fought foes. It is my belief that we are dealing with brand new villain."

"What exactly _is_ the damage?" asked Kelly. As SheZow's number one fan, Kelly has always been the one to keep a level-head and asked the important questions. Also to rein in her brother's more irresponsible behavior.

"Several stores of the shopping area are on fire, while numerous explosions have rocked the parking garage. So far, no civilians have been seriously injured and emergency services have been working on putting out the fires." intoned Shelia mechanically.

"Is there any pattern or reason that the stores were set on fire?" asked Kelly.

"All of the stores targeted were in one form or another sold SheZow merchandise." explained Shelia.

"How do we know that the guy is still there?" asked Maz, as if it was the most obvious of questions (which it was).

"Because the perp is currently engaging the Megadale police force at the entrance to parking lot." explained Shelia, while showing images of the police, including Guy's dad Boxter Hamdon, training their weapons on the new villain. The villain was wearing a feathered headdress white and red peacock feathers sticking out a god Mayan skull and a black, flowing, funeral robe with the ends of the robes attached to her black leather glove, giving her the appearance of wings. Her face was covered in white paint, with black paint accenting her eyes and lips giving an almost skull-like appearance. And speaking of skulls, in her right hand was black wooden staff which was topped by a skull, decorated in the spirit Las Dias de Los Muertos (not that Guy would know that having never paid attention in school).

"Well," started Guy, "it looks like Dad's got everything under control. I don't see why I have to rush off-"

"_**EL RAYO!**_"

And with that shout, the unknown enemy summoned bolts of lightning crashing down on the police cruiser. Massive explosions ensued and the police man were scattered like the leaves on the wind. And then the figure looked into the camera that Shelia had hacked to view while the children stared at the screen, their mouths agape at the power they had just witnessed.

"_SheZow_," the villain rasped, in an aged voice that did not fit her appearance, "these fine police men's lives will be on _your_ hands if you do not get off your _nalga_ and get over here RIGHT NOW!"

And with that the footage cut-off, almost as if time psychotic adversary. With that Guy adopt a look of serious focus and said, "Whelp, look like she's calling me out, or more to the point…**You go girl**!"

And with that Guy Hamdon was transformed in a flash of into the fabulous Glamazon; SheZow! And with that he leapt into the Sheicle, ready to face the new foe-

"Wait!" yelled Maz, desperate to reach the Sheicle before SheZow left. Upon his body were festooned calendar pages from what looked like at least a half dozen desk calendars and on his head was a helmet made out of regular calendars. "You can't leave without SheZow's newest sidekick…Calendar Man!"

"Dude, isn't that reference a little _dated_!" said SheZow, secretly thankfully for the laugh. Maz shrugged his shoulders and hopped into the passenger's side of the Sheicle and they sped off to face the unknown enemy.

"I hope that SheZow is prepared for this fight, this villain seems far more ruthless than normal." intoned Shelia, with a hint of worry.

"Oh come on," exclaimed Kelly, "Guy may not have the best track record as SheZow but he knows when to get she-rious. Our dad is there, Guy would never want to see him hurt."

"Besides," said Kelly relaxing, "what's the worst some costume freak could throw at Guy after all the other freaks he's faced as SheZow…"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to SheZow, though I sometimes wish I did. Please read and review the story everybody. It helps me see if I got the chops to be a fanfic writer. Yours OMAC001


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: A She-ocking Debut Battle

The Sheicle pulled into Megadale Mall and bore witness to an escalating scene of chaos. With the police incapacitated, the unnamed villain preceded to destroy cars and terrorize civilians seemingly for her own amusement. SheZow took note of a few details the camera had missed, such as the villain's long flowing dark hair and her fiendish yellow eyes. It also became clear that the villain was wearing thigh-high leather boots. After making sure that the villain was distracted, SheZow and 'Calendar Man' rush over to the injured police men.

"Officers are you alright?" said SheZow, Guy adopting the higher pitch voice he used as SheZow.

"We're fine." said one of the officers, "Good thing the medics were on standby. Officer Hamdon was the worst hit, and all he got was a broken leg. We were real lucky."

"I don't suppose you'll mind let me handle this." said SheZow.

"Hey I ain't Boxter. I know when I'm out of my league. Just…be careful with this one, okay." said the officer nervously.

"Don't worry dude. SheZow is on the job! Along with her trusty sidekick, Calendar Man!" said Maz exuberantly. And with that the dynamic duo set off to confront the gothic horror. Having thrown her Boomerang Brush to get the villains attention, the villain turned to face the heroes.

"Alright, you wanted SheZow, you got SheZow! Now, why don't you try picking on someone who can fight back!" declared SheZow to the villain.

The villain gave a wicked little smile and said, "Why certainly, but first…_**El Torrente**_." With the spell cast an orb of water appeared in her left hand and shot out towards 'Calendar Man'. The force of the blow sent him hurtling back into a palm tree in the parking lot.

"I'm okay." said 'Calendar Man,' before a large number of coconuts fell on him, "Less okay."

"Now, then," began the villain, "with that piece of _basura_ out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. I am Mistress of the Dark Arts, Enslaver of Minds, and soon to be known as SheZow's Executioner: _**LA BRUJA**_!"

"Yes, great speech, you been practicing it long." said SheZow lazily.

"Oh long than you could possibly have imagined, my little _puta_!" said the newly named La Bruja.

"Well let's get this over with; I have got a lot on my plate today." said SheZow disinterestedly. And with that the fight began.

SheZow made the first move, hoping to catch La Bruja off guard with a super-speed, super-strength hit to the jaw. La Bruja sidestepped at the last instances, tripping SheZow with her staff. SheZow takes a tumble right through a brick wall. She pulls herself out as La Bruja laughs knowingly, "You haven't done this for very long have you."

"WHUH…What are you talking about? I have done this for years. I have my own comic book series after all." said SheZow defensively.

"Nononono, **SheZow **has been around for years! You are not the same SheZow. Honestly, I cannot believe I am that no one notices the differences between the two." explains La Bruja.

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about." defends SheZow.

"Lets finish this fight first, and_ then_ I will explain." stated La Bruja. And the fight resumed. However, Guy was still somewhat confused. How did this newbie villain guess what everybody else did not seem to notice? This confusion began to affect SheZow's fighting ability as La Bruja simply dodges all of SheZow's kicks and punches. Finally, done playing with SheZow, La Bruja unleashes a monstrous haymaker sending SheZow clear across the parking lot.

Shaking her head with disappointment as she makes her way to SheZow's resting spot. "Such a disappointment. Your predecessor put up much more of a fight before she died, Senor Hamdon." mocked La Bruja.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the exhausted SheZow.

"Oh, that right, I have yet to fully explain myself." stated La Bruja mockingly, "**I'm the one who killed your dear AUNT AGNES!**" And with that La Bruja let forth a chilling laugh, sending a cold shiver up Guy Hamdon's spine.

Disclaimer: As I have said before I do not own SheZow. Otherwise I would be able to find a Wikipedia entry with more detail on the show or catch up better on watching the episodes. Serious, I learn more from other peoples' fanfiction. On that note, I would like to give a shout out to **Kiruka-chan **for inspiring to write this story. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Her-rible Revelation

As La Bruja kept laughing manically, one thought ran through Guy Hamdon (as SheZow)'s head. _Aunt Agnes was __**murdered**_. Why didn't his father, Officer Boxter Hamdon, say anything about this? Of course the villain could be lying. And even if she wasn't, that still didn't explain the things she seemed to know, like SheZow's identity. No one else in all of Megadale, including Tara, SheZow's old sidekick, seemed to notice any difference between the two incarnations. SO why La Bruja?!

"Ah, I can see it in your eyes," calmly whispered La Bruja, right into SheZow's ear, "The exquisite fear at not being in control. For too long have you faced villains either too incompetent or ill-prepared to be a true threat. Yet hear I stand, capable of destroying with the merest whim. Oh, it is _intoxicating!_"

"Just do you evil gloating and get it over with." said SheZow not even trying to mask his male voice as there was no one around to hear who didn't already know.

"Oh, giving up already? Where's the fun in that?" asked La Bruja haughtily, "Given everything I have seen from your previous fights, I was hoping to see more 'do or die' attitude before I finished things."

"What?!" screeched SheZow, shock and surprised at the villains words. _How long had she been spying on me?_ Guy thought, alarmed.

"Oh, yes. It is how I came to guess at your identity. You see after I killed your Aunt on that day almost a year ago, I was set to claim my prize: _SheZow's ring_! Unfortunately, it vanished before I could seize it. But you Aunt Agnes returned to her true form and with that, I had access to the press-pass she was wearing." explained La Bruja.

"Press pass? Why would she be wearing one of those?" asked SheZow clearly confused.

"_Madre de Dios_, don't you know anything about your own aunt? She was an investigative reporter, along with a science major at the university. Yes, we knew each other in college, also high school. Anyway I am getting off topic here-" said La Bruja.

"Wait, if you knew her during school, don't you feel guilty about killing her?" asked SheZow, curious about the villain's motives.

"As a matter of fact, no I don't. We were never really that close to begin with and even if we were, she would have to die in order to fulfill my destiny. Now about what I used the press-pass for-"said La Bruja, trying to steer the conversation back into her direction.

"What destiny could possibly be worth taking another person's life?!" shouted SheZow, indignant about how callous La Bruja was treating the subject of his aunt's death.

"Can you please let me **finish**!" shouted La Bruja, tired of the interruptions to her monologue. After SheZow stayed silent for a few seconds she continued, "Anyway, using the press-pass, I discovered your aunt's home address. Unfortunately, between finding the information and lying low to let the heat die down, your family had decided to _move into her house_! I could not go into there and search for the ring, not with your father, Officer Boxter, living there. So I decided to wait for the next opportunity."

"Wouldn't you know that not** one week** I start hearing about the return of the **she-taculr **_**SheZow**_!" La Bruja spit the name like it was poison. "I knew it couldn't be the original SheZow, as I had killed, so I did what research I could. Watching TV news reports about SheZow, listening to rumors on the street, surveillance on your home-"

"Wait, WHAT?!" said SheZow in surprise. _This psycho was watching my house without anyone knowing about it_! A slap to the face jarred SheZow from her thoughts.

"I am getting tired of your interruption, _**puta**_!" spat La Bruja, "Anyway, after much research, I was able to rule out your sister Kelly as SheZow. Not only had she been seen at the same time as SheZow, as president of her _fan club_, Kelly would have never made the mistakes you've made as SheZow, Senor Hamdon."

And with that La Bruja gave an evil giggle, "You know it always makes me laugh thinking about. The new SheZow is a _boy_ pretending to be a **girl**! I wonder what you would have said to you _mami_ and _papi_. 'Look pa, you got yourself a new **daughter**!' AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Enough, what do you want?" said Guy, having gotten tired of all the insults to his situation La Bruja was throwing around.

"Oh _gracias_, I had almost forgotten while I was laughing at that joke you call a life. What I want is simple: **your ring**!" demanded La Bruja, "As I am sure you know, it is the source of all your powers as SheZow. I want to **be** the new SheZow! I couldn't get it by killing you aunt, so I am asking nicely: GIVE. IT. TO. **ME**!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" laughed SheZow, "People will notice the difference almost as soon as start using it!"

"They haven't seen the difference between you and your aunt, now have they?" pointed out La Bruja. While Guy conceded that point, it was also a moot issue. It was literally impossible for him to give up the ring! The worst part was that given how obsessed this Bruja was, she wouldn't believe him. And even if she did, there was no telling what she would do if she **couldn't** get the ring. SheZow was trapped and there seemed to be no way out.

"Well, are you going to give me what I want?" demanded La Bruja, clearly felling that the time for talk was over. SheZow looked around to see if there was any help coming. The Sheicle had been knocked on its side during the fight and Guy had forgotten to turn off the manual override button. The police were getting their act together, but they wouldn't be much help by themselves. And Maz…

SheZow sudden put on a little grin. "Oh you'll get what's coming to you alright." said SheZow, readopting his 'girl' voice.

"LEROY JENKINS!" shouted 'Calendar Man' as he threw wet calendar pages right in La Bruja's face. Yup, Maz had recovered while La Bruja was gloating and was setting up for a sneak attack. La Bruja started shrieking at the impairment to her vision and dropped SheZow in her startled state. After getting rid of the wet paper, La Bruja pulled out a small silver compact to inspect her make-up. Needless to say, she was furious.

"YOU _IDIOTA_! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get that look just **right**!" shrieked La Bruja in fury. Having calmed down, L a Bruja realized that the situation had changed. Not only was SheZow free, but the remaining police officers were now training their weapons on her. While confident on taking on any of these threats individually, there was no way she would risk facing them all at once.

"It's over Bruja, give up! There is no way you can take us all on!" shouted SheZow with new found confidence.

La Bruja adopted a serious look as she said, "Make no mistake, _SheZow_, you have not won. I still know enough about your life to make it miserable. When I return, give me the ring or suffer _infierno_. _**LA NIEBLA TOXICA**_" and with that a think smog flowed from the staff, blanketing the area. Some of police fired off shots before reining it in. Using his Wind Winkers to clear away the smoke, it was still too late for SheZow to stop La Bruja from vanishing without a trace. A lingering laugh from La Bruja seemed to filter through as SheZow recognize that this was not the end. _**This was only the beginning!**_

Disclaimer: I really hate having to keep saying I don't own SheZow. Because I kind of wish I did. I certainly would have to worry about money with how popular it seems to be. Also a reminder to please review or send me a PM. I really want to know what you guys think. I will try to update at least one chapter a day, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, _she_ you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Aftermath of a She-iaco

As the Sheicle pulled up into the She-Lair, the mood was grim and dark. Though it may have seemed a victory, SheZow was unable to capture La Bruja. This means that there was now a villain out there who knew SheZow's moves, his weaknesses, and even his **secret** **identity**! The last thing any villain was supposed to know and La Bruja knew it. Also there was living with the horrible fact that SheZow had let his aunt's murderer get away!

As SheZow stepped out of the Sheicle, his shoulders slumped in depression; he didn't even both to change back to normal. Guy then looked up at Sheila, the She-Lair's supercomputer, and his expression change from depressed to intense anger.

"Guy-" Kelly began, concerned with Guy's apparent anger, but was shove out of the way. Guy looked up angrily at the computer and said, "Why didn't you tell me that La Bruja had killed Aunt Agnes!?"

"I did not know the details of your Agnes's passing." calmly stated Sheila, "At the time, your aunt was outside of the range of my tracking systems."

"But I thought you had the She-atelite in orbit to track danger?" asked Maz, having just stepped out of the Sheicle.

"The She-atelite only covers Megadale, the bay, and the desert. The mission in question happened on the forest road leading up to Megadale, approximately a hundred miles down it to be precise." related Sheila.

"What exactly was the mission in question?" asked Kelly hoping the information might calm Guy down.

"A few months before said mission, a massive breakout occurred at the Megadale Prison. The criminals were all rounded up by your Aunt and Tara, their last team-up if I remember correctly, but the facility was too damaged to hold all of the prisoners. So a small group of the prisoners were sent to a nearby prison until the facility was fully repaired." explained Sheila.

"And then as they were sent back something happened I am guessing." said Kelly, seeing where the story was headed.

"Exactly. The bus had gone off the road for some reason and crashed into the woods a hundred miles out of town. Your aunt decided to help round up any that might have escaped, even though I warned her I wouldn't be able to keep track of her. She was able to report in that everything was going fine, other than messing up her hair and costume, and that she would be back soon. Less than thirty minutes later, the ring appeared in the vault, and I feared the worst." further explained Sheila.

"So the rind really does only come off when the wearer dies!?" Guy asked, somewhat horrified at the revelation. Not only did this confirm La Bruja's story, but it also emphasize a chilling fact. Guy would never be able to retire from being SheZow.

"Unfortunately, that is all I know of the incident. Your father, Officer Boxter, might know more with his access to police records." Suggested Sheila. And with that a cry of '**Sheyeah**,' Guy turned back into his old self and head for the elevator, his sister Kelly following close behind.

"So, seeing as this is a _family thing_…I am just gonna get going." said Maz, not wanting to experience the awkwardness that would soon follow.

"I'll open the Sheicle bay doors for." said Sheila, understanding his reluctance.

"Thanks!" said the grateful Maz.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the Hamdon home, Droosha was preparing dinner for her family while her husband Boxter was sitting at the table grimacing about his broken leg. _I am gonna be off the job for a week!_ thought Boxter, _Meanwhile that prancing SheZow gets to make the police force look like fools!_ If asked about his reasons for disliking SheZow, Boxter would point out all the damage from SheZow's fights or her celebrity status in Megadale and beyond. But in truth, one event was truly responsible for his dislike of SheZow….

Just then, Guy and Kelly walked into the kitchen. "Kids so glad to see you," exclaimed their mother Droosha, "you just in time to try some sushi I was preparing for tonight."

"Uh, not right now mom," said Guy, hoping to talk about something more important than his mom's 'culinary creations,' "Ah, dad could I ask you something?"

"Well sure son what is it?" said Boxter, hoping to get his mind off his injury or SheZow.

"Well, the thing I wanted to ask you was…" started Guy, working up the nerve to ask the dreaded question. Finally he asked, "How did Aunt Agnes die?"

Immediately, a hush fell over the kitchen. Droosha stopped cutting up the sushi and looked in Guy's direction. Boxter look at his son with surprise and said, "Uh, what brought this on? I mean it has been over a year…"

That is when an explanation came to him. The anniversary of Agnes Hamdon's funeral was coming up within a week. With a sigh, Boxter began to talk, when his wife rushed over saying, "Please!"

But Boxter was determined, "They have to know!" With that Droosha sat down at the table, beckoning the children to join them. Guy sat nearest to his dad, while Kelly sat closest to her mom.

And with that Boxter began his explanation, "One thing you have to know about you aunt was that she had an insatiable curiosity. I guess that's why she became an investigative reporter for the Megadale Times. Anyway, another thing was that she had an obsession with SheZow. Almost all the photos for the paper were made by her.

"Then, one day, fate happened. A prison transport had crashed a way out of town. The police weren't in a big hurry because _SheZow_ was spotted in that direction. Everybody expected a simple clean-up. Nobody expected what I saw that night.

"The prison transport was destroyed, the fire put out by the falling rain. We accounted for all of the prisoners; they were inside the bus, probably rounded up by SheZow, either dead from the explosion or the fight."

"You don't think SheZow was responsible, do you?" asked Kelly, desperately hoping that her father had not assumed the worst.

"Not on purpose, no. There were still some signs of a fight despite the rain. The crime scene investigators ruled that SheZow had gotten in a fight and during the fight, one of the attacks set off the explosion. But the important thing, for me, was what else I found. Your aunt's body less than a few yards away from the explosion. The prisoners weren't the only casualties of SheZow's fight." said Boxter. He took a deep breath, readying himself for the next part.

"The coroner said that Agnes had died from an electrical shock to the heart. I know SheZow has no such attacks, so it must have been the other guy. They also found shards of volcanic glass in her shoulder. I only know this much because I looked into the case after it was closed. I had too close a tie, being my sister-in-law."

A silence fills the room as everyone processed the information. Then Guy decided to break the silence, "Dad…"

"I told her that being close to SheZow's fights would get her killed! I didn't want to be proven right! If SheZow had done her job-"

"Stop it!" Droosha exclaimed, "You have always blamed SheZow for Agnes death! You said it yourself, it was that other person! I am sick of you degrading the only hope this town has EVER HAD!"

Silence once again reigned at the table. All the tension that had filled the air at the table was stifling. Finally Droosha said, "She was my sister. If anyone knew her it was me and she would not want you to use here as an excuse for you anti-SheZow crusade."

And with that Boxter relaxed his shoulders looking down at the table, "I know, you right. I still don't trust SheZow but I am sure she did everything she could. So how about we forgot the bad times and settle down to dinner."

The dinner was still quiet. Although no one talked about, news of Agnes's murder had affected them all, if for different reasons. Boxter and Droosha were reliving the pain of that night and the arguments that it brought forth. While Guy and Kelly were thinking about how they had possible met Agnes murderer and couldn't tell anyone. They ate their dinner quietly and then went off to bed.

As Guy led Kelly to her room, he thought about the day he had experienced. _Who knew being SheZow was so serious…or dangerous?_ thought Guy. As Kelly entered her room she decided that then was the right to say, "Look I know it has been rough, but tomorrow morning we'll need to track La Bruja down."

"Don't worry, I'm all for that," said Guy, before nervously adding, "I just hope La Bruja doesn't think up something worse in the mean time."

Little did Guy know that as he laid his head down to sleep that_** the worst was yet to come**_!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I really wish I did. I had to hastily change a mislabeled technique last chapter because I have trouble finding information. If someone were willing to give me a PM with SheZow's powers and gadgets, that would be helpful. Anyway, R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five: She-going Disaster

The next morning, Guy Hamdon woke up from a restless night's slumber. His dreams were filled with scenes of La Bruja mocking him, dodging his blows and eventually him falling to his death. Each time he woke up, it took him fifteen minutes to work up the nerve to sleep again. So in the end, Guy ended up getting little to no sleep the previous night.

As Guy got up from his bed, the bags under his eyes sagged. Just then his sister came in, no doubt to try and wake him up, "Guy, it's time to get… Wow, you look like death warmed over!"

"Yeah," said Guy sarcastically, "That's just what a guy wants to hear the first thing in the morning. Now leave me alone I'll be down in a sec." Kelly, deciding that she could always rib him on this later, left him to get dressed. So the two dress-up and went down to a quiet breakfast. They were lucky it was a weekend, meaning they had plenty of time to look for La Bruja.

Maz came over, like he did everyday it seemed, and all three of them instantly took the pole down to the She-Lair. After they had arrived, Guy and Kelly told Maz and Sheila all they had learned from their parents. Silence reigned as the two attempted to process all they had learned.

"Whoa, dude…" commented Maz, looking a Guy. Guy was looking down at the floor, thinking about the exciting aunt he never got to know.

"This poses a more serious problem than I originally perceived." said Sheila, the calm voice of objectivity, "Not only is La Bruja in possession of a dangerous amount of information regarding SheZow, she is also willing to killed to achieve her goal."

"Which is an impossible goal, right? Because Guy can't take off the ring even if he wants." commented Kelly.

"Maybe we should just tell her that. It might make her stop her attacks." suggested Maz, hoping the simplest solution would be the best.

"**Absolutely not!**" shouted Sheila, clearly incised at the mere suggestion, "Not only is it unlikely that La Bruja would believe Guy, there is also the chance that being unable to achieve her lifelong goal will drive her over the edge."

"Meaning?" asked Maz, wanting to know just how bad his suggestion was.

"Meaning, La Bruja would go on a rampage, destroying Megadale and everyone in it!" said Sheila, listing the worst case scenario. Everyone turned from shocked to depression in quick succession after the terrible news was stated. It seemed there was no way out for Guy except to somehow beat an opponent who knew his every move. Just as Sheila was about to begin the search through her networks for La Bruja…

"_**Shemergeny, Shemergeny**_."

On the screen, an image of a cargo freighter being attacked by a monster which looked like it was half-shark, half-octopus. The gang knew what it was even before Sheila gave the mission briefing. "It seems that the Mocktopus is attacking a cargo freighter out is Megadale Bay. I would suggest that SheZow immediately intercept him."

"Finally, an easy fight!" said Guy, not seeing Mocktopus as a threat. Guy then gave the transformation command "_**You go girl!**_", instantly becoming SheZow. As he was about to call Maz over for his sidekick of the day routine, he was instantly stopped by his sister cry of "WAIT!"

"Huh, what is it Kelly?" SheZow said, curious as to what got Kelly's knickers in a twist. _Oh man, did I really just think that?_ thought Guy-as-SheZow.

"Zoom in at the ship's registry!" Kelly commanded Sheila, with an unusual amount of intensity. Sheila, surprised and curious, zoomed in on the ship's registry revealing the name of the cargo freighter to be _La Fashionista_. At this revelation, Kelly began squealing and dancing around like a little schoolgirl.

"What's the big deal?" asked Guy-as-SheZow, shocked at his sister's uncharacteristic behavior.

Calming down Kelly revealed, "The _Fahsionista_ is the main transport for Suarez Sensational!"

Clearly not getting it, SheZow shrugged his shoulders, making Kelly angrily reply, "Owned by the fashionable Sartana Suarez! She is the biggest named in fashion the world over! There have been rumors that she is setting up her new headquarters in Megadale and that ship is the proof!"

"Since when have you ever cared about fashion?" pointed out SheZow, because although his sister was a fan of SheZow, she never seemed to be one of the 'girly-girls' he disliked so much.

"Hello! I am wearing one of her designs right now! _Cute and Sensible__: for the future business women of the world!_" said Kelly, clearly read off a commercial for said product, "You have to let me come with you!"

"Really…you don't usually want to participate on missions. Maybe if you gave me a reason…" stated Guy-as-SheZow, hoping to get a decent bribe from his sister.

"Let me on this mission, or I put itching powder in your underwear." threatened Kelly.

"Welcome to the mission," stated SheZow not wanting to tempt fate, "Sorry Maz, it looks like you're on monitor duty."

"Auh," said Maz clearly upset, "but I had the perfect sidekick for this one."

"Save it for next time," said SheZow as she and Kelly got into the Sheicle as they drove out the entrance to the She-Lair. Once outside the Sheicle turned into the She-C-10, a pink jet plane, and quickly sped off toward Megadale Bay. Once there, they began searching for the _La Fashionista_, which turned out to be fairly easy, given that a plumb of smoke seemed to be rising from the engines. SheZow maneuver the She-C-10 over the main deck, getting ready to leap on deck.

"Okay, I want you to keep the She-C-10 about a hundred yards from the ship in case I need a shemergency pick-up." Said SheZow, adding the pun he couldn't resist putting in.

"What?! I came along so I could see the new _fashion line_, not to be stuck of the _sideline_." said Kelly, clearly disliking not be able to see the ship's cargo.

"I never said you could come on board," pointed out SheZow, "I tell you what I find onboard after I deal with everyone's least favorite kind of fish bait." And with that, SheZow jumped from the She-C-10, her sister driving away grumbling. As SheZow search the deck, the silence was what first caught her interest. On a ship this big and important, there should have been more crew, and the lifeboats were till onboard, so no evacuation seemed obvious. _Something isn't right_, thought SheZow, not seeing the Mocktopus crawling up behind him.

Mocktopus gave a roar as he sent his tentacle down to smash SheZow. However, the roar was enough warning to give him time to dodge. He drew his Laser Lipstick to bat away the tentacle attacks while dodging the ones he couldn't block. Eventually their fight took them onto the main deck, SheZow with her back to the open cargo-hold.

"You're usually a little more talkative, what made you decided to _clam-up_?" said SheZow, hoping to rile up the cephalopod.

"Oh, _what made you decided to clam-up?_ Man, that lady was right, you do love being the media darling." said Mocktopus in his usually fashion.

"Lady? What self-respecting lady would hang-out with a fish head fiend like you?" asked SheZow, mildly curious. From behind him, he began to hear a familiar laugh. Paying no attention to Mocktopus, SheZow turned around to see that on the other side of the open cargo hold was…

"_**LA BRUJA!**_" said SheZow, with more than a little fear, "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, _senor_ Mocktopus here was helping me to set-up another meeting, and boy howdy did it work!" stated La Bruja, clearly amused by Guy's reaction.

"Whoa, twice in as many days! You must be desperate for some company, especially with Mocktopus being one of your friends." said Guy hoping to get a reaction which he got from Mocktopus, "_Hey!_"

"Well, the thing is that on our last encounter I forgot to show you one of my _favorite_ abilities." stated La Bruja, "It takes a _little_ prep-work, but I assure you compared to super strength, speed, agility, or even mastery of the Dark Arts, it's a real **doozy**!" With that La Bruja signals for the Mocktopus to head-up to the bridge. SheZow, confused at the psychopath's behavior, watches as La Bruja spins her skull staff in her hands. Eventually she slams the tip down into the deck, causing the skull's mouth to open and a golden crown to appear around its head.

Meanwhile, Mocktopus was right outside the bridge, using his tentacles to activate a contraption linked to the ships intercom system. Outside, the speakers began to play music involving cymbals and a guitar, making a steady beat. It was in that moment, after the music remained steady, that La Bruja began to _**sing**_:

"_You keep saying you've got something for me._

_something you call love, but confess._

_You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin'_

_and now someone else is gettin' all your best._"

Guy couldn't believe it! La Bruja was doing a _**musical number**_! Even with all the ridiculous stuff he had to live through as SheZow, this top it! Still her voice had lost the aged, raspy, quality while she was singing and she actually wasn't that bad. In fact, she was downright _**beguiling**_…

"_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do_

_one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._"

SheZow didn't notice as he was mesmerized by the song was that his eyes had started to glow the same yellow color as La Bruja's. Also he didn't notice that he was walking closer and closer to the open cargo hold!

"_You keep lying, when you oughta be truthin'_

_and you keep losin' when you oughta not bet._

_You keep samin' when you oughta be changin'._

_Now what's right is right, but you ain't been right yet._"

Kelly returned with the She-C-10 after an unsuccessful search for the crew in the water. As she arrived, she was shocked to see a clearly hypnotized SheZow walk closer to the open cargo hold. There was only one thing to do…

"_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do_

_one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._"

"SHEZOW!" yelled Kelly through the earpiece in SheZow's ear. Startle from the trance but too close to the edge, Guy fell into the cargo hold. At the bottom, he lands on some linens and fabrics. He looks around the cargo hold to see that it is filled with clothes and chemical drums. And it seemed that some of those drums were leaking!

As he looked up at the open door, he sees La Bruja, still with her skull staff like a microphone, ready to sing. He also sees Mocktopus right next to her holding a Molotov cocktail in one of his tentacles.

"_You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin_

_and you keep thinkin' that you´ll never get burnt._

_Ha! I just found me a brand new box of matches yeah_

_and what he know you ain't HAD time to learn_."

As that verse ends, a small flame escapes the skull's mouth, lighting the Molotov cocktail!

"_Are you ready boots?_"

On that que, Mocktopus throws that light cocktail down into the hold!

"_Start walkin'!_"

And as the music quickens and as trumpet begins to play, the cocktail crashes onto the ground, lighting the chemicals that had leaked onto the floor. A massive inferno starts as the villains make their way into the sea. SheZow is trapped on all sides by a ring of fire. It seems there is no escape this time.

"GUY!" shouts Kelly, as she lowers a tow cable from the She-C-10 to get SheZow out of there. SheZow grabs the cable and is raised up just as the flames were about to reach. As SheZow climbs into the She-C-10, an explosion rips through the air as the chemicals in hold begin to detonate. Kelly floors the accelerator as a series of explosions destroys the _La Fashionista_.

As they made their way back home, a somber silence fills the cabin. What was supposed to be a typical mission had turned out to be a trap! Now it seemed that every mission that SheZow had to do could be another trap planned by La Bruja. Would Guy ever be safe from this **maniac**?!

As Guy was having these deep, terrible thoughts, a yacht was floating not four miles away, waiting for something…or **someone**. It was the typical rich person's yacht, white with gold accents and the name _La Princesa_ written in cursive gold on the side. The crew was waiting at the stern, near the water. Suddenly bubbles and foam began to appear in the water.

Mocktopus rose suddenly, roaring with extreme zeal. The crew did not seem impressed. "Did you bring her?" said the captain, clear not amused with the theatrics.

"_Did you bring her?_" mocked the Mocktopus, "Sheesh, I should at least get a couple of gasps from that entrance." And with that Mocktopus handed off La Bruja, who was using a mini-air tank to keep alive in the depths. Contrary to their reaction to Mocktopus, the crew leapt into action to tend to their apparent mistress.

"_Gracias_, _gracias_," said La Bruja truly thankful of her loyal servants. She began wiping off her ruined face paint as the minions undressed her. "_Aye basura_, I really need to start using water-proof face paint."

Now out of her costume, La Bruja is revealed to be a Latin American woman in her late thirties. Wearing a sensible but fashion suit and sensible shoes, her black lustrous hairs flows down to the small of her back. The true transformation was her eyes, which were previous yellow and menacing, now were dark blue and seemed to be filled with a motherly kindness. No one would ever suspect Sartana Suarez, calm and collected CEO and founder of Suarez Sensational, as the malevolent and maniacal La Bruja.

"Thank you for your service, Mocktopus" Sartana addressed the cephalopod with the same rewarding tone as a mother to a child, "You performed magnificently. Now don't forget about your other job."

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that every villain in Megadale knows about the meeting. Though I can't promise that Megamonkey or the other big leaguers will come." Said Mocktopus shamefully, he really didn't want to let the nice lady down.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. After all of my previous battles with SheZow, they'll come just to see what I have planned. And if they don't want to be part of it…their loss." Said Sartana simply, with no worry.

And with that Mocktopus vanished back into the waves, eager to carry out his mission. Sartana look on with pride before turning back to a table on the deck. On the table was a newspaper with a story of SheZow on the front page. Sartana's face forms a grimace as she sees SheZow's triumphant face and begins to sing.

"_These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do_"

She pulls an obsidian dagger from her nearby purse, readying for the strike.

"_One of these days these boots are gooonnnnnaaa_"

And she forces the dagger down through SheZow's face and the table!

"_**Walk all over you!**_ _**AHAHAHAHAHAH!**_"

Disclaimer: I neither own SheZow or the song. The song is "These Boots Were Made For Walking" by Nancy Sinatra. I hope you liked this chapter, it is my longest one yet! Anyway R&R everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six: An Int-her-resting Encounter

SheZow and Kelly rode the She-C-10 back to base in grim silence. What was supposed to an easy mission to lift Guy's spirits had turned into a she-asco. Mocktopus had apparently teamed up with La Bruja, and the 'fight' became a tap! SheZow was lucky to have escaped with his life. If it hadn't been for Kelly, he would have been roasted alive in that fiery explosion.

"It doesn't make sense," said Kelly as the She-C-10 landed in the hangar bay, "why would La Bruja put your life in danger like that? If her story is accurate, she would lose her chance to get the ring."

"Maybe she's already gone bonkers? I don't know! I just want to bring this _witch_ down already!" said SheZow as the She-C-10 shifted into the Sheicle. With that Guy leapt from the Sheicle and raced up to Sheila. Just as he was about to ask Sheila for the information Maz quickly gave a cry of "Dude, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Maz, I'm fine. La Bruja is gonna have to do more than that to SMOKE me out!" Guy couldn't resist the pun; puns made him feel more like himself, "So Sheila…"

"I know what you are going to ask, but I don't know any more than you do. Although the information about her new abilities might narrow down a source for La Bruja's powers." stated Sheila, having predicted Guy's inquiry.

"What do you mean?" said Kelly, curious to see what Sheila was onto.

"As you know I monitor all of Guy's battles as SheZow-" began Sheila.

'Wait, I didn't know about this! What if that how La Bruja knows all about me!?" stated Guy, worried about a leak in security.

"Calm down, I would be able to identify any taps into my monitoring grid." stated Sheila, calming Guy down somewhat, "As I said, I recorded everything La Bruja said about her powers during her recent confrontation with you. Along with what we've seen so far, I believe that the staff she wields is the source of her power."

"Finally, something I can use! When she shows her face next time I gonna-" said Guy, finally feeling confident about facing La Bruja.

"Now hold on! We don't know enough about the staff's relation to La Bruja's abilities. It might only be an inconvenience for her rather than truly detrimental to her battle performance." said Sheila, not trying to get his hopes up.

"Huh?" said Maz, confused at Sheila's technical explanation.

'She means that might not need the staff to win a straight up fight." said Kelly, explaining things to Maz before turning to her brother, "Look let's just go have lunch and worry about La Bruja later."

"'_Sigh_' I guess you're right." said Guy, feeling his adrenaline surge draining away, "Hope mom made something good I'm starving."

With that and a '_**Sheyeah!**_', Guy return to his normal form and with Kelly and Maz, ascended the elevator up to the main house. As they walked into the kitchen, they heard the sounds of Droosha and Boxter having a pleasant conversation and laughing, although there was another stranger's voice intermixed in. It was as the teenagers entered the kitchen that voice was identified as…

"SARTANA SUAREZ!" exclaimed Kelly, excited that one of the idols she worshipped had grace her home. With high-pitched 'eee,' Kelly began to lightly jump up and down while holding her arms tightly around her chest, closing her eyes to savor the mental picture she still had in her mind. Guy was perplexed at his sister's behavior. True, she was the president of SheZow's fan club, but she was always professional about it. This was embarrassing!

"Alright, Kelly! Calm down! You're embarrassing yourself!...And me." said Guy trying to calm his now hyperactive sister down. Afterwards, Guy decided to have a look at this Sartana Suarez. What he saw was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life! Before him was a thirty-something Latin American woman who was the epitome of beauty. Even with her sensible business woman apparel, her dark blue eyes and black lustrous hair falling down to the center of her back grabbed Guy's _full_ attention.

"You should really introduce me to your lovely children, Droosha. They seem quite eager to get to know me." said Sartana, in an amused tone at the teenagers' behavior.

"Oh right," said Droosha, finally noticing her children and their friend at the kitchen door, "This is our son, Guy, "Guy waved hello, "and our daughter, Kelly," Kelly squeed at meeting her idol, "and this is their friend Maz."

"Hi, pretty lady." said Maz, in a deliriously happy state.

"Oh, it is so wonderfully to see your whole family. I wasn't sure if I would catch you at a good time." said Sartana, cheerfully.

"No trouble at all, Sartana." said Boxter "It's always nice to catch-up with old friends."

'Wait, old friends?" asked Guy, coming out of his love struck state, "You all know each other?"

"Why, of course, the three of use used to be close friends in high school." stated Sartana, "You see, I used to be the head cheerleader and all round valedictorian."

"I can believe that." stated Maz, still deliriously happy and thinking about Sartana in a cheerleader suit.

"So, I take it you weren't one of those cheerleaders who rode off on their popularity?" asked Guy noting what she said about being valedictorian.

"Of course," said Sartana simply, "I always plan for the future. Beside my _mami_ always said, 'I didn't put you through school so you would become a _puta_!'"

"_Puta_?" asked Guy, having heard the unflattering term before.

"It's Spanish for _whore_." stated Sartana again simply. The rest of the people in the kitchen were shocked that a mother would call her daughter such a thing. Seeing the reaction, Sartana defended her mother by saying, "My mother always spoke her mind and made her point stick. Besides, it thanks to her advice that I now run Suarez Sensational."

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's what you mother had planned." Said Boxter, not seeing how being in charge of a fashion company would have impressed Sartana's mother.

"I had to build that company from the ground up." Stated Sartana again defensive, "Besides, it's not all about fashion. I also inherit my father's defense contracts-" Sartana was interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

"Hold on you moment. Hola!" Sartana said into her cell phone. Her expression almost instantly changed from friendly to outraged, "WHAT! How could you lose an entire shipment!...Oh, _SheZow_ was it! I would just _love_ to give that little _**bruja**_ **A PIECE OF MY MIND**!...Alright I'll be right over."

"What's going on?" said Droosha, concerned at her old friends change in behavior.

"It seems that one of my shipments has just been **sunk** during the course of one of SheZow battles. _Aye basura_, can't that little prima donna keep things under control." Stated Sartana clearly enraged by SheZow's battle.

"Hey, SheZow does a lot to save the city! Sometimes the fights just get out of hand." said Kelly, clearly willing to defend SheZow's honor.

"I just lost millions in dollars of supplies, because one of her fights 'got out of hand!' We were only lucky the crew had already evacuated before the fight became serious. I tell you, if SheZow isn't careful, one of these days **someone is going to lose their life!**" declared Sartana, boldly.

A silence fills the more as the family reflects on Agnes's death, though again for different reasons. Maz chose that moment to leave the room quietly. Sartana look around, realizing what Monday signified for the family.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that terrible night for you." apologized Sartana, "That incident, however, only goes to show what can happen outside SheZow's control. I know that she has done a lot of good for the town, but I sometimes wonder if she does it for the right reason. Anyway, I should probably get going."

"Wait," Droosha caught Sartana before she left, "Come by Sunday to catch up more on old times."

"Sure," said Sartana, touched by her friend's offer, "I'll be sure to clear my schedule." The joke provided a bit of relief for the family as Sartana left. The only one not in a good mood was Guy. He knew there had been no evacuation on the ship, so why would Sartana lie about that! As the family sat down for the lunch, a news bulletin showed up on the TV as Maz watch…

"Breaking News: SHEZOW ON THE ATTACK!"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I only owned the OCs that appear in this story. Again for future reference, I love reading your reviews as long as they're not flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven: The She-opplganger

"This just in! SheZow has been spotted downtown causing massive amounts of property damage! Destroying stop signs, wrecking cars, trashing shops! Could our beloved heroine have finally gone round the bend?!"

As the family plus Maz watched the news report, the reactions were mixed. Droosha was horrified, worried whether SheZow was being framed or actually responsible. Boxter felt somewhat vindicated, but somewhat helpless, he still was not allowed back on duty because of his bum leg. Maz, Kelly, and Guy were upset because they had a vague idea as to _who_ was truly responsible for these crimes: _**SheZap**_!

During an earlier adventure, Guy had chipped a nail as SheZow. One thing led to another and that chipped nail led to the creation of an evil clone! An evil clone only interested in 'fun, glory, and chaos!' With abilities similar to the original SheZow, SheZap showed a more adept use of said abilities in Guy's last account. And in the end, SheZow could not even catch SheZap!

Now it seemed that the she-oppleganger had returned for more 'fun!' Guy, Kelly, and Maz quickly raced to the fireman pole leading to the She-Lair. As they entered the lair, Sheila began the cry of _**Shemergency, Shemergenc-**_

"We already know! It was on the news!" shouted Guy, interrupting Sheila's automatic response to an emergency.

"Then you had better get moving." Said Sheila plainly, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted.

"Before you go, Guy, we need to think up a strategy to handle SheZap." stated Kelly, cautioning Guy against rushing in blindly like he normally does. Guy was about to declare that he didn't need a strategy, but the recent two missions had forced him to rethink his strategies. As much as it hurt his pride, he knew that SheZap was, for some reason, better than him at using SheZow's powers.

"Alright, I'll bite. What exactly is **your** strategy for taking down that she-cotic SheZow wannabe?" said Guy, hoping it was good.

"A straight-up fight with SheZap would be pointless as in the best case scenario; the two of you would be tied power wise. So, the best way to beat her is to use surprise. Remember she has all your powers, so it is likely that SheZap has your _weaknesses_ too." reasoned Kelly, using her analytical skills to come up with the plan.

"Okay, I guess that would work. But what if, just speaking hypothetical of course,-" started Guy.

"Since when did you start using words like 'hypothetical?' Isn't that a little outside your 'man-speak?'" joking asked Kelly, making fun of Guy inattentiveness at school.

"Ha ha, as I was _saying_ before I was so **rudely** interrupted. What if La Bruja shows up in the middle of the fight? I don't think I can take both of them a once!" said Guy, clearly worried about just such as scenario.

"Then it's a good thing your new sidekick…GI Joke!" said Maz revealing his latest attempt at a sidekick persona. Maz was wearing an outfit that looked like a cross between an army uniform and a yellow plumber's suit. He also wore a bandolier filled with stink bombs, whoopee cushions, and cream pies. To complete the look, he wore a bald cap and a ridiculous, bulbous, fake nose.

"Well, all the other baddies will definitely know who the **stooge** is." joked Guy half-heartedly. Maz gave a '_nyuk-nyuk-nyuk_' startlingly similar to a certain comedic star. With the comedy act out of the way, Guy gave the cry of '_**You go girl!**_' and transformed into SheZow. With that, SheZow and 'GI Joke' leapt into the Sheicle and raced downtown.

The scene downtown was not a pretty picture! SheZap is just swinging her Laser Hair Curler randomly, while laughing and dancing around, not caring at the damage he was doing. Well, maybe caring a _little_!

"Ah, there's nothing like the smell of burning rubber in the morning." said SheZap as he set fire to a tire store, "It smells like…**chaos**! _**Ahahahahaha**_!"

"Hold it right there, you malevolent minx!" shouted SheZow, switching to his falsetto voice. It seemed that SheZap either didn't possess an equivalent to She-S-P or was too busy enjoying himself, because he hadn't notice the Sheicle pull up. SheZow and "GI Joke" jumped out of the Sheicle in battle ready positions, while SheZap looked at them as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well if it isn't the pretty, pink, party pooper," said SheZap, with a pout on his lips, "Come to spoil my fun have you."

"There is nothing fun about what you're doing!" stated SheZow, clearly agitated by SheZap's nonchalant behavior, "I already have one gothic mischief maker, and I don't need two of them in the **same day!**"

"Oh, you have a new playmate! I'm jealous! I wonder when I'll meet this _terrible_ troublemaker?" mocked SheZap.

"How about **right now? **_**EL TERREMOTTO!**_" came a shout from seemingly nowhere. Just then a massive earthquake shook the block dropping both heroine and villain down on their hands and knees. At the same time, a massive opened up sucking SheZap **and** SheZow into darkness!

"SHEZOW!" shouted Maz as he raced over to the edge, but he couldn't see anything. Just empty darkness filled the hole. Then a sound began to rise from the hole! A scratch, raspy, laugh that sounded like it came from an old witch. It was then that Maz knew what the sound was. It was the **triumphant** laugh of _**LA BRUJA!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SheZow and the inspiration for Maz's new identity came partially from Curly of the Three Stooges. I don't suppose anyone remembers the names of SheZap's abilities do they. I will need that information for the next chapter. Anyway, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight: Down in the She-adows

SheZow was the first to awaken to the surrounding darkness. It seemed that the earthquake had dropped both him and SheZap into a large, deep, sewer line connection. Despite not having fallen a great distance, the light from the hole overhead was very dim, casting the scene into gloomy shadow. The horrible smell of sewage and other unmentionable products wafted through the air. But the worst part about the new situation was the horrible raspy laugh that filled the air, coming in from seemingly everywhere at once!

It was in this instant that SheZap awoke to find himself in a similar situation. "What happened?" asked SheZap groggily, not fully taking in his surroundings.

"Well **you** wanted to meet La Bruja. I think you're about to get your wish." said SheZow, able to get a sense of what is going on. It seemed that his worst fears about the mission had come true! He might just have to fight SheZap and La Bruja **at the same time!**

"I think I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." Said SheZap, with a cocky attitude, "In case you forgot, **I **still have a means of getting away! So…see ya!" As he ran towards the shadows, he activated his phasing abilities. Or so he thought!

"Ow, what the?!" said SheZap, as he ran into the solid wall. He tried and he tried, but for some reason his powers weren't working. Then it dawned on him: this means that he was trapped like SheZow!

"So sorry to inconvenience you, but I can't let such a unique opportunity just slip away!" said La Bruja, fading in form the shadows in a manner similar to SheZap.

"How did you-" began SheZap, in an outraged tone.

"Keep you from slipping through the shadows as you have done since your conception?" finished La Bruja, in a nonchalant tone, clearly enjoying the she-oppleganger's confusion, "My Dark Arts allow to bend the very laws of reality if I so choose. All I have to do is name an aspect of it, and I control it **utterly!**"

La Bruja decided to let that information sink in. Horrible thoughts about the implication of her power coursed through the minds of both SheZap and SheZow. Finally working up the nerve, SheZow plainly asked, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if the rumors of your doppelganger were true, _Senor_ SheZow." said La Bruja, driving in the point of her knowledge of SheZow's true identity, "I had heard rumors in the criminal underground about _him_, but I could not find him until I saw the new report on television. Oooh, the possibilities this presents is so…_**deliciosa**_!"

"What do you mean?" asked SheZow, truly wondering what La Bruja was going on about.

"You see, ever since my _failed_ attempt at the ring, I have study up on all of its potential properties," began La Bruja, "I have no way to truly confirm them without get the ring, but they will likely be as followed: 1. In the event of SheZow's death, the ring will transport to a safe location, i.e. the She-Lair. 2. SheZow can only take the ring off _willingly_ if near the end of her life or in any other case of _dire_ need. 3. And most importantly, the ring will only choose a bearer of pure intentions."

"If that's the case, then it seems you're out of luck, because you clear don't have **pure **intentions for the ring." SheZow said smugly. It finally seemed like the** witch** would give up her hunt for the ring. But low and behold…

"Not so! I have study the Dark Arts for **years! **There is always a way to corrupt a magical objects purpose and I believe that I have! Of course, if there were an alternative, I would gladly _**take it**_…" declared La Bruja, turning her eyes to SheZap.

"What are you looking at me for? SheZow has the ring you want!" said SheZap, clearly not liking where things were headed.

"Your ring is _exactly_ the same as SheZow's except for one _tiny_ little detail…" started La Bruja, leading up to a dramatic revelation, "**You** are completely **evil! **This means that my dark powers will have no trouble adapting to it, unlike SheZow's ring! So you can leave anytime you want SheZow, I have what I need!"

SheZow was really tempted to just leave at that moment. _I mean, SheZap is an evil copy of me._ thought SheZow. _He's not even a real person!_ But it was in that moment that he looked into SheZap's face. It was an expression of pure terror, because there was no guarantee that SheZap could survive having his ring removed! It was that look, which SheZow had seen on the faces of many civilians fleeing in terror of a crime scene, which prompted **Guy**'s decision.

"There is no way I am going to let you do this! SheZap maybe annoying sometimes, but I would never leave anyone to their death! Besides between the two of us, I think we stand a good chance of **taking you out!**" declared SheZow. And with SheZap, got his confidence back! Sure he'd have to work with _SheZow_, but it was better than being someone else's **guinea pig!**

La Bruja, however, was not impressed. "Ah yes, the _brave_ and _noble_ **SheZow!** Incapable of even leaving her enemies to die! Oh, don't make me puke _Senor_ Hamdon! Oh, and if you really believe you have me out matched…you could not possibly be more **wrong! **_**LAS SOMBRAS!**_"

With her latest spell cast, mysterious forms began to crawl out of the shadows! At first only hands could be seen, dragging the shapes from the darkness! Then the shapes became more defined for SheZow and SheZap to see. In general shape, the creatures looked liked humans with tar-like skin except that they lack any facial feature save two burning red eyes. And the worst part was there were at least a dozen of them, come apparently to support La Bruja!

"Meet my elite minions, _Las Sombras_. Each of them has been imbued with the strength and skill to take down SheZow! And they are completely subservient to **my** will! Now then, **LAS SOMBRAS ATTA-**_**AARGH**_**!**" shouted La Bruja, as a pie smashed into her face from above!

SheZow and SheZap looked up to see Maz as 'GI Joke' hanging by one hand from the ceiling. Maz had been listening to the scene from the hole in the street. He had decided to climb down the hole to the sewer junction in order to help SheZow. As La Bruja prepared to attack, Maz decided to provide a little distraction.

"Sorry I'm late bro! This place was a lot deeper underground than I thought!" said Maz as he continued to climb down. SheZow smiled, finally help had arrived! Just then he heard La Bruja start to chortle as she got up, the whip cream mostly removed from her face, a look of amusement stamped on her face.

"Don't get your hopes up, _SheZow!_" stated La Bruja, still confident in success, "One little _idiota_ is not going to change the outcome this day! I will have those rings, **even if I have to pry them from your cold dead hands!** Now as I was saying before I was so _rudely interrupted_, _**LAS SOMBRAS**_**, ATTACK!**"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. Also, I liked to say that if anyone wants to do fan art for this story, I would really appreciate it. As good a storyteller as I am, I am a horrible artist.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine: A More She-ven Fight

SheZow, SheZap, and 'GI Joke' stood back to back as they faced down La Bruja's new minions; Las Sombras. The Sombras, waiting for a signal from their master, gave little twitches of anticipation. La Bruja was staring down from a raised platform, determined to seize what she believed belonged to her. After several minutes of silences, La Bruja raised her staff and pointed at the trio of unlikely allies. She then gave the command; "_**LAS SOMBRAS**_**, ATTACK!**"

And with that, the battle was joined! The dozen or so Sombras all charged as one, small groups of them centering on SheZow, SheZap, or Maz. With SheZap, his blows against the Sombras were vicious and brutal, including a liberal use of the Laser Hair Curler. With SheZow, his blows were honed by months of fighting various villains and utilized the Heavy Handed Super Sheslap. Maz, as GI Joke, used whip cream pies and stink bombs to keep his group of Sombras off balanced.

After a few minutes of neither side gaining the upper hand, the Sombras retreated back to the side of their mistress. "You have fought **valiantly**, but in _vain_." said La Bruja, with a triumphant smirk, "My Sombras are tireless; they will eventually wear you down to _nothing_! So I give you one last chance: hand over you rings or _**die!**_"

And with that SheZow began to take fully stock of their situation. Both he and SheZap were beginning to look ragged after the short fight with the Sombras. SheZap gave him a look that said he would not go down without a fight. Maz was running out of gags though he still had one stink bomb in hand. _That's it!_ thought SheZow, finally coming up with a plan that might save them all.

"Alright, just give us a second and you'll get _exactly what you deserve_!" said SheZow cryptically, while giving a subtle wink to SheZap and Maz. They didn't get it at first until they stared at Maz's stink bomb. With that, they gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Well, let me have it!" said La Bruja, tired of SheZow's stalling.

"Alright, NOW MAZ!" shouted SheZow, giving Maz the signal. With a quick battle cry, Maz used a slingshot hidden behind his back to launch the stink bomb directly at La Bruja! Surprised by the assault La Bruja took the stink bomb right in the face!

"AARGH! That horrible **smell**! _Mis ojos_! _Mi nariz_! They all **burn**!" shouted La Bruja, overwhelmed by the toxic odor of Guy's processed gym sock and Maz's days-old underwear. In her blind panic and fury, she dropped her staff onto the ground towards the heroes (and one villain)! The Sombras moved to retrieve it only to be blocked by SheZap!

"Toxic Tangle Hair Gel!" shouted SheZap, as he unleashed globs of green, smelly gel that either blinded or restricted the movement of the Sombras. After that, he got out his Laser Hair Curler and finished off each of the Sombras, making them disappear in a cloud of smoke. As SheZap was handling the Sombras, SheZow grabbed La Bruja's staff and lifted it over his head.

"_**NO!**_" cried La Bruja, finally able to see what was going on. SheZow smashed the skull head of the staff onto the ground causing the skull to shatter. **BOOM!** A massive explosion burst from the shattered skull, knocking everyone off their feet!

As SheZow came to a few seconds later, he looked around the area. First, he saw that La Bruja was lying on her back on the raised podium, clearly knocked unconscious. He saw his friend Maz next, still in his ragged GI Joke costume, close by starting to wake up. What he couldn't see was the Sombras or SheZap anywhere!

"Where the heck are SheZap and the Sombras?" asked Maz, having fully woken up and looked around.

"Well, if La Bruja's spells wore off, then SheZap ran off and the Sombras sunk back into the shadows." stated SheZow, though still looking around just in case. Holding up the staff, SheZow got a good look at the damages. The Skull had been completely destroyed, reveal sparking wires and metal. _Could it have been parlor tricks all this time?_ thought SheZow, confused by such obvious technology in a _magic_ staff.

A feminine groan echoed through the junction, reminding both SheZow and Maz who was still there. As they approach La Bruja, she stood on her hands and knees, her black, frayed hair covering her face, as the headdress had been lost in the explosions. SheZow decided that he should approach first:

"La Bruja, you under citizen's arrest for multiple accounts of assault with deadly intent and willful destruction of property." said SheZow, trying to capture some of the official tone of his father and other policemen he had seen on TV. La Bruja either didn't hear or care, because she had not moved an inch from her kneeling position. SheZow gave Maz a look, which Maz answered with a shrug. SheZow decided to try again: "La Bruja…"

_**HHHHHIIIIIIIIIISSSSS!**_ La Bruja's face shot up with a horrible hiss reminiscent of both felines and reptiles. La Bruja's face paint was smudged and ruined, but still able to hide who she was underneath. Her mouth was filled with fangs that looked like they belonged on a carnivorous monster and her fingernails had grown into claws. But the most horrifying part of her transformation was her **eyes**: her eyes had taken on the characteristics of a cat's, with a slit pupil and yellow where there should be white!

SheZow and Maz were so shocked by the transformation that they were unprepared for what happen next! Faster than the eye could blink, La Bruja slammed into Maz, throwing him across the room to a nearby wall! Within an instant, La Bruja turned and grabbed SheZow by the throat growling like an animal. As SheZow was having trouble breathing, La Bruja looked him in the eye…and let him go.

After catching his breath, SheZow look up at La Bruja, confused at her change in behavior. She was just standing there, not a care in the world, dusting herself off. "Well," La Bruja began simply, "I think that's enough excitement for one day. If you will excuse, I am running late for a very important date."

"If you think for one minute…" said SheZow, dead set on not letting La Bruja get away.

"Oh please _Senor_ Hamdon, let me enlighten you out of any delusions of victory you may have." said La Bruja, in a superior tone, "That staff was never a mystical artifact, not like your ring. I simply use it as a focus for performing my spells. True, without I can't perform my little musical numbers or fire lightning bolts at you, but I still hold all the power I had before then. I simply use that energy to augment my more _natural_ abilities."

Leaving SheZow with that nugget of information, La Bruja turns and walks into the shadows. "Oh before I go, I should tell you that this is **far** from over. I will have that ring and I have the information and resources necessary to **tear down your life** in order to obtain it!" La Bruja gave one last threat before disappearing into the shadows, "_Adios!_"

And so SheZow was left in the dark with his friend Maz, with a single question rolling through his mind. _**What the hell am I going to do now!?**_

Disclaimer: I don't own SheZow. I am sure a lot of my fans are wonder about my inspirations for the story. A lot of it actually comes from the old El Tigre cartoon, specifically the character Sartana of the Dead. There are other aspects of the character drawn from elsewhere but that was the main inspiration. Just thought you should know. Anyway, Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten: More Questions Than Ans-Hers

After climbing out the hole, SheZow and 'GI Joke' were met by a swarm of police cars, the officers with their guns drawn. _Oh, yeah. Forgot why I was originally here_, thought SheZow. SheZow remembered that it was because of SheZap was making a dent in his reputation with a rampage through the city that had originally brought him into this fiasco.

"This is the Megadale Police Department! You are being brought in on charges of destruction of public property and willful endangerment of life! Surrender now, **SheZow**!" declared Officer Hamdon, secretly relishing the chance to bring in SheZow.

"Ah, great!" said SheZow, under his breath, "Look officers, there has been some crazy misunderstanding here-"

"There's no mistake **SheZow**! We got you on video camera committing all the acts of destruction across the city today, leading right here! There is no way out that doesn't lead to a jail cell!" exclaimed Hamdon, really excited he finally got SheZow.

"Look, it wasn't me it was-" began SheZow again, hoping to persuade his father away from arresting him.

"Oh, what! That _evil clone_ you mentioned on your last spree of violence! Show me one shred of credible evidence for such a ridiculous notion!" said Officer Hamdon, still not convinced of SheZow's innocence.

"Oh, I can certainly show you proof." said a female voice out of nowhere. As everyone looked around to find out where it was coming from, Sheila appeared in holographic form from the SheZow ring.

"Ahem" Sheila cleared her throat, getting the officers' attention, "As you can see from this video from the nearby traffic cam," an image of SheZow and SheZap appeared before changing back to Sheila's form, "There was in fact a doppelganger of SheZow running amok through the city."

Officer Boxter Hamdon remained unconvinced. "Like I can trust any video some stranger hands me with having it check first."

"Uh, Officer Hamdon," said a police man from the crowd, having just got off the radio, "We had the guys at the labs look over the traffic cam footage and they can confirm what the lady is saying."

Sheila grinned, looking rather smug for a computer system. Officer Hamdon looked steamed at the announcement, but standard policy for the Megadale Police Department was to avoid conflict with SheZow whenever possible. So the police returned to their regular duties and SheZow and Maz headed back to the She-Lair. After pulling the Sheicle into the She-Lair, SheZow transformed back into Guy and headed up to Sheila.

"Alright," said Guy, "I think we can all agree that was way to close a call. We need to do something about La Bruja and we need to do it **now!**"

"The problem is we don't know anything about or where to _start_!" Replied Kelly, frustrated at her inability to help.

"What about this?" said Maz, pulling out the remains of La Bruja's staff.

"When did you get that?!" asked Kelly, astonished at Maz's unexpected cargo.

"I picked it up after La Bruja left. Figured Sheila might get something out of it." said Maz, simply.

"Place it on the scanner and I'll see what I can find out." replied Sheila. And so Maz put the remains of La Bruja's staff on the scanner pad on Sheila's console. A quick flash of the scanner signaled Sheila beginning a quick search for anything corresponding to the staff. "I think I have something."

"Well, what is it!" said Guy, eager to finally have an edge over the villain who had been dominating him in the last five fights.

"The staff is not a mystical object as I had originally thought," said Sheila, "It is in fact a high tech microphone capable of hacking into nearby sound system, fitted with hard wood and ceramic to disguise its true nature. It looks like it was also designed to be used as a fighting staff if necessary."

'So, it really is just a prop." said Guy, somewhat disappointed at the revelation. Even if he knew that tech was involved, the way Sheila made it sound; La Bruja could replace the staff easily.

"It is a little more than a _prop_! The hacking function allows La Bruja to broadcast her voice through the sound system, a key element of her abilities. It was no doubt purchased on the black market and replace the staff itself will no doubt be a time consuming effort." Sheila said, attempting reassuring Guy.

"Why would she even bother to replace the staff?" said Kelly, "I didn't look like she relied on it for her abilities."

"Not **all** of her abilities. Many magically practices require a _totem_ or _focus _to use a person's most powerful abilities. I believe La Bruja may suffer from that same limitation." explained Sheila.

"So Guy bought himself sometime," Kelly said, finally seeing the significance of what Sheila was saying, "Keep an eye out for anyone purchasing the materials to remake the staff, Sheila. The rest of us will try to look for more clues on La Bruja."

"And I know just where to start!" said Guy with a sneaky look on his face.

Disclaimer: I don't own SheZow. I really hope people like this fanfic. I can't tell you too much but let's just say that things are about to heat up soon! Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven: Entering the She-erpent's Lair

"_**Suarez Sensational!?**_" exclaimed Kelly incredulously.

Yep, Guy had gotten it into his head that the first place to check for clues on the enigmatic La Bruja was at the Megadale Branch Office of Suarez Sensational. The massive building just outside of Megadale was a pristine white, freshly painted and fully built. A long overhang covered the driveway, leading up to a statue of the founder Sartana Suarez. In many ways, it looked like the statue would walk down the archway like a model down the runway at a fashion show.

"Yep," said Guy, filled with smug certainty, "Sartana showed up almost the same time as La Bruja. And from what Sheila told us about the staff, Sartana has the resources to make it."

"That's a lot assumption based on very little evidence." said Kelly, not convinced by Guy's argument.

"Then what about La Bruja's trap on the _Fashionista_?" asked Guy.

"What about it?" asked Kelly, waiting for Guy to get to his point.

"When Sartana was at our house afterwards, she talked about how the crew _barely_ got off the boat in time. You were there; all the life boats were still at their places and there wasn't a single sign of either anyone on board or of the attack. I though it a false alarm until Mocktopus attacked." said Guy, finally being able to air out his suspicions.

Normally, Kelly would have pointed out what was wrong with Guy's argument almost instantly. Unfortunately, though she was too busy gushing over meeting Sartana in person, she did notice both on the ship and at home where Sartana was wrong. It pointed out that either Sartana had something to do with the attack or someone at her company did. She truly hoped it was the latter rather than the former.

"Okay, but we can't just accuse her without more solid evidence." said Kelly, willing to give Guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Which is why we're going to get a little tour of Suarez Sensational. She'll never refuse if mom and her are such good friends. Then later tonight, I'll slip in as SheZow and get some real evidence." Guy explained his genius plan, "Alright, let's do this!"

And with that Kelly and Guy Hamdon walked into the lobby of Suarez Sensational. It was certainly built to impress, with its towering ceiling, elaborate chandelier, eggshell white painted walls, and white linoleum floors. As the two approached the receptionist's desk, another feature of the room became clear: statues with Sartana Suarez depicted in a number of positions reminiscent of Greek statues.

"Wow, can't get enough of herself can she?" said Guy under his breath, referring to the number of statues of Sartana he had already seen. The receptionist didn't seem to notice them as they approached the desk. She had the look of a typical bored receptionist; brown straight hair, reading into a magazine while chewing gum and the apathetic look on her face pulled it all together with her casual business dress. She looked at the two Hamdon siblings with an apathetic expression and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we were hoping to see Ms. Suarez if it was at all possible?" said Kelly, with a sincere tone. What happened next would shock the Hamdons! The receptionist took one look at them and started laughing uproariously! Guy and Kelly looked at each other, confused by the uncharacteristic behavior of the receptionist. Eventually, the receptionist started to calm down and looked at the two children before her.

"Wait you were _serious_!" exclaimed the receptionist, "Ms. Suarez is a very busy woman! She is currently getting ready for a big fashion show that will premiere here, in Megadale! There is no way I'm gonna let two **brats** walk up from the street and meet her right now!"

"Perhaps if you tell her that the **Hamdons** are here,you'll make an exception." said Guy, gambling on the fact that Sartana was a friend of their mother. And with that the receptionist decided to humor them and make a call to Sartana Suarez.

"Hello, Ms. Suarez," said the receptionist into the phone, "yes I know you said not to interrupt you but there are these kids here saying they want to meet with you…_I know_, I gotta a laugh out of it! Anyway, they said something about them being the Hamdons…Wait what! Are you sure…Okay then." And with that, the receptionist put down the phone.

"Well!" said Guy, looking fairly smug that he was right.

"She'll be down in a few minutes. Please wait over there." said the receptionist, as professionally as she could, though a look of undisguised annoyance could be seen on her face. With that, the Hamdon's went for a seat at the waiting room couch. Not five minutes later, Sartana Suarez stepped into the waiting room, looking pleased to see the Hamdons.

"Guy! Kelly!" exclaimed Sartana in unabashed joy, "If you wanted a tour of my company, all you had to do was ask!"

Guy himself was caught off guard by Sartana's enthusiasm. He had expected her to be busy with a plot to destroy SheZow or something! Still, this played perfectly into his plan to do an overview of Suarez Sensational to a later covert investigation. _Perhaps __**too**__ perfectly!_ thought Guy.

Kelly, on the other hand, saw the enthusiasm as proof that Sartana could not be La Bruja. Sartana was acting like an old friend of the family, which fit in with everything Kelly had managed to get out of their mother, Droosha, before coming here. Plus, this could be Kelly's only chance to get a sneak peek at next year's line! _Not that I am here for that._ thought Kelly mentally.

"Now, let's get started!" said Sartana eager to show the Hamdons around.

Disclaimer: And next chapter will be the introduction to Suarez Sensational, both legal and illegal. Sorry, but this chapter took longer than it should. Hope you like it so far. Also I do not own SheZow, just a few OCs and concepts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: Trade She-crets

As they walked down the hallway with Sartana Suarez, Guy and Kelly could not help but notice some of the décor. As with what they had seen with the entrance and reception hall, statues and paintings lined the walls depicting Sartana. Not just original designs, but famous paintings, such as the Mona Lisa, redone to resemble Ms. Suarez. It seemed that the entire office had been made as a testament to Sartana Suarez's ego!

"I see you have notice some of my decorations." said Sartana, not even looking back at the Hamdon children, "If you look closely, you will see that they serve a more _practical_ purpose."

And with that the Hamdon took a second look and were surprised at what they found! Some of the paintings and statues had cameras where their eyes should have been!

"That's right! The paintings and statues are just a cover for my security system! Not just cameras, but laser grids and motion sensors for the off hours!" bragged Sartana, proud of her security system.

"I'm guessing this is to prevent thieves from stealing your designs." guessed Kelly, impressed by the ingenuity.

"Oh, not just that! It also keeps my staff from doing the same thing! That's why I place the cameras in portraits and statues of myself. To remind my employees that _**I am always watching them!**_" said Sartana, finishing with a high pitched giggle.

Rather than sooth any worries, this revelation alarmed Guy even more! How was he going to be able to sneak in as SheZow later with all of this security?! He managed to breath in a to relax. _There's nothing I can do about it now_ though Guy, _I'm just gonna have to pay extra attention and have Sheila look up more on the system later_. And with that thought, the group arrived at a pair of double doors with a plaque up top marked '**IMAGINATION**.'

"And here is where the magic starts!" exclaimed Sartana. Before the Hamdons, was a vast selection of computers and their operators. They seem to computer designing various dresses in different styles. They all lead to a projector screen where a group of people were critiquing the various designs that show up on the screen.

"Here, at Suarez Sensational, we do not hesitate to use the very latest in technology is used to bring our creations to life, from start to finish!" said Sartana, clear using a practiced speech, "Now, let's leave my little _cerebros_ to their work shall we." And with that the Hamdons were whisks away towards their next destination.

"I never realized you used _that_ many computers to make a dress." Guy said, rather dismissively.

Sartana suddenly stops, nearly causing the Hamdons to collide into her. Sartana turns around, leveling an irritated gaze at Guy. "_Senor_ Hamdon, I am aware that as the _macho_ member of your family, you do not give a flying freak about my profession. But let me be the one to tell you this: **fashion defines culture!** I don't just mean that there are iconic styles for every culture, but that fashion also defines one's position in general society, as you will soon come to understand!" And with that, she continued on with the tour!

The group soon comes upon another set of double doors with a plaque reading '**CREATION**.' "And here, is where we bring our creations to life!" said Sartana, returning to the tour guide role. As the doors burst open, the Hamdons see a row of machines, handled by trained operators, creating some of the designs the Hamdons saw in the last room. The clothes are then measure and inspected for flaws.

"Rodolfo!" shrieked Sartana, trying to get one of the operator's attention. The operator, Rodolfo, was so shocked by the yell he fell off his step ladder, causing Kelly and Guy to wince, while Sartana had a mischievous grin. Standing up, the Hamdons had their first real look at Rodolfo, a five foot one inch man with a pale complexion and mouse brown hair in a bowl cut. To complete the nerdish look, Rodolfo was wearing a button down lab coat with black latex gloves and thick coke bottle glasses.

"Yes Miss Suarez." said Rodolfo nervously, like he was afraid that Sartana would hurt him. Instead, Sartana gave him a loving hug, whispering 'Ssssh, it's alright, I just want to introduce you to someone,' before turning back to the Hamdon children.

"This is Rodolfo von Humerburg, the genius behind the Fabrication Machine!" said Sartana, pointing to the entire assembly line in the room, "This takes the computer information from the 'imagination room' and brings it to full life! Of course we still have human workers checking for flaws, but this machine helped me take the fashion world by storm!"

"Oh thank you my _liepschein_, but it was really you who…" started Rodolfo.

"Sssh, no need to be modest in front of the guests." Sartana cut off what Rodolfo was about to say, "He really is too modest for his own good. Now, I believe we still need to see the next step in the process. We'll just leave Rodolfo to his work. _Vamnos_!"

As they left the 'creation room,' Guy noticed that some of the employees, including Rodolfo, relaxed after they had left. In fact, he had noticed it with the receptionist and other employees as well.

"Hey, Sartana." began Guy.

"Yes, _Senor_ Hamdon." replied Sartana.

"I've been noticing that you employees seem to be a little afraid of you." began Guy, mustering up the courage to continue, "What's up with that?"

And with that Sartana stopped again, just short of another set of double doors with a plaque that read "**PRESENTATION**." She turns around adopting a look of resolution. "I am certain that you do not pay much attention in class _senor_ Hamdon, so let me give you a little lesson in history. In Renaissance Italy, there was once a man named Niccolo Machiavelli. One of his most famous quotes is as followed:**From this arises the question whether it is better to be loved rather than feared, or feared rather than loved. It might perhaps be answered that we should wish to be both: but since love and fear can hardly exist together, if we must choose between them, it is far safer to be feared than loved.**1"

And with that Guy and Kelly stood in silence, unsure how to react to Sartana's new behavior. For Guy it was further proof of Sartana's evil, while Kelly also began to wonder whether Guy might be right. Sartana formed a rather sad smile before replying, "Or as _mi madre_ used to paraphrase: Better a _bruja_ than a _puta_. Now than, shall we carry on with the tour."

And with that Sartana opened the doors to the 'presentation room.' Inside was a miniature runway with the models, both male and female, showing off the final product from the previous two rooms. There the models were doing what seemed like a practice model shoot, with the judges in a nearby both rating both the apparel and the models.

"This room performs two functions," stated Sartana, "It allows my critics to see what will make the scene _and _test our models to see if they are still peak performance. It also helps us prepare newer models for the strip. After the judges decide which look is _in_, the design is sent over to a facility near the docks, where they will be mass produced by a larger Fabrication Machine and sent worldwide to every fashion store in the world!"

"You certainly take your business seriously." said Guy, somewhat amazed by the scale of it all. Just then something caught his eye! "Just one question: what is behind **that** door over there?" he said while pointing to a massive steel door marked '**DANGER: KEEP OUT!**'

"That, I am afraid, is confidential! After all, I maybe a friend of the family, but I am still a business woman. Now I hope you have enjoyed your tour but I really think you should-" Sartana was about to finish when…

"Ms. Suarez I wanted to go over the security updates with…" began Tara before realizing that Sartana was not alone. Yes, it was Tara, former small time heroine and a notable enemy of SheZow; dressed in almost the exact outfit she was in when they first met her. As Tara's eyes connected with both Guy and Kelly, the shock led all three of them to say the same thing: "**YOU!**"

"I'm sorry, do you three know each other?" asked Sartana, seemingly curious at their reactions.

"This psycho kidnapped me and chained me up less than a month ago!" shrieked Kelly, wondering what Tara was doing there.

"Not to mention tried to put the moves on our dad less than a month before that!" screamed Guy, though he was more angry with the stuff Tara did to him as SheZow, not that he would reveal that is such a public place with suspicious company.

Sartana turned to look at Tara with suspicion and asked, "Tara, is anything these young _niños_ are saying true?"

Tara looked left and right, fidgeting nervously before confessing, "Oh come on, you knew I was coming to put the beat down on SheZow. Heck you even watched Glamageddon with the company to support me!"

Sartana sighed before saying, "First of all, you told me you were going to reconcile you differences with SheZow. Secondly, I admit I supported the Glamageddon showdown after the audacious behavior of SheZow on She-Lebrity Showcase, even helped to set the event up. But I did not tell you to go kidnapping young teens off the street, nor did I say you could put the moves on a married man! I mean, it true that Boxter has a lovely _culo_, but COME ON!"

Tara looked down defeated. "I am going to get fired, aren't I?" said Tara dejectedly.

Sartana gave a sigh and shook her head, "No, you're not getting fired. From what I can guess you were never actually arrested for you little _episodes_. And it would not do well for the company image if my chief of security were locked up."

Tara's attitude did a total 180 after hearing the news. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that!" said Tara, while she was down on her knees hugging Sartana's legs.

"Alright, alright! You can let go and get back to work! I'll talk to you about the security upgrades after I'm finish dealing with my guests." Said Sartana, seemingly indifferent to Tara's gratitude. With that, Tara shot up dusted herself off and ran back to her office to wait for Sartana. As Sartana turned around to face the Hamdon children, they had both adopted looks of shock at what they had just seen. "What?" asked Sartana, not understand their reaction.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! How could you let Tara get away with all of that? Not to mention the attacks on SheZow?!" shrieked Kelly, not comprehend how one of her role models could work with such a warped psychopath.

Sartana gave a slight chuckle before saying, "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. In case you did not get the memo, I do not like SheZow! In fact, I find her to be a self-centered, egotistical little _puta_! Now I am sorry for the trouble Tara has caused your family, but she has been my chief of security and closest confidant for years! I am not going to let her reputation be dragged through the mud to make _SheZow_'s life easier! Now I believe that the tour is finished and you two should probably get back home."

Kelly stood there, shocked that one of the people she looked up to as a role model could be so cold and heartless. So it was up to Guy to drag her out of the building saying, "Don't worry will be going."

As Kelly and Guy made it to the bus stop to make their way home, Sartana leaned out the door shouting, "Don't forget to bring your parents next time!"

As Kelly and Guy took their seats on the bus, Kelly looked dejectedly at the floor. "How could I have been such a fool?! The signs were all there and it took seeing **TARA** to make all the pieces fit together. Meanwhile, _you_, the D straight student, managed to figure it out from one sentence!" said Kelly, clearly depressed at not having seen things sooner.

"It wasn't just what she said about the _Fashionista_, and there really is no proof that Sartana is La Bruja yet. Don't be so hard on yourself." Said Guy, truly concerned with how depressed Kelly was becoming.

"You don't understand Guy!" yelled Kelly, before calming herself down and continuing, "All my life I dreamed of becoming SheZow, but I knew the chance of that were near nonexistent. So I had a back-up plan; get through college and become rich and successful. Sartana Suarez served as my model; we came from the same time and a similar background. Now I find that she's at best, a SheZow hating, Machiavellian manipulator and a worst, a murderous psychopath worst than anyone we fought before! What does that say about what could happen to me!"

Guy looked at Kelly, trying to think up the right words to say. Finally, he came through. "Look Kelly! I know you would never become anything like Sartana; do you know why? It's because you have something that old bat threw away a long time ago: you've got a **heart**!"

Kelly, wiping a tear from her eye, smiled at Guy's kind words. Guy also smiled seeing his sister come back. They sat in happy silence on the bus before Kelly asked, "So how are you going to sneak back into Sartana's HQ? I don't know about you, but I could not follow all the security in that place."

Guy gave a quiet snicker before saying, "Let's just say that I **she** more than you might think!" And with that, Kelly saw a brief flash of pink in Guy's eyes!

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. I own La Bruja in the sense of being her creator. I might try to patent it. Also, another inspiration for her was Marvel Comic's Norman Osborn aka the Green Goblin. You may see some allusions to him from the plots and other things. I can't reveal too much. Anyway, Read and Review.

1 Actual quote from The Prince written by Niccolo Machiavelli


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen: Mast-her Planning

"Presenting the _I-She-U_ contact lenses!" announced Guy after they returned to the She-Lair, in a manner similar to a salesman giving a pitch, while holding a pink tinted contact lens on his index finger, "The one of a kind spy gear invented by one Agnes Shearson! It's got heat vision, night vision, and the ability to see security lasers! But wait, that's not all! They're also miniature video cameras capable of recording information for review by the one and only: Sheila!"

Once Guy was finished with his speech, a round of applause came from his audience of two. Kelly was clapping in a sardonic manner with a similar smile on her face, while Maz did both with enthusiasm. After they stopped clapping, and Guy stopped bowing, Kelly decided to ask the question that was bugging her: "Where exactly did you get those? I have done tons of research into SheZow's arsenal and _those_ never came up!"

This time it was Sheila who responded: "Your Aunt Agnes created those contact lenses before she…met her end. Technically they are still in the experimental phase, but when Guy came to me asking for any _spy equipment_, theses lenses seemed perfect. Oh, by the way Guy, did you notice any side effects while wearing the lenses."

"Now that you mention it, my eyes become a little itchy after putting them on, but nothing too serious." said Guy, sure of his good health. But when Maz and Kelly looked closer at cornea, they realized that they were still pink even after taking off the lenses. Notice his sister and friend's odd looks, Guy took a look into a reflective screen on one of Sheila's monitors. Spotting the strange color, Guy looked at Sheila with a 'fix this now!' look.

"Don't worry," assured Sheila, "the color change is only temporary. Now if you would be so kind as to place the lenses on the scanner, I can review what you saw at Suarez Sensational." Guy did so, though still looking mad about having 'pink eyes.' As the scanner scanned the lenses, a high speed play back of Guy and Kelly's trip through Suarez Sensational appeared on the screen, from Guy's point of view.

After a few minutes, the icon of Sheila's lips appeared, with a thoughtful expression. Guy decided to break the silence; "Well?!"

"I have gone over the video footage and compared the faces you saw to various law enforcement databases. What I found was…shocking." said Sheila in a confused tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly, worried at what new information Sheila discovered.

Suddenly, on the monitor, a picture of Rodolfo von Humerburg, the scientist working with Sartana, appeared on screen. "Dr. von Humerburg is currently wanted for unlawful experiments in cyber robotics and numerous hackings into government system."

"That guy! He seemed too afraid of his own shadow to be a super criminal!" exclaimed Guy, shocked at this revelation.

'That's not all. I also compared some of the models you saw in the 'presentation room' and came up with ex-military specialists and mercenaries." continued Sheila.

"So we've got a mad scientist and a group of soldiers working secretly with Sartana Suarez. That can't be good!" said Kelly, losing any final doubts about Sartana's dirty business.

"Can't we just go to the police with the info we got? I mean Sheila was able to get SheZow with that video from the cameras." said Maz, reminding everyone about the last fight SheZow had with La Bruja.

"The police already had a copy of the traffic cam footage. I simply made Officer Boxter aware of it. Besides, Sartana's lawyers would be able to dismiss this as an illegal search." said Sheila, shooting down Maz's idea.

"Then how is SheZow breaking in going to be anymore legit?" pointed out Maz.

"Because I'm going to be installing this!" said Guy, revealing what appeared to be a pink USB drive.

"What is that?" Kelly asked, curious.

"It is a portable modem, which will first download a worm into the computing systems at Suarez Sensational. The worm should allow me to gain access to Sartana's secret files. It is a closed computer system which is why I need a modem." explained Sheila.

"I'll sneak in. Sheila downloads the right files and sends them over to the police. Easy, peasy." said Guy confidently.

"That sounds a little too simple. How exactly are you going to sneak in? Pink isn't really a stealthy color." pointed out Kelly.

"I've already thought up a solution to that problem. _**You go girl!**_" said Guy, transforming into SheZow, "Remember how I tried to go 'graphic novel.' Well, Sheila help me put in a little feature for the Cuteility Belt." And with that, Guy turned a knob on the belt and the costume turned black, "Huh, pretty cool right!"

"Need I remind you why you went back to pink? Does the phrase 'If SheZow doesn't wear pink, her powers go on the blink' ring any bells?" said Kelly, somewhat outrages that Guy didn't seem to learn his lesson from last time.

"Relax Kelly! Sheila and I already tested that out. We found out that when I am wearing black as SheZow, I still have my super speed, super agility, and SheSP, and that all of the equipment works fine. And if I get into any trouble…" SheZow reaches for the same knob and turns it again and returns to pink, "Presto chango, SheZow's back to top form."

Kelly still had a doubtful look on her face, but then sighs and says, "The plan sounds good, but there is still one problem: Sartana. If she is La Bruja, then she could be setting a trap for you."

SheZow looked down at the ground, when Maz said, "That's why SheZow isn't going in alone!" Into the conversation and plan stepped Maz, in his latest attempt at being SheZow's sidekick. He was wearing what a first looked like a traditional burglar's outfit, with the black sweater and pants, and balaclava. What made it different was that there where white spots in different sizes all over the outfit. "Behold, the _**Spotter**_!" declared Maz, proud of his creation.

SheZow looked over Maz's latest creation with a bemused look. "Well, the name is certainly **spot**-on!" said Guy, using the humor to keep him centered before getting serious, "Maz, I am going to need you to stay in the Sheicle this time."

"What!" exclaimed Maz, hoping to get in on the action. "But you need me! In case you forgot, I helped you escape La Bruja at least twice!"

"Which is why you need to stay in the Sheicle." Said SheZow, hoping to placate Maz, "Look, the Sheicle is tuned into my camouflage system, so if I turn it off, you'll be the first to know if I'm in trouble."

"Also, the Sheicle will act as a relay for the information I will be downloading off of Sartana's network." added Sheila, "I will need someone to protect the Sheicle during the download."

"Fine." said Maz, still mad at not being part of the break-in, "You'd better not be punking me."

"Perish the thought." said Sheila, slightly offended that Maz would think she would lie.

"Okay," said SheZow as he and Maz, leapt into the newly black Sheicle, "Let's go pay an _unofficial_ visit to Sartana!"

Disclaimer: I don't own SheZow. Want to know one of the hardest parts. Coming up with new sidekick alias for Maz! I think this one is okay, but if anyone has any suggestions for others they would be appreciated. I would be sure to credit you for the idea.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen: As the Worm Turns

The newly black Sheicle pulled in for a stop a kilometer away from Suarez Sensational. With the vast field surrounding the building, every detail could be seen from that spot. The main difference between when Guy and Kelly first visited the building were that huge spot lights were centered on the statue of Sartana, making the illusion of a runway all the more real. SheZow, in her stealth mode, exited out the driver's side of the Sheicle.

"Remember Maz," started SheZow, looking at Maz in the passenger's seat, "the minute the Sheicle turns pink that means I'm in trouble. So I want you to gun it into the wall over there!"

"Right!" said Maz dressed as the 'Spotter,' "That won't like, damage the Sheicle right?"

"We've driven this thing through wall before Maz! I think it can handle it!" said SheZow as she was about to leave.

"Wait! There's something else I wanted to ask!" exclaimed Maz, catching SheZow before she left, "I not saying that the 'Stealth mode' stuff isn't cool and all, but don't you usually use the Vanishing Cream if you want to become invisible?"

SheZow lifted up her fingers to count off the reasons, "One, the Vanishing Cream can wear off or be washed off. Two, like I said before, the Sheicle will become you first indicator that something is wrong. And three…" With that, SheZow's fingernails lengthened. "Stealth mode has some _handy_ features I don't normally have." With everything explained, SheZow ran towards Suarez Sensational.

As SheZow approached Suarez Sensational, he made sure to stay in the shadows between the streetlights. He then walked around to the side of the brightly lit entrance. He noticed that the first and second floors of the building did not have vents or windows along the sides of the building.

"Time to try out the new Sheer Surface Climbing Nails!" said SheZow, activating said powers, which elongated his nails to about two inches. After the nails fully grew out, SheZow used them to help him scale up the side wall to reach the third story window. After reaching the window, SheZow used his newly diamond-tipped nails to cut a hole large enough for him to get through. He then leapt into the room, which turned out to be a small corner office. SheZow quickly activated his I-She-U Contact Lenses to use the night vision feature.

"So far so good," said SheZow, deciding to contact the others to give them a heads-up, "Hey Kelly, I'm in."

"Great Guy, now all you need to do is get over to the 'imagination room.' That looked like it had the most computerized systems in the building. Sheila should have no trouble accessing Sartana's computer network." explained Kelly, secretly relived that Guy was okay.

With that, SheZow made his way into the hallway. Mindful of the security systems, SheZow activated the feature of the Contact Lenses that allowed him to see security lasers. He saw as the lasers and cameras' fields of vision crisscrossed the hall. _Huh, it's sort of like being in a videogame_ thought Guy. SheZow did manage to see one major weakness of the layout of the security: it did not cover the ceiling!

So, reactivating the Climbing Nails, SheZow leapt straight upward to grab the ceiling. Having tucked his cape under his belt to keep it from hitting one of the lasers, SheZow began to crawl along the ceiling towards his target. After what seemed like hours, SheZow finally saw the plaque that read '**IMAGINATION**' meaning he was at the target. Maneuvering himself to drop straight down at the double-doors, SheZow leapt down and pried open the doors.

Inside the room, the massive arrays of computers were still humming quietly, ready to start up for the day. SheZow quickly approach one of the terminals and install the pink USB drive he had been carrying. With that the computers began to start up and give a pinkish glow to them. Then, on the giant monitor in the back of the room, Sheila appeared on screen with her usual pink back.

"Parameters set. Firewalls turned off. And access employee grade granted." intoned Shelia, "Things are looking good so far, SheZow."

"Good. What have you got so far?" asked SheZow, secretly hoping they had what they need already.

"Unfortunately, not much." said Sheila, "There are four levels of security in this network. Currently, I have access to Level One and I am working on getting to Level Two. I believe anything related to La Bruja will be at Level Four."

"So, how long will it take for you to get to Level Four?" asked SheZow.

"Given the amount of security for each level increases the higher up I go, I'd say…" Sheila paused for dramatic effect, "ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Good. While you find the evidence in the computer, I'm going to check out that room marked 'danger' I saw in the tour." replied SheZow.

"That might not be the best idea. La Bruja has always prepared traps for you and this room you're talking about practically screams 'trap!'" said Sheila, voicing her concerns.

"Exactly!" exclaimed SheZow, confusing not only Sheila, but Maz and Kelly who were listening in, "La Bruja is obsessed with me, so by 'falling into her trap,' I can distract her while Sheila gets everything we need to bury her!"

"That's too dangerous!" exclaimed Kelly over the open com, "You have no idea what surprises La Bruja might have cooked up!"

"At least give me a chance to get in there and help you!" yelled the 'Spotter,' "I can just…"

"Stop!" yelled SheZow, just loud enough to get everyone of the com's attention, "Sheila is right now in control of the building's security. She can help me or warn you if something goes wrong. This is the only way the plan is going to work."

Silence followed as both Maz and Kelly tried to think up a way to change Guy's mind. Unfortunately, they knew from personal experience that once Guy made up his mind, there was no turning back. It was in this moment Sheila decided to give some advice: "If you truly wish to go through with this plan, please remember to turn off 'stealth mode' before entering the room. You'll need to be at one hundred percent to get through whatever trap is there."

"Thanks, Shelia." said SheZow as he turned to exit the room.

"Oh, and Guy…" started Shelia, SheZow turning around to hear what she had to say, "Good luck!" With that SheZow smiled, confident that everything would turn out right this time! As he turned back to his mission, neither he nor Shelia noticed green pixels begin to form on the main monitor…

Using the ceiling once again to bypass the security, SheZow made his way to the room marked '**DANGER**!' Dropping down in front of the double-doors, SheZow turned the knob on his belt to deactivate stealth mode. Almost a second afterwards, 'The Spotter' calls in: "Guy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to be at full strength for what's inside." stated SheZow, knowing the Sheicle turned back to its normal color.

"Well, be careful, dude. Call me if you need any help." said Maz, a little about his friend knowingly walking into a trap.

"Thanks, man." said SheZow, before opening the doors. Whatever his expectations were, the 'danger' room didn't fit it. There was almost no light except from the doorway, so SheZow activated the night vision mode of the I-She-U contacts. There were a few chemical drums and crates scatter all over the place and no windows as far as he could. As he slowly walked into the room, his She-S-P activated just as a large metal door slammed shut behind him, trapping him in the room. A faint laughter bounced around the room, giving no hint as to where it came from.

"Alright, you old witch, why don't you stop with the theatrics and show yourself?!" yelled SheZow, using his falsetto voice in case La Bruja had company. This turned out to be a good idea because the turned out to be from someone _other_ than La Bruja. Downs from the dark ceiling, a woman in dark green armor rode down on what could only be called a darker green sky board. The figure was wearing a concealing visor, but it was clear who it was from the lightning bolt T symbol on her chest.

"Tara!" said SheZow with annoyance. This was not who he was expecting to be here! Sure, Tara worked for Sartana's company, seemed to be good friends with her, and there was a cyber robotics expert at the company who could have been the one to give Tara her upgrades… Actually, in retrospect, this meeting isn't too surprising.

"Well isn't this a pleasure! My old nemesis breaking into the place I run the security for! Oh, this is a treat!" said Tara, obviously excited about the chance to fight SheZow, since technically, she would doing her job!

"I really don't have time for this Tara! I've got places to go, people to save, **fans** to sign autographs for!" said SheZow, emphasizing the last bit to really stick it to Tara.

"Oh, but you haven't seen my new toys yet!" exclaimed Tara, seemingly ignoring SheZow's jab, "For example, this sky board I'm riding is the **H**igh **A**ltitude **V**ehicle **O**ptimized for **C**ombat, or HAVOC for short. Plus this costume isn't just a new fashion statement."

"I actually kind of like it." said SheZow, seemingly impressed.

"Really!" said Tara, caught off guard by the compliment.

"Yeah, I especially like the visor. It's been so hard to fight you having to look at that _**horrible old face of yours!**_" said SheZow, letting lose another barb.

Beneath the visor, Tara's face twisted into a look of rage and her fists balled up in fury. She was just about to attack when La Bruja's voice came; "Tara, don't let her get to you! Trust me, the fun's about to start!"

And so, Tara remained in position, her fist still balled up in rage. Out of the shadows stepped La Bruja, herself sporting a change in costume. Instead of a funeral dress, La Bruja was now wearing a black leather Duster coat; with the bottom left open revealing that La Bruja's black boots were thigh high. Her face paint was the same as it was before, as was her hair, but the headdress had apparent been done away with. She also still wore black gloves that disappeared into the trench coats sleeves. The most startling change was the staff, the skull still had the same Dias de los Muertos pattern, but it was attached to what looked like a huge spinal column.

"So, SheZow, come to pay me a visit?" said La Bruja, as if asking an old friend.

"I know who you are _Sartana_! The jig is up!" declared SheZow, falsetto voice filled confidence. But rather than alarmed or distressed, La Bruja looked bored with SheZow's statement.

"Yes, yes, you finally discovered my secret identity, _after I have been practically screaming it into you face for three days_! Boy, you really are slow, _SheZow_!" exclaimed La Bruja, first in a bored tone than switching into an exasperated tone.

"Well, it's going to suck when _everybody in Megadale knows it_! That's right, thanks to a 'little friend' of mine, very dirty deed of you and your company is gonna be on the news tomorrow! So what do you think of that **Sartana**!" said SheZow, once again filled with confidence! Nothing could go wrong!

Tara and La Bruja both shared a look with each other, before they started laughing like crazy! SheZow was gaping in amazement! _What could possibly be funny about this?!_ thought SheZow, _I'm about to ruin Sartana's evil scheme and she's laughing!_ SheZow began to ball up his fists with rage at being made funny of by two seemingly beaten foes.

"HEY!" shouted SheZow releasing his pent up frustration, while still keeping his falsetto voice, "What's so funny?!"

Tara was the first of the two villainess to recover from their laughing fit to respond. "Don't you think I would have told Sartana about Sheila by now?" said Tara incredulous, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. SheZow was stunned; he hadn't thought that Tara was close enough to his Aunt Agnes to know about Sheila! This raised some new problems depending on what Sartana had cooked up in response to this information.

"I have long since had a method of dealing with _Sheila_ should she ever try to poke her nose in my affairs." stated La Bruja, having finally recovered from her laughing fit, "In fact, if what you say is true, then it will play right into my hands."

"What do you mean?" asked SheZow, growing more and more concerned.

"You see Tara and my observation can only tell me so much about you." began La Bruja, looking more and more smug, "But what you have done is given me direct access into your computer network! Now I will have all the information I need to be rid of you once and for all!" And with that, a chilling laugh rasped out of La Bruja's mouth!

(Scene Change)

Meanwhile, back in the computer room of Suarez Sensational, the main monitor began to flicker green as did the other systems. The situation was repeated in the Sheicle, with Maz startling awake from his 'rest.' "What the heck is going on?" he said more to himself. Little did he know that the exact same question was being asked back in the She-Lair.

"What the heck is going on, Shelia?!" half-questioned half-demanded Kelly worried about the strange situation.

"I don't…there seems to be…hacking attempts…Sensational computer systems. I can't…" Sheila tried to explain, but the green screen kept interrupting her until finally the green screen was all there was.

"Shelia?" questioned Kelly in a worried tone. Just then a pair of feminine lips similar to Sheila, except forest green, formed on the lime green screen. Then two eyes formed above the lips and began to blink. The lips formed various expressions, as if the new face were testing them out. And then, the new presence began to speak:

"HHEELL YEEEEAAAH BABY! It's the fabulous FAB coming to you live from the She-Lair! The tacky taboo is truly an eyesore! I mean ALL HOT PINK! Really. This place is a crime against fashion if nothing else."

"Excuse me," said Kelly starting off politely, "I don't mean to interrupt you little…whatever, but I just have two questions: who the heck are you and where is Sheila?!"

"Oh pardon me I forgot to introduce myself." said the computerized intruder, "I am **F.A.B.** That stands for **F**ully **A**utonomous **B**rowser. I am the one who protects Sartana's computer network from hackers and intruders, along with a few other miscellaneous tasks."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to Sheila!" demanded Kelly, getting sick of the AI's haughty attitude.

"Oh yes, the analogue relic. Don't worry; I have simply put her into 'stand by' mode whilst I relive you of all your secret files." stated FAB simply.

"Wait you can't do that!" said Kelly growing more concerned by the minute.

"Well you tried to rob our systems, so I'd say it's a fair trade. Not that I haven't done this before. How else do you think Suarez Sensational stays ahead in the fashion world? I read the internet for the latest trends and then 'borrow' them, all without leaving any evidence. Then it's just a matter of refining it and beating the other person to the patent office." admitted FAB, completely sure in her victory.

"Well I can still get Sheila back online manually!" said Kelly, racing to the console.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." stated FAB as she armed and fired the tennis ball launchers used in SheZow's previous training regime. "Now to deal with the _sidekick_."

And with that, while still hacking the computer in the She-Lair, FAB transfer over to the Sheicle. "Ugh, what is with you people and pink!" exclaimed FAB in disgust. With that the Sheicle changed from its usual pink to jade green. Then, Maz as the 'Spotter' was tied with the seat belt to the passenger's seat and FAB's face appear on the monitor: "Buckle up, little boy. We're going for a ride!" With that the Sheicle became a jade green She- C-10 and shot up into the sky at mach three!

(Scene Change)

"You're friends aren't coming to save you SheZow. I'm the one in control here, just like I have been from the beginning." said La Bruja, reveling in SheZow's shocked appearance, "I know your every move before you do, what bait to lure you into a trap, and what tools to use to bring you to your _knees_!"

SheZow rushed to the steel door, hoping to find a way to get to his friends. Unfortunately, Tara instantly block off his path. "Oh, no SheZow, there will be no rescue for _anyone_! As you plainly see, I have upgraded Tara's already formidable abilities and I want to see them in action. LIGHTS!"

With that last shout from La Bruja, the lights in the room shined brightly. After switching off the night vision mode to the lenses, SheZow got a good look around. One of the things he missed before was that the room appeared to take up about three stories of the building and the floor was about a hundred square feet! Also there seemed to be ledges and handle bars interspersed across the walls. It seemed that Sartana had spared no expense to set-up an arena for Tara and SheZow!

"Well, time to get this show on the road!" said Sartana as she moved to a lift nearby.

"You not gonna join the fight?" asked SheZow, since Sartana had been a part of every fight so far.

"Oh no, this is Tara's performance. I'll just be a spectator for your _humiliation_!" said La Bruja, ending with a laugh. And with that SheZow and Tara turned towards each other, ready to begin the fight. Tara used the sky board HAVOC to shoot up towards the ceiling. SheZow leapt onto the nearest ledge and using the handlebars, maneuver himself to within eyes level of Tara. They stare each other down waiting for a signal.

La Bruja gave that signal from her control room; "And begin!" Tara struck first with a cry of "Nails of Annihilation!" shooting out nails from her hands in a volley at SheZow. SheZow leaps to an adjacent ledge and pulled out her Laser Lipstick at the ready. SheZow decides to use his "Wind Winkers" to throw Tara off balance, but Tara seems prepared for that and readies the HAVOC's twin blaster canons on SheZow. SheZow uses the Laser Lipstick to deflect the blasts back at Tara, but Tara maneuvers out of the way while still firing.

La Bruja watches with glee from her control room and decides to activate some of the special features of the room. You see, Sartana originally designed the room to help train Tara and her mercenary forces. That means the room could be changed up via the control room. La Bruja flicked a switch and the ledges and handlebars began to retract and reappear at random. SheZow's ledge started to retract into the wall while he was under fire from Tara.

SheZow leapt to the closest ledge, barely hanging on the edge. Tara decided to capitalize with a new ability. Shooting what looked like green spikes from her Forearm Blasters, Tara gave a cry of "Lean, Green, Fighting Machines!" causing the spikes to transform into cat-sized and shaped, green robots! As SheZow pulled himself onto the ledge, he was faced with up to a dozen ravenous robots! "Oh, come on!" said SheZow clearly exasperated.

(Scene Change)

Meanwhile back at the She-Lair, Kelly was dodging barrage after barrage of tennis balls to try and reach the main monitor. FAB had taken over the She-Lair and was downloading precious She-crets of SheZow! FAB looked almost bored with the whole ordeal. "Really, tennis ball launchers." said FAB in a sarcastic tone, "I can understand their use for training exercises, but I was expecting a little more for security, like lasers or flamethrowers. Oh well, whatever makes my job easier."

With a finally leap to the console, a battered Kelly furiously types on the keyboard hoping desperately to reactivate Sheila. Luckily, FAB wasn't paying any attention until Sheila came back online. The monitor was split between Sheila with a pink background and FAB with a green background. "Who are you?" demanded Sheila, more than a little miffed at being put into 'stand by' mode.

"What's it to ya, grandma?" said FAB rather rudely, having no respect for Sheila.

"Oh, you going down, you binary bitch!" said Sheila, clearly incised by the intruder.

"Bring it!" said FAB, forming what looked like green feminine hands. Sheila did likewise, with pink hands, and then began to grapple for control of the She-Lair computer. Kelly watched as the launchers were taken offline and the lights flickered from pink to green and back again. Sheila needed an edge and Kelly knew just where to get one!

"Maz, you need to switch the She-C-10 to manual and hit this cybernetic charlatan where it hurts!" shouted Kelly over the comm., hoping Maz could hear her. Unfortunately, while Maz could hear her, he was still tied up with seatbelts in the passenger seat. Also FAB heard her too! "You hurt me! Ridiculous! But why don't I put on a spin cycle just in case!" said FAB as she made the She-C-10 do a number of barrel rolls.

(Scene Change)

Back with SheZow, he was forced to fight Tara's new cat bots. "I knew you'd end up as one of those creepy cat ladies, but this is ridiculous!" said SheZow, hoping for Tara to start shooting, but Tara didn't seem to notice his insults anymore. Meanwhile the little robots showed that they could punch and scratch well above their weight! Unable to use the She Slap on the fragile ledge, SheZow decided to show his newest weapon, "Sheer Surface Climbing Nails!"

Using the diamond tipped nails to fight the bots turned out to be a good idea! The robots were designed to be portable and light weight, meaning the new nails were turning them into scrap metal! Tara became furious, lifting her visor and hitting SheZow with her patented "Snotball Snare!" trapping SheZow against the wall! Tara got the HAVOC lower close enough to SheZow to meet face to face with her.

"Who's the hero now?" said Tara, with a demented tone of triumph.

"Still me." said SheZow simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tara's face twisted into a menacing sneer as she brought out her Mega Mascara. Just as she was about to bring it down on SheZow, SheZow shouted, "Wait, don't I get a last request or something?"

Apparently deciding it couldn't hurt, Tara lowered her Mega Mascara. "Sartana knows a lot of things about me including my secret identity. Do you know it?" said SheZow, curious in his last moments.

SheZow would later admit to being surprised when Tara started laughing uproariously! "No, I don't know you _secret_ and I never cared to!" said Tara, in the midst of her laughter. Calming down she further explained, "What's the point of defeating you when you're a _civie_! Nobody would care unless I killed the _real_ SheZow!"

Seeing the shocked look on SheZow's face, Tara elaborated further, "That's why I don't bother with a secret identity! Ordinary people don't matter in the grand scheme of things! Only those with power matter in this world!"

"But the people you saved…" SheZow said, trying to remind Tara that the point of being a super hero was to save lives.

Tara just gave a derisive snort. "Fame is the easiest way to gain power! If I have to work to save a bunch of nobodies then so be it! But you had to ruin it all! We could have shared in the glory, but you had to hog it all for _yourself_!"

That's when Guy realize, his aunt hadn't abandoned a friend for fame! She was trying to show Tara that there was more to being a hero than the fame. But Tara just let the bitterness blind her and turn into hate! "You were never a hero, _Tara_!" said SheZow, showing a new level of contempt, "Real heroes help people because it's the right thing! If I could, I'd give up all that fame just to show you how far you've fallen! But it wouldn't because you've became just as much a twisted sociopath as Sartana!"

Tara looked for an instance as if she truly understood SheZow's argument, but then her face returned to a twisted sneer, "Well this _twisted sociopath_ is gonna be celebrated as the one who took down the **rogue** SheZow! **What do ya think of that?!**" And with that, Tara pulled back her Mega Mascara, about to perform the final blow!

(Scene Change)

Meanwhile, in the She-C-10, Maz had finally been able to loosen his restraints during the barrel rolls. Unfortunately, that meant that he was now bumping around the cockpit. Thankfully, he accidently hit the 'manual override' button and get back control of the She-C-10.

"What's going on?!" shrieked the irate FAB, having just realized that she lost control of the plane.

"I'm about to shut you down, that's what going on!" said Maz trying to keep his lunch in, while turning the plane back to Suarez Sensational.

"Ha! Just because you have control of the plane, doesn't mean you can stop my hacking the She-Lair's computer! Even that relic Sheila is barely holding on! And there is no way to cut off the data flow from in here!" said FAB, confidently.

"Oh, but there is." said Maz, aiming the She-C-10 at the Suarez computer hub SheZow originally planted the computer worm. "I'm about to cause a system _crash_!"

FAB's computer face stared at Maz with confusion, before seeing the full scope of his plan, "CRAAAAA-"

(Scene Change)

BOOOOOM! A large thunderous explosion shook the whole of Suarez Sensational! Tara was jerked away from SheZow before dealing the final blow, while SheZow was shaken loose from the Snotball Snare. La Bruja began to look around frantically: this was not a part of her plan! Bringing up her wrist communicator, she screamed, "FAB, what's going on?!"

FAB appeared in holographic form from the wrist com, looking rather sheepish, "Well do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"FAB!" La Bruja said dangerously, clear upset at the shaking she was still feeling from the building.

"Well the good news is that I have managed to download everything I can find from the She-Lair into the back-up site. Also I erased almost all of the evidence _Sheila_ was able to get from our system. There is nothing on their system that they could use to convict you in court." said FAB, hoping to sooth La Bruja's rage with the good news. It didn't work.

"What's the bad news?" said La Bruja, showing that she was in no mood for games.

"Well…It seems that Maz, SheZow's sidekick, manage to wrestle control of the She-C-10 from me and to cut off our link to the She-Lair, crash it into the network hub. It worked, but it also caused a lot of structural damage to the building. We have about three minutes before it collapses." said FAB simply, in a matter of fact tone.

"**WHAT!**" screamed La Bruja. None of this had been covered in her plans for that night! FAB took that moment to download herself to the back-up site, along with all relevant data, leaving La Bruja positively steaming with rage! After calming herself down, La Bruja activated the com for the battle room, "Tara we need to get out of here NOW!"

"NO! I am this close to finishing her!" Tara would not let SheZow off this easy.

"The building is about to collapse! There will be other times! We need to go NOW!" repeated La Bruja, hoping to get across the urgency of the situation. Tara growled, but obeyed, flying up to a hidden hatch. SheZow ran out of the room as fast as he could avoiding debris. Activating his comm., he asked, "Sheila, where's Maz? I need a ride out of here."

Sheila looking winded herself explained, "Maz and the She-C-10 are currently in the network room you were in previously."

Surprised at the information, SheZow raced with super speed to the room with the plaque reading '**IMAGINATION**.' Inside the room was a mess with the She-C-10 having smashed all of the computers. Maz was dazed in the driver's seat, which SheZow raced towards. "That's it, I am revoking your pilot's license!" said SheZow to Maz in a joking tone.

"She's all yours, Chief." said Maz in a pained tone. Shifting seats quickly, SheZow piloted the slightly batter She-C-10 out the hole it created in the building. Once outside, the damage was much more obvious, with a deep about two stories wide and a hundred feet in. The plane must have hit some support beams on the way in because the top section of the building was listing towards the hole. As the She-C-10 hovered a safe distance away, Suarez Sensational began to fall!

The top ten floors of the building came crashing forward in catastrophic momentum! The statue of Sartana Suarez in front of the building was crushed, along with the runway/archway facing it. In the end, all that was left was the bottom ten floors, slightly damaged, a pile of rubble in front of the entrance, and startlingly, the head of the Sartana Suarez statue. Other than being unattached to the rest of its body, it seemed to be in perfect condition!

SheZow looked on the scene with a melancholy sense of pride. There was no telling what Sartana had stolen from Sheila, and they had nothing evidence wise to show for it. However, SheZow survived the trap and wreck the building, which will no doubt cost Sartana a pretty penny. It was a Pyrrhic victory all around, but it was better than what they had before!

"Let's go home." said SheZow somberly, piloting the She-C-10 back to the She-Liar.

Disclaimer: WHOO! This is my longest, most action packed chapter ever! Now for those of you questioning my portrayal of Tara, I think that we can agree that Tara only seemed interested in the fame of being a hero rather than saving lives. I hope people read and review because it tell me how you feel. Also I don't own anything relate to SheZow. By the way, my inspiration for the cat bots Tara now has comes from the character Kat in Kid vs. Kat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen: Public Relations She-saster

As the She-C-10 pulled into the entrance to the She-Lair, the full effectiveness of La Bruja's trap was laid bare. The damaged done by the tennis ball launchers was rather surprising. The consoles were missing buttons on the keypad and the scanner screen was cracked. There were chips taken out of the stone cavern wall. But what really struck SheZow, aka Guy Hamdon, in the heart was seeing the injuries Kelly had sustained during the bombardment!

There she was, sitting at the console chair, trying to show a brave front despite the obvious injuries. Kelly had bruises all over her arms and legs from when she could not dodge the shots. She even had a black eye from the first time she tried to reach the computer console. Despite it all, Kelly seemed to grin and bear it, knowing her brother and his friend probable suffered worse at Suarez Sensational.

"So, rough night huh!" said Kelly trying to ease the tension in the room. Maz and SheZow gave Kelly a deadpan look. The Sheicle, freshly transformed back from the She-C-10, was covered in dents and scraps, amazing given that it recently crashed through a building! Maz was covered in bumps and bruises from FAB's little 'joyride,' while SheZow's was torn and slightly singed from his fight with Tara. All in all, no one came through this adventure smelling like roses!

To further prove the point, Sheila appeared on the main console with her signature grin, minus one of her teeth. "Despite appearance, I believe you should all be proud of how you've all dealt with this most trying of situations." said Sheila encouragingly.

With a sigh, SheZow turned to Shelia and asked, "Okay, what kind of repair bill are we talkin' here."

"Thankfully most of the physical damage is superficial and should only take a day to repair, but as for how much FAB got in her hack…" said Sheila, hesitantly.

"FAB managed to delete almost all the data Sheila got from Sartana's database, leaving behind only a heavily encrypted file. It'll take weeks for Sheila to translate the file in full and there's no telling what kind of booby traps it could hold." said Kelly, feeling like they had gone one step forward, two steps back.

"Did FAB get anything useful for…La Bruja?" said Maz nervously, almost fearing the answer.

"Fortunately, I was able to keep her from getting any information that could lead La Bruja to the She-Lair." said Shelia, smiling proudly, almost wearing her missing tooth like a badge, "She did manage to get files on SheZow's enemies and gadgets, however most of SheZow's gadgets rely on the Glam-rocks found in the She-Lair so that won't be too helpful for her. There is one curious thing to note."

"What?" said SheZow, also curious.

"During my time fending FAB off, I notice that her searches started getting specific," began Shelia, "I think Sartana was trying to find information on the ring, specifically on how to make one for herself."

While SheZow and company were not _too_ surprised, they were a little worried. "She didn't get anything did she?" asked Kelly, worried about a supercharger La Bruja.

"Like I have told you and Guy a number of times, your Aunt Agnes and those before her never found anything specific about the rings origins. What is known is that while it is somehow related to the Glam-rocks, the stone in the ring is not itself a Glam-rock." stated Shelia.

"So basically, La Bruja got nothing for her troubles?" said Maz.

"The most useful information La Bruja has right now is the locations of several trapped villains. The only information on the ring in the system is your Aunt Agnes's attempts to research it." exclaimed Sheila.

A sense of relief washed over the room. Maz was glad that his crazy scheme stopped La Bruja from getting the location of the She-Lair. Kelly was glad about her part in this adventure having some real help to the cause. But the happiest of the whole group was Guy Hamdon, aka SheZow. Sure, La Bruja caused a significant amount of damage to the She-Lair and the Sheicle, but La Bruja lost her main office in Megadale, which would take months and millions of dollars to repair. Yeah, the day was sheweet!

Just then a flashing icon appeared on the main monitor. Sheila looked it over and said, "It seems word has already spread about the collapse of the Megadale main office of Suarez Sensational. You might want to have a look at Brian Smirk's on site report."

Looking between themselves, the teens present had a similar bad vibe about the news report. However, despite reservations, SheZow said, "Put it on the monitor. Might as well see what kind of shape Sartana is in."

And so, the main monitor showed Brian Smirk, number one reporter of Megadale, right outside the wrecked offices of Suarez Sensational. Fire fighters were combing through the wreckage, looking for survivors and putting out open blazes. Brian seemed like he was doing some last minute prep work on his appearance before noticing that they were live. Getting into a solemn pose, Brian began:

"This is Brian Smirk, reporting to you **live** from the site of the collapsed Suarez Sensational Megadale Headquarters. Rescue officials are still combing through the wreckage looking for survivors, though thankfully the late hour means that personal inside the building would be minimal. Experts are still baffled as to the true cause of the incident though we will be with you throughout the entire-"

"I KNOW WHO CAUSED THIS!" loudly exclaimed Sartana Suarez having just arrived on-site. The cameraman pans to the right to reveal Sartana and Tara both dressed as they were during Kelly and Guy's trip through Suarez Sensational early. The only difference being Sartana's face twisted into a look of pure rage, "It was that _puta _SheZow who caused this, this…_**disastre!**_"

"That is a very serious accusation, Ms. Suarez. I hope you have proof to back it up." said Brian Smirk, somewhat put off by Sartana's explosive temper.

"Oh, we got all the proof we need, right here!" said Tara, pulling out a computer disk from her jacket pocket, "Now do you have anywhere I can put this in."

The cameraman is seen pointing to a set-up in the news van. "Thank you." said Tara, everyone is seen walking over to the news van, with the cameraman carefully recording the whole thing. Tara places the disk into the monitors in the van and footage from Sartana's security cameras shows up on screen. "Ah, there we go." said Tara, eager to see SheZow's downfall.

"Now as you can see here," said Sartana as a scene of SheZow entering the '**DANGER**' room appeared, "SheZow is performing an illegal search of my place of business _and_ breaking into a restricted section of my offices not ten minutes before the building collapse. But that's not all! As you can see here," a scene showing the She-C-10 piloted by Maz as 'The Spotter' crashing into the building from outside cameras "is SheZow's new apparent sidekick causing the structural damage that collapsed my building! I demand that an arrest notice be put out for SheZow **immediately**!"

"How were you able to recover all of this security footage so quickly?" asked Brian Smirk.

"I route all of the security footage to my house and when I got an alert I immediately ran over to see the damages." said Sartana, covering her tracks.

"While this doesn't prove SheZow in a malicious wrong doing, it does make you eligible for **SURF**." said Brian Smirk, simply.

"**SURF**? What's that?" said Sartana _and_ Guy simultaneously.

"**SURF** or the **S**heZow **U**rban **R**enewal **F**und is an emergency fund given by SheZow to anyone whose place of business was damaged during the course of her crime fighting duties. Wasn't this brought up when you lost the _Fahsionista_?" asked Brian Smirk, as if everyone knew about it.

"No they did not!" said Sartana, now seemingly focusing her anger elsewhere.

"Coming up next, _City Hall Scams! Is the Governor Cheating You Out of Your Need Relief Funds_? We'll find out more soon. This is Brian Smirk, signing off." said Brian Smirk, setting up his next story and ending the current one.

"WAI-" said Sartana, trying to fit in one more snip about SheZow before the story ended.

In the She-Lair, all previous relief seemed to evaporate. Sartana had just used the disaster to effect how SheZow is seen by the public! Popularity was a two way street for SheZow. True, it had mostly been good for Guy and he got all of the perks of fame, but that meant all of his actions as a superhero were put under a microscope! This is no way to tell how people are going to interpret what Sartana just revealed to the people!

"Hey, Guy," started Kelly, eager to comfort her stressed out brother, "Don't worry about it. There will be some backlash, but it shouldn't last more than a few days. You a great hero and everybody knows it!"

"Everybody, except Dad." said Guy as he transformed back from SheZow, the real reason he was depressed revealing itself. Guy's father was a police officer who hated SheZow for getting involved in police business. This could set Officer Hamdon into overdrive to arrest SheZow!

"Listen Guy," said Sheila in a soothing tone, "You have had a rough night. I think it's important that we **all** get a good night's sleep tonight. I am certain everything will be better in the morning."

"Okay Shelia, maybe your right." Said Guy as he, his sister and Maz made their way to the lift back to his house, "Good night Shelia."

"Pleasant dreams to you all." said Shelia as she operated the lift up and shut down for the night. But deep within her circuits, Shelia could not shack the feeling that things were only going to get _**worse!**_

(SCENE CHANGE)

Lighting illuminated a dark Gothic castle! At least, that was on the billboard that Sartana's limousine passed on the way to her old family home. Yes, the stately and expansive Suarez Hacienda, built in the style of old Mexican fortresses, yet still filled with many of the amenities expected of a billionaire's home. A thirty foot swimming pool in the back, a highly advanced computerized service and security system, and satellite TV connections were but a few of the luxuries to be found in this palatial estate.

These amenities matter little to Sartana, as she walked with Tara up the steps of her birth home. Yes, this is where Sartana was born and raised! One would expect that Sartana's parents spoiled her like a princess given such luxurious surroundings. But those same people could not have possibly been more wrong…

"Ah, home sweet home," muttered Sartana dejectedly, "Or, at least, that's what other people can say."

"What was that?" Tara asked, unable to hear Sartana's comment.

"Nothing, let's just get inside." said Sartana firmly. Opening the massive doors of the estate, Tar and Sartana enter a typical main hall with a massive staircase and chandelier. Next, they walk up the staircase to a massive set of double doors. Opening said doors leads to what a first glance looks like a dining hall, expect for the high-tech projector system showing FAB's icon. Also joining the duo inside was Mocktopus, looking very impatient.

"Well, glad you two final decided to show up!" said Mocktopus, tired of the wait.

"Hey, while you were in her relaxing, I was just one step from eliminating SheZow!" exclaimed Tara, still angry at not getting rid of SheZow.

"_Oh, I was just one step away from eliminating SheZow!_ Geesh, take a number sister!" said Mocktopus unimpressed by Tara's declaration.

"Enough! We don't have time for this childish behavior!" said Sartana, hoping to restore order to the meeting. Turning to Mocktopus, she asked; "Is everything ready?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry! All of SheZow's enemies have agreed to the meeting in two days, even Mega Monkeybreath! _Oh, if I must!_ Yeesh, why you'd want to work with him I will never know." said Mocktopus.

"We will see if Mega Monkey is open to the proposal. If not, _well_…he can serve as a lesson for the others!" Sartana said, ending with a light chortle before turning to FAB, "How was your little trip through Sheila's mind, FAB?"

"Dusty, but it still had most of the data we needed. I could not retrieve the _exact_ location for the She-Lair, but I did get information on SheZow's tech and the whereabouts of _certain_ villains not in conventional prisons." explained FAB, while revealing schematics of the Sheicle and a location for Brouhaha's prison.

"We might not have the Glam-rocks which powers SheZow's devices, but the schematics will still give us something to work with." said Tara, eager to upgrade her arsenal.

"Yes, yes, that is all well and good, but what about the information I was after!" said Sartana, eager to learn the secrets of SheZow's ring.

"Oooh," said FAB, hesitant to reveal what came next, "there wasn't any new information on the ring."

Sartana stood frozen, a look of shock etched on her face. "WHAT!?" she yelped unexpectedly.

"It would seem that SheZow and her predecessors never could find any real information on **how **the ring was created in the first place." explained FAB, knowing something bad was about to happen.

Sartana fumed, steam literally coming out her ears and eye turning blood red. Tara and Mocktopus took this as a sign to leave the room. Once they had exited the room, Sartana flew into a furious rampage smashing holes in the walls and smashing chairs against the floor. Grabbing her La Bruja staff, she was about to bring it down on FAB's projector!

"WAIT! THERE MIGHT STILL BE A WAY!" screamed FAB, hoping to be spared a beating. It seemed to work as Sartana stopped inches from the projector. Pull the staff back to her side, Sartana gave a gesture of 'continue.'

"While the database showed no data, it did show that Guy Hamdon went on a time-traveling journey not too long ago." said FAB, glad that she had saved herself, "Now, I can't be sure, but Guy _might_ have asked one of his earlier ancestors about the ring. There is no way to know for certain, however."

"Oh, but there is." said Sartana in a sing-song voice, while walking to a wall safe. On the keypad she typed in **062913** and looks into the safe. The scene pans to Sartana's face from the safe's point of view, with an insane grin and an evil look in her blood red eyes, "_Pleasant dreams Senor Hamdon, __**pleasant screams! **_**AHAHAHAHA!**"

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. Also the SURF idea comes from the Teen Titans GO! Comics with TURF. There is a hint in this chapter about what happens next. Can you find it? Write me a review with your guess and see if you're right. But read and review anyway please.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen: Dream Escape

It had reached the point when Guy wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall into the sweet oblivions of sleep. Kelly and Guy made sure not to wake their parents as they returned to their bed rooms and Maz returned home to his bed. Right now, the only thing on their minds was getting to bed, because they had a lot to face tomorrow. There was no doubt that the news report would be repeated in the morning and Guy's father would blow a gasket. Boxter Hamdon had enough reasons to hate SheZow and this report would just add fuel to a burning bonfire!

So for now, Guy was just looking forward to a quiet night's sleep. He did not even care what kind of dream he had, as long as he could forget about what he would have to face tomorrow. As he drifted off to dreamland, Guy heard what sounded like didgeridoos and flutes playing a soothing tune. As Guy 'woke up' in dreamland, he heard the sound of a woman humming a soothing tune. From a nearby bush, Guy looked on as a woman in white began to sing to her baby:

"_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.**_"

The woman then turned to face Guy's direction leading to his first shock: it was Sartana! Dressed in a white evening wear with slit along the thigh to show off her legs, Sartana was wearing white stiletto heels and long white dress gloves while holding a baby bundle in her hands. She appeared to be singing a lullaby to a baby, Sartana was completely absorbed in the task, not even noticing Guy:

"_**Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath.**_

_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**_"

As Sartana continued to sing the lullaby, the scenery began to change! The air grew colder and colder, the flowers turned to darker colors while growing thorns and a storm seem to form as the song progressed. At the 'loyalty' part of the song, other voices seemed to join in with the lullaby from the shadows! It was then that Guy decided to act!

"_**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother, the traitor  
And you will expose his puppeteer behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty.**_

_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**_"

Transforming into SheZow, with a quiet '**You go girl!**' Guy intended to rush out and confront Sartana! Unfortunately, he didn't notice the Sombras that appeared and restrained him. Sartana looked up with an amused smirk at the struggling Guy and made a shushing gesture. She knew he was there the whole time! Afterwards, she went right back to her lullaby, as if nothing had occurred:

"_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep  
And carry you down into sleep  
Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,  
And carry you down into sleep.**_

**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty_**  
**_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me._**"

As the song continued, new changes occurred, this time to Sartana! The white of her dress faded to grey and then to black as the song progressed. The same event occurred with the gloves and the shoes. Also a silver skull shaped lapel appeared on the top left hand corner of her dress. And the song played on:

"_**Guileless son, each day you grow older**_  
_**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**_  
_**The child of my body, the flesh of my soul**_  
_**Will die in returning the birthright he stole.**_

_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**_"

The most drastic of Sartana's transformation occurred when her skin turned black. Not usually African American hue most people would have seen, but a **solid black****!** It was becoming difficult to tell where Sartana's dress ended and her skin began when white bone tattoos seemed to appear corresponding to the human skeletal system! Finally, her eyes tuned a blood red with her pupils becoming pitch black! And the song played on:

"_**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep**_  
_**And carry you down into sleep**_  
_**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep,**_  
_**And carry you down into sleep.**_

_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty**_  
_**Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me.**_"

With this final stanza of the song, the skull staff Sartana had used previously, with its massive spinal column, lowered itself from the sky slowly. Sartana reached up her right hand to grasp the staff, while using the left one to holding the bundle. The staff sank right into Sartana's hands just as the song ended with Sartana humming the tune soothingly at the end. With that, the scene had changed from an idyllic dream to an all-consuming nightmare!

With SheZow still restrained by the Sombras, Sartana, now dressed as La Bruja, calmly walked up to her intended victim. A sly grin formed on her face as everything seemed to be under her complete control. Leaning herself down to face the restrained SheZow face to face, she sarcastically asked, "So _Senor_ Hamdon, having a pleasant sleep so far?"

"Well you know, I did sort of ask for this." said SheZow, cheekily.

"Oh, really, how so?" asked La Bruja, mildly curious.

"Yeah, right before I went to sleep, I wished for something to keep my mind off Dad's reaction to the event of this night. Well…this should do it!" said Guy half-joking half-serious.

La Bruja gave a sinister snicker before saying, "Oh Guy, your single digit wit truly makes these encounters so entertaining. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to good raid you mind for the little things. Personal fears, important secrets, you know how it is." And with that La Bruja turned to leave.

"Wait!" exclaimed SheZow curious about one thing, "What's with the bundle in your arms?"

Looking down at the bundle, La Bruja slapped her head and said, "_Aye basura_! I knew I forgot about something!" Turning back towards SheZow, La Bruja leaned in close and said, "You wish to know what I am holding…" pausing for dramatic effect, La Bruja put her lips right next to Guy's ear and whispered, "_Our daughter!_"

As La Bruja got backed up to a standing position, she was treated to the sight of SheZow agape with shock and horror. "Not in the traditional sense." Stated La Bruja, soothing some of Guy's fears, "I crafted her back when I was little girl and kept her close all these years. Until, when I started moving against your aunt, I placed her inside your current home to spy on SheZow and look for the entrance to the She-Lair. Of course, it wasn't long afterwards that I killed your aunt and the child was forced to linger in the manor…forgotten.

"Imagine my surprise when I found her at the _dump of all places_ but with a surprising amount of intelligence to give. You see, it was your _fears_ that truly brought her to full life, making you, in many ways, _her father!_" finished La Bruja while unwrapping the bundle to reveal the horror within. It was Baby Scarington! The dream monster Guy had faced and threw in the trash! As the little monster stood upright it turned to Guy with an evil happy smile and said, "Hi there _**daddy!**_"

That was it for Guy! The straw that broke the camel's back! Sartana may not have known everything about Guy but she knew enough! There was no telling how long her master plan had been in the works and he didn't have a clue on how to stop it! With this shocking revelation he lay limp on the ground, the Sombras having let go of him. There was no way out as far as he could see.

"Well, I must be off! Having fun spending time with your daddy!" said Sartana to Baby Scarington as she walked to a glowing blue and pink portal into Guy's mind. Baby Scarington just stared down at Guy, no doubt imagining all of the **fun** she was going to have.

"So _daddy_, wanna **play**?!" said Baby Scarington, as she drew closer to SheZow.

"You'll have to deal with me first!" yelled a voice from behind the little monster. Baby Scarington and Guy looked to the source of the declaration. It was Kelly! While Guy was wondering how Kelly got into his dreamland, Baby Scarington gave a little giggle similar to a child when they see a birthday present, "Oh boy, Aunt Kelly is here! Just let me finish _playing_ with daddy, and I'll get right to you!"

"You've been a naughty little girl, Baby Scarington!" said Kelly, with utmost confidence, "And now you'll have to deal with…" and with that a transformation occurred. Kelly's outfit changed from her usually attire to a less homemade version of her old super outfit! "…HER-CULES!"

Baby Scarington looked on at the transformation, clearly unimpressed. "Oh, you wanna play dress-up! Well here's my new **outfit!**" And so, Baby Scarington also changed forms! Growing to thirty stories in height, Baby Scarington's dress changed to a shade of pitch black, while her button eyes turned a shade of blood red. Her rattle changed into a mace which she prompted tried to crush Kelly with!

Rather than dodge the blow, Her-cules caught the rattle-mace and threw it back at Baby Scarington! The mace caught the evil doll right in the face, knocking her over! In fact, if SheZow had not rolled out the way, he would have been crushed! But that thought had not even occurred to him as he rushed over 'Her-cules's' side. In fact his biggest concern could be summed up in what he said next, "How the fuck are you in my mind?!"

"Technically, we are in a collective dream that seems to connect yours, mine and Sartana's mental-scapes." Said 'Her-cules,' explaining like a teacher would a clueless student, "But that's not important right now. I don't know how but Sartana has connected all of our subconscious minds together to try to get some info out of yours."

"But why? She got everything she wanted when FAB hacked into Shelia." said SheZow, confused at Sartana's actions.

"I don't think she got what she wanted most: how your ring was created! That's why she's digging around your mind! Remember, you went to the past to stop Mega Monkey. She must believe that you might have seen or heard something that could help." explained Kelly.

"Well, than she's gonna be disappointed. Come to think of it, I probably should have asked more about the ring!" said SheZow in realization.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't, because this give us the opportunity of a lifetime!" declared Kelly, rather overdramatically, "While she's stuck combing through that mess you call a mind…"

"Hey, it is not a mess! How would you even know that?!" asked SheZow incised by his sister's insult.

"I took a quick peek before I came back to rescue you. Anyway…" began Kelly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop! You peeked inside my mind! That is like a total invasion of my privacy!" said SheZow, further enraged by his sister's disregard for his privacy.

"It was just a general peek, I didn't see anything personal! Now can we please **focus!**" demanded Kelly, tried of the interruptions, "I can keep the little monster busy, while you can go into Sartana's mind!"

"Shouldn't I try to stop Sartana…" began SheZow, not seeing what Kelly was getting at.

"Listen! This maybe our one and only chance to get a peek at Sartana's plans!" shouted Kelly, trying to get Guy to see her point, "It could take Sheila weeks to get through the inscriptions on that file, but you could see Sartana's whole plan while inside her mind!"

With that Baby Scarington began to awaken. No doubt hearing Kelly's plan, she whined "I'm telling mommy!" as a blue and pink portal began to open next to her. 'Her-cules' sprang into action and creating a lasso with her mind, roped the juvenile monster and pulled her away from the portal. "Hurry! I'll hold her while you look through Sartana's mind!"

"How do I get **into** Sartana's mind?!" asked SheZow, still somewhat confused by this situation.

"Just think about everything you know about Sartana and a portal will appear!" said Kelly, struggling to hold back Baby Scarington.

With that, SheZow immediately thought about everything he knew of the sadistic sociopath. And with that, a red and black portal appeared in front of him! As he stepped through the portal leading to Sartana's mind, he couldn't help wonder, _I wonder what Sartana will be seeing in __**my**__ mind._

(SCENE CHANGE)

"What a dump!" was the first thing Sartana said as she stepped into Guy's mind. Guy's Mind, from the outside, seemed a disorganized mess! While what you see in another's mind is mostly metaphorical, this scene did not bring Sartana's hopes up. It was surprising that Guy even remember his own name, much less anything important!

"Well, better get started." said Sartana, wishing to leave the mind as fast as possible. Looking at a sign post in front of her, split between 'SheZow' and 'Guy,' Sartana took the path labeled 'SheZow' hoping it included the information she needed. _I hope Baby Scarington isn't too rough with her playtime!_ thought Sartana smugly as she continued down the path. At the end, Sartana found a corridor of doors, unmarked, most likely leading to different memories.

"Hmmph, this is going to take a while." Said Sartana, unenthusiastically.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Meanwhile, SheZow had just entered Sartana's mindscape. Before him stood the Suarez Hacienda, though he had never been there, only with black painted walls and the windows giving off an eerie red glow. A large ornate fence with a menacing black gate surrounded the premise, allowing no unauthorized entry. "Whelp, this must be the place! Better find a way in quick!" said SheZow, not knowing how long Kelly could keep Baby Scarington at bay.

SheZow first walked up to the gate to see if it was locked. As he approached it, heavy footsteps could be heard approaching from the left of the gate. As SheZow stopped to identify the source of the noise, a massive machine stood before him. It was a huge twenty foot black robot with an egg shaped head and chicken legs armed with what looked like twin turreted laser cannons. As the menacing machine glared down at SheZow with glowing red sensors, it gave a booming order, "**FIRST REQUEST: PRESENT IDENTIFICATION OR BE DESTROYED.**"

"Uh what?" asked SheZow still in shocked at the machines presence.

"**SECOND REQUEST: PRESENT IDENTIFCATION.**" repeated the Machine while aiming its weapons at SheZow.

"Oh forget this!" said SheZow, pulling out his Laser Lipstick. He didn't have time for games right now!

"**WARNING: HOSTILE PRESSENCE DETECTED. LETHAL FORCE AUTHORIZED.**" said the Machine, charging up its weapons. Before it could get a shot off, SheZow leaped onto the head and thrust the Laser Lipstick straight through the headpiece. Sparks flew out of the holes and the robot jerked around before coming to a rest on the fence. Seeing a way in SheZow leapt over the fence from on top of the robot coming to a landing on the soft grass on the other side.

As SheZow walked up to the Hacienda, he could hear whispers through the air. _FASTER FASTER… WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE… AY BASURA… I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY… _"Creepy." Said SheZow, unnerved by what she was hearing. Then as suddenly as they started, the whispers ended when SheZow reached the front door. Mustering up the necessary courage, SheZow opened the front door.

The main room looked exactly as seen before, by the reader, with one clear exception. A massive painting hung in between the stairs depicting a Latin American family of three. The little girl in the center stood straight as an arrow but still her smile reflected a hope and joy only seen in the young. But the parents standing behind her told a different story. The father stood to the left, wearing a United States Army Colonel uniform, while the mother wore a sensible business suit. But their expressions were identical: a cold scowling look towards their daughter expressing disappointment.

It was while he was gazing at the painting that SheZow heard a new sound: the sound of a little girl crying. Now, SheZow was emotionally torn! He could just abandon a kid in trouble! But he also had to focus on the mission! In the end, after a few minutes of thought, SheZow ran off towards the crying child. It just wasn't in his nature to leave a child helpless!

(SCENE CHANGE)

As Sartana ran out of the door she had just entered, a large pie came hurtling out the door! Barely dodging out of the way, Sartana slammed the door shut and said while catching her breath, "Mental note: Do not release Brouhaha!"

Opening the next door she found, Sartana put on a dazzling smile, "Finally! I was beginning to think I would never find this!" It was the memory of SheZow's time travel mission! "Now all I have to do is sit back and watch for the information I need!"

As she sat back watching the memory unfold, Sartana felt a tingling feeling in the back of her skull. _Hmm, that's odd,_ thought Sartana, _I feel like something is going on back in __**my**__ mind. Oh well, it's probably nothing._ As she watched SheZow's past adventure, she was unaware of what he was getting into back in her mind.

(SCENE CHANGE)

SheZow entered a room where the crying seemed to be coming from. The room was dimly lit but held a four poster bed with curtains on the sides. As SheZow approached the bed, the crying became louder and clearer. As SheZow pulled back the curtains, he saw a little Latin American girl in a night shirt, her head tucked into her knees as she cried. _This must be Sartana's 'inner child.'_ thought Guy, having heard the term related to psychology from somewhere before.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" asked SheZow, concerned by the child's distress.

The child looked at SheZow with angry stare and said, "I only wanted _mami_ and _papi_ to love me, but all they do say that I have to try harder! I have perfect grades, I'm the most popular student, I built up the company, but it's still never enough! While you never have to do anything but show up and the city bows down and worships **you!** Well soon, you will know _pain_ and all you will have to look forward too is _**daylight's end!**_" And with that last chilling remark, the room began to twist and reshape!

(SCENE CHANGE)

"'Ring chooses wearer!' That's it! I perform a complex time consuming spell for that! I should have known the little _puta_ couldn't think to-" Sartana stopped her rant when her head began to throb, "Wha…what is this?" As her head began to clear, she realized, _HE'S IN MY __**MIND!**_ Like an angry shadow, Sartana flew out of Guy's mind, right past the still struggling Kelly and Baby Scarington, and landed in front of SheZow. With a look of absolute fury, La Bruja commanded, "_**GET OUT!**_"

(SCENE CHANGE)

Practically leaping out of bed, Guy awoke to find himself back in his bed room. It was morning, though he had actually woken up **before** his alarm went off. Just then Kelly burst into the door, looking rather disheveled herself. She looked at Guy with a 'full my next instructions to the **letter!**' sort of look and said, "After breakfast, straight to the She-Lair for a debriefing!"

Disclaimer: Hope you liked this trip through dreams! I'm worried I rushed the last part, but I try to get these chapters in before Sunday, so I can rest. Hope someone spotted the clue before: the combination to the safe was the American air date for "Guys and Dolls." Anyway, read and review. It's how I know if you like my work or not. Oh, and I don't own SheZow and the song was "Mordred's Lullaby" by Heather Dale.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen: A Glimpse of Madness

There Guy was, sitting in the chair in front of the main monitor in the She-Lair. The events of Sartana's 'dream invasion' still left a mark on Guy's thoughts. Despite Sartana gaining nothing from the venture, Guy felt like he had made a costly mistake as well. While he was in Sartana's mind, he could have looked for her secret plans; instead he went after a crying child. Though he would never call that a wrong decision, he knew Kelly would probably think it was. In the end his thoughts turned to a discussion he had with mom during breakfast:

_We now find ourselves at the Hamdon dining room, with the family at the table. Droosha had, for once, had forgone the usual exotic fair for a more traditional sausage and eggs breakfast. This was done because after Boxter saw the news about what happened at Suarez Sensational, he went on his biggest rant against SheZow yet. Yelling about everything from how 'she' had finally shown her true to how Sartana had not been told about the 'SURF' by the mayoral office and how they 'must be in cahoots with that __**SheCow!**__'_

_ The meal was a quiet affair, possibly to offset the angry rant of Boxter earlier that day. Guy didn't seem to have an appetite, while his father Boxter was tearing into his meal, either in rush to get to work or imagining the meal was SheZow and what he would do to her. Kelly held the same calm reserve as usual, seemingly unaffected by last night's events. Droosha also seemed to be picky with her food, worried about Sartana and how the events would affect her._

_ "Whelp," stated Boxter, having finished his meal first, "I'm off to see that __**SheCow**__ behind bars! Hope you have a good day at school kids!" And with that Officer Boxter left the household without a second thought, eager to see SheZow brought to' justice.' Never mind that the news report gave no indication on SheZow being official charged with any crimes._

_ "Well kids, better get you off to school! I have a really exciting lunch planned for you!" said Droosha, perhaps trying to make up for the lack exotic food at breakfast. It was when she started walking to the kitchen that Guy decided to speak his._

_ "Mom!"said Guy, really wanting to talk to her about something. Seeing the urgency in Guy's eyes, Droosha sat back down, waiting for him to continue. "I just…wanted to ask you something about Sartana."_

_ "Of course, dear, what is it?" asked Droosha, wanting to know what is bothering Guy._

_ "Remember how me and Kelly told you about visiting Suarez Sensational?" queried Guy, with his mom nodding in an affirmative, "Well, one thing Sartana said has been rattling around in my brain for a while. I told you how Tara was working for her. Well, even though we told her some of the stuff Tara has done around here, Sartana was willing to overlook it. When Kelly talked about how wrong it was and I comment on how everyone at the place seemed to be afraid of her, she said that one of her mother's favorite sayings was, 'better a __**bruja**__ than a __**puta**__.'"_

_ Droosha's eyes almost bulged out her skull with shock! "She told you about that!" said Droosha in shock._

_ Guy nodded his head, "Yeah she did. So the question I have is; what was Sartana like when you were together in high school?"_

_ Droosha seemed reluctant to discuss it but eventually she said, "You have to understand that much of who Sartana is was defined by her parents. Her father, Colonel Sancho Suarez, believed that everything that was good in life had to be earned with __**pain**__. Part of the reason Sartana was the head cheerleader was because of the ruthless physical training her father put her through. To be honesty, when I was at her house, the course which she went through __**daily**__ looked like something meant to the US Marine Corps!_

_ "Her mother, Maria Antonio-Suarez, was one of the first female business tycoons and the founder of Suarez Sensational. She pushed Sartana academically and always strove for excellences. I honestly shiver at the thought of how she reacted if Sartana ever got a bad grade."_

_ "Wait! Are you saying that Sartana's mother was physical abusive?!" exclaimed Kelly, horrified at the thought of a mother being abusive to her daughter._

_ "No no, I never said that! There were never any signs of physical abuse by either her mother or father. However, they never seemed to view Sartana as a daughter! They saw her as a reflection of themselves and their family, so if Sartana failed, they all failed!" said Droosha, trying to explain the Suarez mindset, "That didn't mean there weren't consequences for what they did."_

_ "What do you mean?" said Guy, wondering why his mother seemed so nervous._

_ "Well, while Sartana and I were friends, your aunt Agnes became something of a target for her. Sartana doesn't respect someone unless they show talent, either academically or physically. Your aunt was kind of a slacker, like you are Guy, no offense." said Droosha apologetically._

_ "None taken." said Guy, although as he thought about what she said, he began to realize that being SheZow might have been as tough on his aunt as it was on him, at least when it came to schoolwork._

_ "I mean, Agnes would come in late to class or just skip it all together. Also, she rarely got her homework done and her grades were suffering. To Sartana, that made Agnes the perfect target for her frustrations. To Agnes, Sartana was the mean popular girl stereotype you see on TV. Always pulling pranks on her, humiliating her whenever she could. I tried my best to curb some of Sartana's actions but it was difficult." said Droosha, reminiscing._

_ "How exactly were you Sartana's friend?" asked Kelly, seeing what she saw as an inconsistency in the story._

_ "Oh, I was head of the drama club." Said Droosha, while her kids looked on confused, "Sartana joined the club to get away from the pressure her parents put her under. She was as amazing on stage as she was in the classroom and on the field! It was during practice that she and I became friends. What she loved best were the musical numbers, where she got to sing on stage. By the time we had all reached our senior year, I managed to get her to stop bullying Agnes and she helped me get a date with your father! Oh, it was all going perfectly until..."_

_ "Until what?" asked Guy, wondering why she paused in her story._

_ "It was right around that time that SheZow became a public name. Until that point she seemed to work in the shadows. It was an alien invasion that put the spotlight on her. At first, I didn't think anything off it despite your father mumbling about her being a 'vigilante.' But then I notice something change in Sartana. She became cold and distant; she didn't even bother auditioning for any of plays anymore! Not even some of the musicals where she could have gotten the lead role! One day, I just confronted her in the girls' locker room to try to get her to tell me what was wrong._

_ "She went ballistic! She ranted about how SheZow got popular by, in her own words, 'less than nothing!' I explained to Sartana how SheZow had just saved the world, but she wouldn't listen! Eventually she stormed out of the locker room! It was only later than I realized the truth behind Sartana's anger."_

_ "What truth?" asked Guy, hoping to get a glimpse at Sartana's motives._

_ "It seems that among the people who had become enamored with SheZow were her parents! In her mind, I think, she blames SheZow for 'stealing' the love of her parents. No matter how much I tried to talk her out of it, she just became bitterer and bitterer about SheZow's fame! I began to worry about her after we split off into different colleges. But 'life' got in the way, with marrying your father and raising you kids, I lost track of her until today."_

_ A hush silence came over the table as, unknown to Droosha, Kelly and Guy had an idea as to what happened with Sartana. After building up her resources and skills, Sartana finally got her chance to kill SheZow. But rather than relieving her of her pain, it only intensified it! Droosha was completely unaware of the type of sociopath Sartana had become in the years since they last met._

_ "But in the end, I guess she finally got over it!" said Droosha, unaware of her children's dark thoughts, "Well, mostly. Anyway I think I kept you two here long enough. Time to go to school!"_

Back in the She-Lair, Guy was thinking back on his day. After the revelation his mom gave him at breakfast, Kelly decided it was better that they talk with Maz in the She-Lair after school. School had been like it always was for Guy: boring! There wasn't even a '**She-emergency**' to break up the usual tedium of school. Yet ironically, it was that dull atmosphere which helped Guy keep his mind off of either the dream or the morning afterwards.

Maz and Kelly arrived through the firemen pole leading to the She-Lair from Guy's room. Kelly decided to start things off, "Sheila, what are the results on that coded file from Sartana's computer network?"

"Well, good afternoon to you too," said Sheila, a bit surprised at Kelly's abrupt behavior, "Unfortunately, while the file does contain details of Sartana's plans, the only details I have manage to decode so far refer to events that have already occurred."

"So, basically nothing so far." said Maz a little disappointed.

Kelly sighed, knowing this might be the case and turned to Guy, "Guy, when you were in Sartana's mind, did you manage to find anything that might helps us?"

Guy was rubbing the back of his head, looking nervous, when he said, "Honestly, not much. I fought a weird security robot, I looked around Sartana's house (which was very creepy by the way), and I kind of got distracted by a crying girl before Sartana kicked me out."

Rather than being upset, Kelly looked intrigued by what Guy said, "So you spoke with Sartana's inner child."

"Yeah?" said Guy, curious as to why Kelly didn't seem mad that he had screwed up again.

"What exactly did this 'child' say to you when you confronted her?" asked Kelly.

"Well, she started yelling at me about how hard it was to get her mom and dad to love here and how 'I show up and the city bows down and worships me'. And…" said Guy, struggling to remember the last part.

"And?!" asked Kelly, urgently.

"And she said something about me knowing 'only pain' and how all I had to 'look forward too was daylight's end.'" finished Guy. No sooner did he say those words than Sheila began to act strange. The children looked at the computer monitor as pink streams of code seemed to shimmer along its surface, blocking Sheila's lips from view. Sudden Shelia reappeared saying, "Cipher encryption decoded."

"Wait what?!" said Guy, really confused at this point.

"The second half of the encrypted file from Sartana's systems was encoded with a cipher system, meaning that only by typing in the correct word or words would allow someone to unlock it." explained Sheila, "In this case the phrase 'daylight's end' was what was necessary to unlock more of the file, though not all of it."

"So what were you able to unlock?" asked Guy.

"It seems that Sartana has schedule a meeting with several of SheZow's enemies to take place later this week. To be exact, Wednesday at 5:30 pm." said Sheila.

"Do you have the meeting's exact location?" asked Kelly, excited that they finally had a break in the case.

"Do you remember SheZowCon?" asked Sheila, apparently leading up to something.

"You mean the place that got trashed by my fight with Cold Finger? Yeah, why?" asked Guy, before he thought on it and said, "Oh, don't tell me…"

"Sartana managed to buy the building from the original owners and is now using it to set-up the meeting." explained Sheila, bring up a video of the site on the monitor. It looked almost the same as it did during SheZowCon, except the statue of SheZow had been vandalized with black and red graffiti. On closer inspection it looked like some of it was the handiwork of Tatoozilla. Also different, were the two black robots at the main entrance that looked familiar to Guy…

"I saw those robots in Sartana's mindscape!" exclaimed Guy, shocked to see them in real life.

"Those would be **T**itanium **I**ntegrated **G**eneral **E**nforcement **R**obots, or **TIGER**s for short. They're one of Suarez Sensational's most popular security and military mechs. Their scanners can see through all known methods of disguise." explained Sheila.

"Wow, Sartana really paid through the nose for security at this function." Said Kelly, impressed at Sartana's measures.

"Is there any other way in?" asked Guy, hoping they wouldn't have to go through those robots.

"That building was chosen for SheZowCon **specifically** for the fact that the only way in was through the front door or the fire escape doors. A lot of villains try to attack those functions." explained Kelly, shooting down Maz's suggestion.

"Sure didn't help with Cold Finger." pointed out Guy.

"He still had his SheZow fan club card!" defended Kelly.

"So basically, the only way anyone is getting in is if they're a super-villain." said Maz, summing up their problem nicely.

"Then it's a good thing that _**I**_ showed up, **isn't it!**" said _**SheZap**_, as he appeared laughing from the shadows!

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own SheZow. Sorry if this seems short, but I like building up the suspense. I hope you liked a look at Sartana's past. Also read **and** review! I just **love** to hear from my readers!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen: Uneasy She-lliance

"Would you quit worrying? You look fine." reassured SheZap as he and Maz approached the entrance of the repurposed SheZowCon building. Maz was fidgeting and shaking in his latest 'sidekick attempt.' Despite the fact that he was with his friend's arch-nemesis, although with the arrival of La Bruja that title was now up for grabs, Maz tried his best to find the perfect fit for the occasion. And this was by far Maz's greatest success yet: **Mambo Muuaji, the Hyena Man!**

_ A day ago…_

_ "What do __**you **__want?!" demanded Guy, upon seeing SheZap, his twisted malicious clone in the She-Lair. They had always suspected SheZap knew where the She-Lair was, but they didn't want it confirmed like this!_

_ "What? Can't a __**gal**__ stop by and say hello to her __**family?**__"asked SheZap in a sickly sweet voice._

_ "Shelia!"signaled Kelly, after which the tennis ball launchers lowered from the ceiling, aimed at SheZap._

_ "Whoa, whoa, stop! I'm not here to cause trouble!"pleaded SheZap, holding his hands up to show that he was unarmed._

_ "Then what did you come here for?" demanded Kelly, not in the mood for any games._

_ "I came here to help you!" said SheZap, clearly looking for patience. With that last statement, the launchers receded into the ceiling, though never taking their aim off of SheZap. And thus SheZap continued, "You need to get into La Bruja's new knitting circle-"_

_ "How'd you know about that?!" demanded Maz, concerned with how one of his friend's archenemies found out so much information._

_ "You mean other than you just talking about it? Well, the invitation has been passed out to just about __**every villain in Megadale!**__" said SheZap, as if pointing out the obvious, "Anyway, as I was saying. You need to get in La Bruja's meeting, but the only way to do that is if you're a known super villain. Well, tada!" Performing a little ballet twirl for demonstration, "One bonafide, tried and true, super evil villain!"_

_ Guy thought this over before getting a sly smile, "Or I could always __**dress up**__ as you and sneak into the meeting myself!" said Guy, confident nothing could go wrong with this idea until…_

_ "Sorry Guy. While the plan is sound, the TIGERs La Bruja is using to guard the only entrance could easily tell the difference between the two of you!" stated Sheila, rather sad to shoot down the idea._

_ "WHAT?! HOW?!"exclaimed Guy, not seeing how that is possible._

_ "Further study into the designs of the TIGER unit's specifications reveals that they have been equipped with Aura Readers." Explained Sheila, while showing designs of the TIGER unit._

_ "An Aura Reader?" asked Maz, clearly never hearing about it before._

_ "Every living thing has a unique 'aura' or energy field surrounding them. Many religious and spiritual ideas have been made on this concept. It wasn't proven scientifically until…" started Sheila._

_ "Let me guess, Dr. von Hummerburg invented the Aura Reader." suggested Kelly, seeing where Shelia was heading._

_ "Precisely. Now, what makes the Aura Reader such a viable security device is that a person's aura is uniquely theirs. There is no known way to disguise an aura." said Sheila, showing the problem with Guy's plan._

_ "But SheZap and I are clones!" said Guy, hoping that would poke a hole in the argument._

_ "It doesn't matter. Take a look." said Sheila, as she shows to images of SheZap and SheZow, "And I turn on MY Aura Reader," and just like that a puke green and yellow outline appears on SheZap and a pink and blue outline appears on SheZow, "There. It would be impossible for the TIGER units to mistake you two."_

_ "If it's such a great security device, than why haven't I heard of it before?" asked Kelly, seeing the benefits of such as device._

_ "Because it is hideously expensive and would require that you already have recorded the aura of a person for it to be effective." explained Shelia._

_ "Okay, here's another problem I'd like to point out about SheZap's plan. LA BRUJA IS HUNTING YOU! Why would you want to go to a meeting she set up?!" demanded Guy, still unwillingly to work with his evil doppelganger._

_ "As it says right here on the invitation," said SheZap, pulling out a black and red card, "'All past hostilities will be forgotten whilst the meeting is occurring.' She can't touch me as long as I'm at the meeting!"_

_ "So why are you willing to help us?" asked Kelly, still not seeing SheZap's motivation._

_ SheZap took on a serious expression as he continued, "It's like Guy said; she's hunting me. Once she finished with __**SheCow **__I'm probable next on the list. However, if I help you in taking her down, not only do I get her off my back, __**but**__ you'll owe me one favor! I won't ask SheZow to commit a crime or anything, just something for when the chips are down."_

_ Kelly, Maz, Guy, and Sheila all thought about what SheZap was offering. It seemed too good to be true! But the truth in the end was that they did not have any other options. Looking between themselves to confirm that they agreed, Guy went up to his deadly doppelganger and said, "Okay, you got a deal. But we're not sending you in there alone!"_

_ SheZap did not seem perturbed by this statement when he said, "That's okay. Because the invitation allows the recipient to bring 'one guest' with them." As he finished saying that, SheZap looked straight at Maz and the others began to see her idea…except for Maz._

_ "What?" asked Maz, wondering why everyone was looking at him._

_ "You're the only one of us that La Bruja didn't get a recording for the Aura Readers." explained Kelly._

_ "Meaning your going have to go in as SheZap's…sidekick." said Guy, unable to get the disgust out of his voice at the idea._

_ "Oh Mazy, we're gonna be such __**good friends**__ when this is over!" said SheZap, as he walked and snuggled up to Maz. Kelly and Guy both gagged at the sight, probably SheZap's intention._

_ "We're going to need ideas on a super villain alias for Maz to use at the meeting." suggested Sheila, having trouble stomaching the sight herself._

_ "Uuh, that might not be such a problem." said Maz as he pulled himself away from SheZap. Going to his backpack, Maz pulled out a folder and walked over to Guy and Kelly. Inside were drawings and pictures of Maz in various sidekick costumes._

_ "Huh, and here I thought you did it all on the fly." Said Kelly, surprised at the detail of some of the costumes._

_ "Yeah, I don't always have that with me. Anyway, turn to page thirteen." said Maz, a little embarrassed about what's to come._

_ "Okay." said Guy, not seeing why his friend was so nervous. Then he turned to page thirteen and saw __**it!**__ On the pages were what looked like super __**villain **__ideas! Guy and Kelly were in shock!_

_ "Why would you even have this?!" asked Kelly in desperation, hoping for a reasonable explanation._

_ "I did those on the off chance of Guy turning evil." explained Maz. Seeing the shocked looks on his face, he continued, "Look, there are always occasions were the superhero is mind controlled, corrupted, or something. I just wanna be there for Guy when it happens."_

_ With that SheZap gave an evil cackle and said in a sickly sweet tone, "Ooh, Mazy, always a follower, never a leader! Still I have to say this works out __**just**__ perfectly! Now let me see that!" said SheZap, as he snatches the folder away from Guy._

_ "Hey!" exclaimed Guy as SheZap snatch away his friend's private work. SheZap paid him no mind as he looked through the various super villain concepts Maz came up with in his spare time._

_ "Too simple. Too complicated. Too backstabby. Too __**front**__stabby. Oooh, __**kinky!**__ Better save that one for later though," said SheZap, as she folded upon of the pictures and put it in his pocket and continue perusing the folder before finding what he was looking for, "AHA! This will work quite nicely!" And with that SheZap showed the assembled audience his choice!_

Back in front of the convention center, Maz was wearing the costume picked out by SheZap: Mambo Muuaji, the Hyena Man! It was a costume that had been inspired by both a class on African History and a biology class featuring some of African wildlife. Wearing a hood that was crafted to look like it was made from the pelt of a spotted hyena; it hooded Maz keeping his face from being visible. The only part of his face visible was his eyes, staring out of the hyena's mouth, which had taken on a decidedly _**pinkish**_ hue!

_Two hours ago…_

_ Having decided on a super villain alias for Maz, all that was left was to assemble a costume. It took almost the entire previous day to get the fitting done and to tweak some of the aspects of the costume to fit him. In the end, it was all worth the effort! Along with the hood mentioned earlier, Maz was dressed in a grey leather loin cloth and across his chest were two bandoliers with what looked likes animal teeth sewed into them. The finishing touches were the leather gloves with claws at the tips along with shoes made to look like canine paws._

_ "Oooh, it's perfect!" said SheZap, practically squeeing with glee, "My own little henchman, and he was SheZow's sidekick!"_

_ "Don't read too much into this, SheZap! This is only until the end of the meeting! That's IT!" said Guy, disliking how much SheZap seemed to enjoy this._

_ "Oh, what's the matter, __**SheCow?!**__ Jealous that little Mazy never puts this much effort into his SheZow sidekick costumes!" said SheZap, clearly trying to goad Guy into a fight. It looked like it was going to happen as both the SheZow ring and Guy's eyes glowed as he raised a fist into the air! Only to be stopped by his sister Kelly grabbing said fist and bringing down._

_ "Calm down! You know he's just trying to goad you!" said Kelly, trying to be the voice of reason, even though she wanted her own crack at SheZap._

_ Calming down, but still a little angry, Guy says, "I don't trust SheZap! What's to stop her from kidnapping Maz after the mission's over?"_

_ "Unfortunately, Guy has a point. One of the reasons this little…__**cooperation**__ is necessary is that I can't monitor anything inside the convention center." said Sheila, expressing her own concerns about the plan._

_ "Why not?" asked Maz while wearing the Hyena Man costume._

_ "In a word…FAB! That digital diva has cut off my access to all security systems within a three block radius of the convention center. I only got the image of the TIGERs from a street camera almost a mile away." said Sheila, clearly frustrated by FAB's seemingly unstoppable abilities._

_ Guy took on a thoughtful pose before coming up with a smile! "Hey Sheila, that little spy gadget from before, would it be blocked by FAB's security blackout?" asked Guy, with a sly look on his face._

_ Sheila lightened up almost immediately at the suggestion. "Why no Guy, I don't believe it!" said Sheila, her voice filled with confidence. Almost immediately afterwards, a panel opened up on the console, revealing what looked like a pink contact lenses case._

_ "The Eye-She-U contact Lenses!" said Kelly immediately recognizing the device in question._

_ "The ICwhat?!" exclaimed SheZap, having not seen this particular SheZow device before._

_ "It's a little bit of spy gear that Aunt Agnes's never got to try out before she…" Guy paused at the unhappy revelation of his aunt's fate before continuing, "Anyway, this handy dandy gadget is wireless synched to Sheila!"_

_ "So Guy and I and keep a close eye of you and all the events that happen in the convention center!" said Kelly, both impressed by Guy's line of thought and smug about one-upping SheZap._

_ "But are we sure those can work for me?" asked Maz, knowing that some of SheZow's devices were only meant to work for 'her.'_

_ "Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Guy as he took out one of the Lenses!_

Back at the convention center, Maz looked around nervously at the scene. He and SheZap were in a long line with a lot of other SheZow villains, like the Little Moochers. "I'm not nervous, I'm just getting over the whole _shadow phasing_ thing you did earlier." said the 'Hyena Man,' shivering slightly at the memory of it. _How does he __**not**__ get crept out by that?!_ thought Maz, remember the cold, slimy texture of the transition.

"You get used to it." said SheZap, nonchalantly, as if hearing his thought question.

"Was the collar and leash really necessary?" asked Maz, pointing out the spiked collar and leash he was current wearing along with his costume. It was a last minute addition by SheZap after leaving the She-Lair.

"Auuh, I gotta make sure you behave! Now, who's a good boy, _who's a good boy!_" said SheZap, in the same tone as person would their pet dog, while rubbing Maz's head. Surprisingly, Maz began to act the part, panting and barking like a dog.

"Hey could you two quit that? Some of us just had lunch!" said one of the Moochers in line.

SheZap glared at the Moocher and whispered, "_You're on my list._"

"What?" asked the Moocher, not quite hearing SheZap.

"Nothing!" said SheZap sweetly, and then went back to waiting rather impatiently in line.

(SHEZOW!)

"This _**sucks!**_" exclaimed Guy, sitting in front of the monitor with his sister.

"Welcome to my world." said Kelly, in bored tone. Because Sartana obviously had Guy and Kelly recorded in the Aura Readers, the only way they could help out on the mission was to monitor it from the She-Lair. The only plus for her in this deal was that Guy got an idea of how **boring** it could get in the She-Lair when he and Maz were off on missions.

"They're coming up to the TIGER guard units." said Sheila. This put Kelly and Guy at the edge of their seats. The moment of truth had arrived!

(SHEZAP!)

As SheZap and 'Mambo Muuaji' walked up to the TIGERs, they couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Each of the units was armed to the teeth and standing at least twenty feet in height! As they turned their optics towards the two 'super villains,' one of them declared, loudly, "**PRESENT IDENTIFICATION.**"

Fishing out his invitation, SheZap held it out in front of himself and said, "Here you go. In red and black!" The TIGER emitted a red scanner beam that scanned the invitation **and** SheZap! After it was done, the unit said, "**IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. PLEASE PROCEED.**"

And with that SheZap and Maz began to walk into the convention center. Unfortunately, one of the TIGERs walked up to them and said, "**HALT! UNIDENTIFIED INDIVIDUAL!**"

"Oh you mean my newest partner in crime!" said SheZap, beginning an introduction, "This is Mambo Muuaji, the Hyena Man! I recently hired him on to be my 'sidekick.'"

"**ALERT! NO SUCH INDIVIDUAL IN DATABANKS!**" Declared the TIGER before training its weapons onto Maz.

"WAIT!" yelled SheZap, getting the robot's attention, "He's just new to the scene! Besides, it say right here on the invite that I can bring a 'plus one, _no references needed!_'"

The TIGER took a moment to ponder this statement before deactivating its weapons and saying, "**STATEMENT IS VALID. CARRY ON.**" It then returned back to its station at the front entrance.

"Whoo, that was close!" said SheZap, worried for a minute before turning back to Maz, who was shaking in his costume, and saying, "Come on! Let's mingle!" And with that, SheZap and 'Mambo Muuaji' began to get involved with some of the activities at the center!

(SHEZOW!)

While Maz and SheZap were having fun, Guy was getting restless in the She-Lair. "Jeesh, are they on a mission or a date?!" said Guy, seeing only SheZap and Maz, socializing with the 'bad guys' and playing games!

"Relax Guy! This event is like every other convention. There are some games, some booths with merchandise, and then the main events happen." said Kelly, having organized a lot of SheZow conventions. Strangely enough, this particular event was a lot like a SheZow convention, only the games involved destroying a 'SheZow' dummy and the booths sold high tech and deadly weapons. Suddenly, over the comm., a chime was heard!

"I think the main events about to start!" said Kelly, urging Guy to get back into his seat. Guy raced over to see what was going on!

(SHEZAP!)

Maz would never admit this to anyone after the convention, but it was a **blast!** Sure a lot of the games and activities involved 'destroying SheZow,' but Maz kind of expected that. What he didn't expect were the cool weapons! He was practically drooling over the ray guns and light-sabers that were on sale when a chime was heard over the ruckus of convention and an announcement was heard, "Your attention please. The main event will begin in fifteen minutes. Please report to the main auditorium. Thank you."

"Well looks like this is it! Come on Mambo!" said SheZap as he began pulling him away from the stand. However Maz really didn't want to go and held onto the stand while growling.

"No Mambo! Don't make me use it!" said SheZap as he pulled out a spray bottle and began spraying Maz, "Bad Mambo! You being very naughty! (Which under different circumstances would be a good thing!)" Maz whine at being sprayed but eventually let go of the stand and followed SheZap.

"You guys are weird!" said Cold Finger, having seen the whole scene.

"This coming from the _super villain_ with a **life-size plushy of SHEZOW!**" said SheZap scathingly, putting out said plushy that Cold Finger was holding.

"I-I-I use it to practice stabbing SheZow!" said Cold Finger rather unconvincingly before running towards the main auditorium. Satisfied with his victory, SheZap and Maz went to the main stage to take up seats. It was packed with all of SheZow's enemies, from Mocktopus to Mega Monkey! The stage itself was bare except for a monitor, much like the one in the She-Lair. SheZap and Maz manage to find a seat just behind Mega Monkey and his minions, looking bored with the whole affair.

Just then, the monitor lit up revealing FAB, the main AI system for Suarez Sensational. Opening her digital eyes, FAB spoke, revealing herself to have been the one to make the earlier announcement, "Thank you and welcome to the first (and hopefully only) AntiSheZowCon! And now, here's you hostess with the mostess…The Diva of Darkness, The Mistress of the Dark Arts, The Queen of Calamity, _**LA BRUJA!**_"

And with that announcement, La Bruja began to rise from a trap door onto the stage, with the spotlights centering on her. A huge fireworks display erupted in the background, depicting scens of La Bruja's 'triumphs against SheZow.' Her current apparel was similar to what it was in Guy's dream world, including the full body tattooing, except it now included a black feather collar and a silver tiara studded with rubies. The crowd roared with applause at the flashy entrance and La Bruja basked in the fanfare!

"_Gracias_, _gracias_," said La Bruja, appreciating the fanfare, before continuing, "First of all; I would like to thank you all for coming to this little event. It is so wonderful to be here with a group of people who share common interest: namely mayhem, chaos, and a heartfelt desire to see SheZow to _an early grave!_"

This got an appreciated round of chuckle from the crowd. Waiting for the chuckling to die down, La Bruja continued her speech, "But seriously, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I have gathered you all here today. Well the answer is simple: to bring a final and permanent end to a thorn in all of our collective side; **SHEZOW!**"

This bold declaration silenced the audience, waiting on La Bruja with bated breath. "Now," La Bruja began, "I am sure many of you are wondering how I intend to achieve this feat. Well the answer is _**all of you!**_ That's right, we as a community will rid ourselves of one of the greatest annoyance in all our lives!"

"But super villains don't work together!" said Cold Finger, "It's a fact of life!"

"Is it really?!" asked La Bruja sarcastically before continuing, "Each of you has tried on your own or in groups to defeat SheZow, but you all miss the most important in any team-up:** cooperation!** Whenever there has been a team-up, it has always been 'everyone for themselves' with backbiting and massive betrayals all round! We need to put aside petty differences to achieve what everyone thinks is impossible: a world without SheZow!

"But I don't just come to you with 'team building exercises' or 'trust falls!' No! I come to all of you with…**upgrades!**" as La Bruja finished the sentence, Tara flew down on her new HAVOC board and in her new armor, "As you will see from the demonstration video," the monitor shows the scene of SheZow's last fight with Tara in Suarez Sensational, "my upgrades, along with the proper training, increase the combat effectiveness of any villain **ten-fold****!** And I have already worked out the right equipment special built for each villain! For a reasonable price, you too can bring SheZow **to her knees!**"

The assorted villains began chatting among themselves, seeing who would accept the new gear La Bruja promised. After a few minutes, a slow dramatic clap began to sound throughout the auditorium. Silence reign as everyone looked to who was clapping, only to find Mega Monkey with a mildly amused look on his face doing said clapping!

"Bravo," said Mega Monkey in his usual snotty Shakespearian accent, "you certainly know how to **sell it** to a crowd!"

"Something you wish to say, _Senor_ Monkey." Said La Bruja, a bit peeved at Mega Monkey's theatrics.

"Only that you give quite the sales pitch. However," began Mega Monkey, "you record seems to speak against your plan."

"_Por favor?_" asked La Bruja, shocked at Mega Monkey's accusation.

"It's just…over the last few weeks, you yourself have face SheZow in direct combat no less than four to five times, correct?" asked Mega Monkey, obviously leading to something.

"_Si?_" answered La Bruja, unsure of where Mega Monkey was leading this conversation.

"Well, from what I have been able to observed, you have multiple instance where you could have finished off SheZow yourself…and didn't." explained Mega Monkey.

"Is there a point you're driving at here?" asked La Bruja, getting sick of Mega Monkey's insolence.

"Oh my point is simple. You're 'upgrading'all of the other villains because deep down…you don't have the **killer instinct**." Said Mega Monkey, end his point simply and cruelly.

"_**WHAT?!**_" said La Bruja, at the top of her lungs. Mega Monkey's _insolence_ truly shocked her! And not only that, he destroyed her credibility with many of the villains! While they might accept her upgrade equipment, they were now less likely to follow-up the plan she had devised to destroy SheZow!

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Most _first-timers_ have trouble in this business." said Mega Monkey cheekily, earning him a few laughs from the assembled villains as he started to leave, "But if you have such trouble finishing off SheZow yourself, leave it to those who are willing **and** able. S.I.C.K.! Let's return to HQ!" And with that, the Candy Rapper and Spit Bubble got up to follow Mega Monkey out the door. Mocktopus and Senor Yo-Yo, however, remained seated.

"Yo, ain't you two gonna follow the boss man!" said Candy Rapper, in his hip-hop slang.

"No way, I'm staying with the nice lady!" said Mocktopus, angry with Mega Monkey's attitude.

"And it would behoove a gentleman to not comfort the lovely _senorita_ when she is in such…pain!" said Senor Yo-Yo dramatically.

"Aight!" said Candy Rapper, not seeing what the big deal was. _When you're playing with the big boys, yo best expect to get bounced!_ With that Candy Rapper left the room. The other villains were undeterred and went to the booths to get in on the new equipment. Despite this, Sartana could not stop seeing red. _How dare that …chimp talk down to __**me!**__ I have my hands soaking in blood!_ Sartana moved back stage with Tara in order to work on calming down.

The only ones still seated were SheZap and Maz. Thanks to Mega Monkey's little…_show,_ it was unlikely that Sartana would reveal her master plan to her new allies. But what caused the shock look on their faces to appear was that they saw something everyone else missed. While she was stewing in her anger on stage, a **dark** aura began to form around her body crackling with electricity! Back at the She-Lair, Guy and Kelly were similar shocked at what they saw through Maz. _Whelp,_ thought Guy, _I can honestly say that Mega Monkey made his worst and __**last **__mistake today!_

Disclaimer: Ooh looks like Mega Monkey's in trouble! I hope I got the minor characters right, it's so hard to do sometimes! Anyway, I don't own SheZow. And also, read and review. I live hearing from you people.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen: Tough De-she-sions

Silence gripped the She-Lair as everyone was started coming to grips with what they saw at the convention center! Guy and Kelly shared a worried look before going back into contemplation. Maz was both still in the grip of guilty by how much fun he had with SheZap and what he saw after Mega Monkey left the convention. Sheila was still going over the data that the I-She-U contact lenses Maz were wearing pick-up during the event. Even SheZap was in a state of shocked surprise at everything he saw La Bruja doing!

_Twenty-five minutes earlier at the AntiSheZowCon…_

_ "__**That miserable megalomaniacal chimp! WHO DOES HE THINK HE'S DEALING WITH?!**__" roared La Bruja back stage at the AntiSheZowCon. Yes, the malevolent minx was pissed off by Mega Monkey's little stunt a few moments ago! Having gone back stage, La Bruja began smashing chairs and breaking mirrors with her fists! The witnesses to the carnage were Tara, Mocktopus, FAB, and secretly, Maz and SheZap. Using his powers to hide themselves partway into the shadows, Maz and SheZap watched the whole scene from behind a curtain._

_ "Look, boss, you need to calm down." said Tara, while ducking chairs being randomly thrown in every direction. She hated it when her boss got like this!_

_ "Yeah, Mega Monkey doesn't know what he's talking about! 'You don't have the killer instinct!' Humph, the guy's never come as close to destroying SheZow as you!" said Mocktopus in an assuring tone._

_ "IT'S NOT ABOUT WHAT HE SAID!" roared La Bruja, before calming down to a more civil tone, "It's about what he was implying! And that he did it in front of all the villains of Megadale! Now none of them will take my plans for destroying SheZow seriously!"_

_ "But they're still buying all of the equipment your selling!" said Tara, trying to put a positive spin on the event, "SheZow's gonna have a heck of a time dealing with all of them."_

_ "The upgrade is only the __**first**__ step in the final phase of my plan!" retorted La Bruja before continuing, "SheZow will eventually adapt to the upgrades. When 'Daylight's End' begins, I want all of the villains to begin a massive attack on Megadale! SheZow will be forced to deal with fighting __**every single**__ foe she has ever fought, stronger than ever! FAB can help keep the police distracted __**but**__ other heroes such as the Caped Koala and the Superhero Action Guild will move in once things become too tough for SheZow! I have catalogue all the strengths and weakness of each superhero and developed strategies to counter them. But now thanks to __**Mega Monkey**__ none of them will listen to any of my ideas and just go on a rampage, completely ruining my plans!"_

_After La Bruja was finished, she began huffing and puffing, the black aura from before reappearing! As if sensing her maker's distress, FAB made herself known, "You know, there is an easy way to solve this…"_

_La Bruja looked at FAB, as if she already had the same idea. Pulling out a cell phone from her dress, La Bruja dialed Dr. von Humerburg. "Hello, doctor," began La Bruja, "It's time to bring out the BIG guns… Yes, have them meet me in front of the SICK headquarters at say 9pm sharp…I don't care what on tonight! I need a certain problem __**erased!**__ Talk to you then…Adios!"_

"_Wait, what's going on?" asked Mocktopus, clearly not in the loop._

"_The only way I will get the other villains in Megadale to even consider my plan is to eliminate Mega Monkey, __**permanently**__**!**__" explained La Bruja. A silence filled the room at the very suggestion. Sure there was always competition between the super villains, but to go as far as kill them! The only person every villain in Megadale ever had a thought of getting rid of was SheZow!_

"_Don't you think you might be going a little far with this?" asked Tara, hoping to defuse the rather volatile situation that was developing._

"_He insulted me, belittled me, and did so in front of audience! The very least I should do is kill him, and I am not in the mood to be so merciful!" screamed La Bruja, some of her anger from before returning._

"_Okay, but say you actually have the army to take Mega Monkey's HQ, his defense are designed to keep out an army of __**superheroes!**__ There's no way you could get through them without losing a lot of manpower!" counseled Mocktopus, having seen Mega Monkey's defense network before._

"_Aaah, but you forget! I don't have just an army; I also have the ability to manipulate a person's action through my songs! It's time for Mega Monkey to realize…" began Sartana before switching to a sing-song voice, "__**the dog days are over, the dog days are done!**__" And with that La Bruja began an evil maniacal laugh! It was then that Maz and SheZap used SheZap's shadow powers to transport back to the She-Lair._

Back at the She-Lair, the silence continued for quite a while. It was only after a long line of thought that Kelly finally broke the silence, "We have to save Mega Monkey!"

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!" asked Guy, furious that Kelly would even suggest such a thing.

"Look I know it's hard to believe, but he already provide help in beating La Bruja!" explained Kelly, "If La Bruja defeats Mega Monkey, all of the villains in Megadale will start backing whatever her grand, master plan is!"

"Need I remind you of all of the times Mega Monkey tried to KILL ME!" exclaimed Guy, not listening to Kelly's suggestions.

"If we don't save Mega Monkey, **everyone** is going to be in danger from La Bruja! Mom! Dad! Everybody in Megadale will be caught in the line of fire!" yelled Kelly, trying to get through to Guy.

"She'd never hurt mom or dad. They're her friends!" reasoned Guy, trying to find any way out of saving Mega Monkey.

"Sociopaths don't have friends! Only targets of opportunity!" retorted Kelly, pointing out Sartana's psychological state.

"If I could have your attention!" exclaimed Sheila, finally finished whatever she was processing and trying to stop the argument from escalating. Kelly and Guy glared at each other, but seemed willing to listen to what Sheila had to say.

"Good, now," Sheila began, "I have been going over what the I-She-U contact lenses recorded off of La Bruja and quite frankly…it's not good!"

"What do you mean?" Maz asked, a little worried.

"I mean, is that La Bruja's abilities demonstrated on an inverse geo-physical energy signature compared to SheZow's abilities." explained Sheila in highly technical term.

"In English please." said both Guy _and_ SheZap, both equally confused on what Sheila was talking about.

"In short, La Bruja's power stems from the same source as you." Stated Sheila simply, underlying the graveness of the news.

"Whoa, whoa! What do you mean 'the same source' as Guy?" asked Maz not fully understanding what Sheila was saying.

"As I believe I have mentioned before, SheZow's powers stem from the geo-physical energies of the Earth. What I neglected to mention at the time was that geo-physical energy takes on a variety of characteristics." explained Sheila.

"What kind of characteristics?" asked Kelly; although she had a feeling she knew exactly what Shelia was talking about.

"Basic psychological characteristics, for one. For example, a mother seeing her children in danger gains an increase in strength. So to put it simply, SheZow's abilities stem from the maternal instinct to protect." explained Sheila. Silence filled the room as everyone absorbed what they just heard….only for the silence to be broken by SheZap's cruel laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh man, you really just can't catch a break can you Guy!" mocked SheZap.

"What are you talking about?!" asked Guy angrily, even though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Oh, come on! I know you aren't good at school, but you have to know what the word 'maternal' means!" said SheZap, waiting for Guy to answer. When he heard no answer, he continued, "It means 'motherly.' You the **MOM** of all Megadale! HAHAHA! Oh man, I just can't get that image out of my head! 'Megadale, you stop being chaotic this instant, young man!' HAHAHA!"

"That tears it!" said Guy, before transforming into SheZow, "I'm gonna shut you up once and for all!" As Guy finished, he pulled out his Laser Lipstick!

"Bring it, **bitch!**" answered SheZap, pulling out his Killer Curling Wand. The two charged towards each other, getting ready for a climactic showdown…when metal tentacles shot out of the wall restraining them.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Kelly, revealing that she had activated the tentacles to restrain the pair, "We have enough to do without you idiots tearing each other apart!" Straightening herself up, Kelly turned to Sheila and said politely, "As you were saying."

"As I was about to explain, La Bruja's power comes from the opposite end of the spectrum-the instinct to **destroy!**" said Sheila, chillingly, "Whereas SheZow was meant to protect and create, La Bruja seems to have been created to conquer and destroy everyone and everything."

"Wait, create?" said SheZow, while still restrained.

"Of course! How else did you think you aunt Agnes could come up with all of SheZow's gadgets and equipment?" asked Sheila rhetorically, "Anyway, La Bruja is in every way SheZow's opposite: a _witch_ to the _mother!_"

"Wait a minute!" said SheZap indignantly, "**I'm** SheZow's opposite! We already established this! I want to cause chaos and mayhem!"

"In truth, you are more of a manifestation of Guy's frustration at being SheZow." explained Sheila, "You even draw your power from more or less the same source. The only reason you sometimes get ahead of him, is because you take on feminine aspects to upset him."

"Good to know." said SheZow, "So if La Bruja is my opposite, why is she after my ring?"

"And how is she even taping into the geo-physical energies in the first place? She doesn't have an object of power like SheZow." asked Kelly.

"Objects of power make it _easier_ to tap in geo-physical energies but there are ways of taping in without them." explained Sheila, "There are many occult rituals and practices which can help someone taping into geo-physical energy. Hoodoo, shamanism, and druidism to name just a few."

"Okay, are there any disadvantages?" asked Kelly, hoping for a weakness to exploit.

"It's like training a muscle. The more practice someone has with it, the better they get at using the energy. However, if one isn't careful, they can become extremely exhaust with prolonged use. Most practitioners use items like staffs in order to offset the cost." further explained Sheila.

"Okay that explains just about everything. Except one: _**why does that psycho want my ring if it's her natural opposite?!**_" shouted SheZow, wanting the question answered and to be unrestrained.

"Simply put, while your abilities are opposing, that doesn't mean they couldn't theoretically be used in combination though the results would be…**cataclysmic!**" explained Sheila, ending dramatically.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelly, feeling a little worried.

The two most likely outcomes of La Bruja obtaining SheZow's ring are as followed: either La Bruja is unable to control the two opposing forces and explodes with a force to take out everything within six hundred kilometer radius, or she becomes successful in her endeavor and obtains an enormous increase in her abilities, the full scope of which are indeterminate but likely on the level of god-like." Sheila explained, while showing two different simulations; one of La Bruja exploding and the other with the world in La Bruja's hand. After she was done, she released SheZow and SheZap from their bondage. Everyone took a minute to absorb what they just heard before Kelly, with a know-it-all smile, began to gloat.

"See! This is exactly why we need to save Mega Monkey! He could be the factor that disrupts La Bruja's plans to prevent this from happening!" exclaimed Kelly, feeling vindicated by Sheila's information.

"Now hold on," stated Sheila, "I didn't say that. While it is true that Mega Monkey could disrupt La Bruja's plan, there is no guarantee that he would be willing to cooperate with any plan we would come up with. Also there is that fact that Mega Monkey's fight to the death with La Bruja could force her to expend an enormous amount of resources. It would also have a long term benefit of getting rid of one of SheZow's most dangerous and relentless enemies."

"What?! I can't believe what you're saying! SheZow's mission is to protect, you just said so!" exclaimed Kelly, unable to understand Sheila's turnabout behavior.

"I believe in doing the greatest good for the greatest number. It's simple logic." said Sheila simply.

"It's not that simple! I know Mega Monkey is a bad dude, but he is still a living being! We can't just let him die if there's a way to save him!" said Maz, equally ashamed of Sheila's behavior.

"Oh, do you?" asked SheZap, "Sorry to butt in but, seeing as we all are working together, I figure I'd add my two cents. Mega Monkey, as you all know, is obsessed with destroying SheZow! That means that, even after you save him, he's still going to double-cross you at the last possible moment! I don't know how this whole Bruja thing will all turn out, but that doesn't seem like something you should risk with a final battle looming!"

"Of course you'd say that, you're a bad guy!" said Maz, not wanting to hear from SheZap.

"Exactly, which means I know more about how Mega Monkey will act than you do!" retorted SheZap.

"Enough! All this arguing is getting us nowhere and La Bruja's attack starts in a few hours! So I say that we leave up to Guy since he, in the end, is SheZow!" said Kelly, wanting to put an end to the argument before turning to SheZow. All eyes were on SheZow now!

_Great, no pressure!_ thought Guy, sarcastically. Guy thought long and hard about what everyone had said. Sheila usually knew what she was saying, plus, as much as he hated to admit it, SheZap _would_ know better than anyone one how Mega Monkey would react to being rescued. On the other hand, Kelly had always been the strong moral voice of the team, plus Guy always trusted his bro Maz's judgment. In the end, however, whether Mega Monkey lived or died was up to him. _**It was all SheZow's decisions!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own SheZow. Man that gets annoying to write. I might just try to by the right's to SheZow just to avoid having to write that. Anyway, read and review people. I need to feel your love!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty: Can't Spell She-laughter Without Laugh-her

"I can't believe I'm sitting out here, waiting for La Bruja so I can protect MEGA MONKEY of all people!" said SheZow as he sat shivering in the cold desert air, on a nearby ledge overlooking SICK HQ. That's right folks, Guy decided to do the right thing and defend Mega Monkey from La Bruja! Not that he wasn't having second thoughts about the whole thing.

"It was all your decision." said Sheila, rather smugly

"Couldn't I have at least brought the Sheicle? It's freezing out here!" groaned SheZow, shivering pathetically to emphasize his point.

"Mega Monkey could see the Sheicle coming. You, however, are small enough that his sensors won't notice you." explained Sheila.

"Are you sure this has nothing to do with me siding with Maz and Kelly over you and SheZap?" asked SheZow rhetorically.

"Why whatever gave you that notion?" asked Sheila, equally rhetorical with a cheeky grin.

Sighing, SheZow decided to get back on topic. "What am I even looking for?" asked SheZow, looking around with a pair of pink binoculars.

"Unknown. It could be anything from a flying battleship, an orbital death laser, or a…" began Sheila before being interrupt.

"A massive army filled with tanks and giant robots!" exclaimed SheZow finally seeing La Bruja's instrument of revenge against Mega Monkey. It looked like a massive tide of black from the distance, slowly creeping towards SICK HQ. But through the binoculars, SheZow could see in much greater detail!

The soldiers in the army were clad in black armor, worn almost skin tight, gas masks with glowing yellow lenses in the eye pieces, and simple dark helmets reminiscent of the helmets German soldiers wore during World War II.1 Some of the officers wore black trench coats. Each of the soldiers and officers held futuristic looking black laser rifles, though there were rocket launchers held by some of them. But that was nothing compared to the vehicles being used!

One of the first things that SheZow notice was that walking among the troops were what at first looked like the TIGER guard units used during the AntiSheZowCon. However, it looked like the lasers had been enlarge and on the back of the 'head' were a pair of twelve pack missile launchers. The tanks following behind the army sported twin laser cannons a piece. But on the middle tank, riding on top, was the most important element of this army: La Bruja!

It seemed she had changed her costume _yet again_ to fit with the theme of this little encounter. Her face still had the same tattooed designs from early and her eyes were still red. However, she was wearing the same helmet as the soldiers in her army. Also, she had brought back the black duster coat though she included a holster in her belt which held a laser pistol. In her right hand she held what looked like the previous skull staff shrunken to half its previous length, making it more like a baton. Finally, she wore thigh high combat boots designed to be fashionable and functional.

"Where in the world did La Bruja get this army?!" SheZow quietly exclaimed, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"As I'm sure you remember, I managed to link several of her models to mercenary groups. It appears they all serve in her personal private military: the Desperados." explained Sheila.

"Why didn't you tell me about this group before?!" exclaimed SheZow, infuriated that Sheila would keep something this important a secret!

"The Desperados are a mercenary group that had risen to some notary in the world, but there was no indication until today that they worked for Sartana." explained Sheila.

'So what can you tell me about them?" asked SheZow, finally calming down from the shocking arrival of the Desperados.

"Unfortunately, not that much. Interpol and other global agencies have tried to put a stop to their activities but have been unable to pin them down. They are linked as the cause behind several civil wars, which Sartana seen to have made a huge profit selling weapons to both sides." explained Sheila further.

"That's insane! If Sartana has been doing that, then why isn't she in jail for war crimes?" said SheZow, shocked at what Sartana seemed to get away with.

"Because some of Sartana's biggest customers in weapons sales include the US, Russia and China." said Sheila, explained how Sartana.

"Then let's hope Mega Monkey is prepared for this." said SheZow.

Back at ground level, the Desperados continued to march to SICK HQ, with Sartana sitting on one of the tanks in the rear. Suddenly, as the army began to close on the main entrance, laser cannons manned by Mega Monkey's hench-monkeys began to appear all over the mountain side. They took their aim at the approaching army, waiting for Mega Monkey to give the word. Just then, out of the clouds came Meg Monkey's gunship with Mega Monkey hanging onto a strut with a megaphone in his hand.

"You truly need to develop a thick skin." Said Mega Monkey through the megaphone, "Now, as a gentle-chimp, I am giving you one chance to leave with what little dignity you have."

With that, speakers began to appear from slots opening on Sartana's tank. "You truly have no idea who you are **fucking** with, do you?" ask La Bruja rhetorically into the mike in her skull baton, linked wirelessly to the speakers, "I have built a military force which rivals small countries! I have more blood on my own hands then you could spill in a lifetime! You're not a rival, Mega Monkey! You're just another ant for me to **step on!**"

Mega Monkey did a slow clap, while still holding onto the gunship strut. "Oh bravo, very dramatic!" said Mega Monkey sarcastically, "Unfortunately for you, it's going to take a lot more than **empty boasting** for me to change my mind!"

Rather than rant more, Sartana gave an evil little smile before bring the mike to her lips, and music began to play from the speakers! A strumming ukulele sounded from the speakers and, after a minute, La Bruja began to sing!

"_**Happiness hit her like a train on a traaaaaack  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning baaaaaaack**_"

As the song began to play, Mega Monkey adopted an 'are you kidding me' expression! His hench-monkeys were equally confused and were scratching their heads. Only SheZow had any idea of what was coming and he was the only one to see the wind picking up, "Oh, curd!"

"_**She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled**_

The music added more guitars, and clapping could be heard. The wind started picking up even more and dust began to flow in-between the armies, slowly taking shape.

"_**With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

The music stayed steady but shapes began to form in the dust cloud. It looked like a herd of red-eyed horses getting ready to charge at Mega Monkey's forces!

"_**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run!**_

And with that, the herd of Nightmares charged at Mega Monkey's forces! The hench-monkeys on the laser turrets tried to fire on the Nightmares, but the shots went right through them! Not only that but as the Nightmares got closer, each of the hench-monkey were gripped with terror! Eventually the hench-monkeys started abandoning their post! And Sartana's army looked like they were getting ready to charge!

"_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive!**_

The hench-monkeys on the ground seemed to take this as their cue to leave! They all began to run straight for the lair, and the soldiers were aiming right at them! Heedless of the danger, the hench-monkeys began falling over themselves to get inside! Just then Sartana's soldiers and enhanced TIGERs began firing on them!

"_**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come!**_

The sight of his minions being shot down so easily filled Mega Monkey with rage! Quickly ordering his monkeys, the gunship began firing on Sartana's tank! Dodging the fire, Sartana than ordered her enhanced TIGERs to start firing on the gunships!

"_**And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh**_

A lull in the music began before starting up again while both Sartana's tank was dodging the gunship and Mega Monkey's gunship was dodging the TIGERs' surface to air missiles.

"_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that!**_

At that point, one of the missiles hit the tail of Mega Monkey's gunship! Spiraling out of control, the gunship **crashed** into the golden skull atop the mountain lair, creating a massive **gash! **

"_**The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come!**_

Exalted at their victory, the Desperados began moving towards at the main entrance! The remaining hench-monkeys waited by the main entrance readying for the attack! They heard what sounded like hoof beats, then silence! For a moment, to those inside the lair, it sounded like it was over. But then…

"_**Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive!**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**Can you hear the horses?**_  
_**'Cause here they come!**_

_**The dog days are over**_  
_**The dog days are done**_  
_**The horses are coming**_  
_**So you better run!"**_

As the song started up again, one of the TIGERs burst through the main doors, firing at everything in sight! The monkeys put up a brave fight, but between the heavy fire power of the soldiers and the Nightmares projecting fear, they lost the fight within minutes! Now the Desperados were free to carry out their order: find Mega Monkey and kill everyone else in the lair! The Nightmares disappeared at the end of the song, but they had already served their purpose. With extreme confidence, La Bruja leapt of the tank she was on and walked quietly, with an evil grin, through the carnage up to and through the wrecked main entrance.

"Now's your chance." stated Sheila plainly through SheZow's ring.

"Huh?!" said SheZow, startled back into reality. Seeing the carnage, even from a distance, had proven to be somewhat mesmerizing. _Like watching a train wreck!_ SheZow thought.

"Not only are Mega Monkey and La Bruja's forces distracted with each other, but the battle left an opening in the fortress." explained Sheila, indicating the gash in the golden skull as a way in.

"Yeah, but how am I going to get up there?! In case you forgot, I can't fly!" exclaimed SheZow, frustrated at the seemingly insurmountable task.

"Before you left the She-Lair, I had Kelly pack a gadget which will help you in this instance." explained Sheila further.

With that, SheZow reached into his backpack, only to pullout… "A hairdryer?" remarked SheZow sarcastically, "Let me guess, it going to turn in a grapple launcher. I've seen that show Sheila."

"Oh, it's more than that. Trust me!" implored Sheila. Deciding to see what the fuss was, SheZow activated the hair dryer gadget, only for _two_ hooks to appear on the nozzle _and_ handle. Guessing what Sheila was talking about, SheZow aimed the nozzle hook towards the gash, while the handle hook was aimed at the cliff wall. Both hooks shot out like rockets, fastening themselves to their respective targets, creating a zip line! Using the hairdryer as a pulley, SheZow sped down through the gash into the remains of SICK's meeting room.

"Well that was fun! What do I call my latest addition to the Beautility Belt?" asked SheZow, really loving the new toy.

"It doesn't have an official name, though Kelly thought it should be called the High Tension Hair Dryer." suggested Sheila, not really seeing a need to name the gadgets.

"Tell her it's a keeper!" exclaimed SheZow, before returning to the serious mission he was on. It seemed the gunship had crashed through the conference room into Mega Monkey's main planning area. Miraculously, the crew of the gunship and Mega Monkey seemed to be in almost perfect shape, just unconscious! Walking up to the crash site, SheZow could hear the sounds of gunshots and screeching monkeys getting closer and closer to main planning area. He didn't have much time!

Mega Monkey lay sprawled on the floor, just outside the gunship's smashed cockpit window. His outfit was in tatters, hanging off him in shreds and his glasses lay broken in front of him. His skull topped scepter was broken in half and the skull shared the same gash as the hideout. Walking up to Mega Monkey, SheZow checked to see if he was still alive. Seeing that he was, SheZow picked up Mega Monkey and slung him onto his shoulders before calling Sheila.

"Shelia, I hope you have a way to get me outta here!" exclaimed SheZow, not wanting to face La Bruja _and_ her army!

"He's inbound now." Stated Sheila, as SheZap appeared out of the shadows in the room.

"Really, that." said SheZow, not liking his options.

"Well, if you want to stay and have a talk with La Bruja!" suggested SheZap sarcastically, already knowing to answer. With a sigh, SheZow with Mega Monkey walked over to SheZap and they 'shadow-walked' away. Just then the main doors to the room blew open and out stepped, La Bruja!

"And now, Mega Monkey, your time has…" started La Bruja, before stopping to not see Mega Monkey in sight. Summoning her Sombras, she ordered them silently to search for Mega Monkey. When they turned up empty handed, Sartana began to fume, "Where is that little under-evolved **chimps?!**"

Soon, she spotted the ruined glasses and scepter on the ground. Picking them up, Sartana took a huge sniff. It was then she smelled the unmistakable odor on bubblegum, strawberry, and Fizz soda, clear indicators of…

"SHEZOW!" exclaimed La Bruja with a roar, "First he denies me my prize and now my vengeance!" Hurling random pieces of debris around in rage, Sartana eventually began to calm down.

"Calm, calm." stated Sartana to keep her temper under control, "It doesn't matter. The little _puta_ may have the monkey, but I have all the proof right here!" Holding up the glasses and scepter, Sartana smirked triumphantly before saying with undisguised glee.

"_**Daylight's End is back on track!**_"

Disclaimer: I own neither SheZow nor the song which was "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and the Machine. I do hope people like this story. It would help if people read and review. Oh and the High Tension Hair Dryer _is_ based on Disney's Kim Possible

1 Imagine the Helghast soldiers from the Killzone game series


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-One: Calm Before the Storm

Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Mega Monkey began to awaken. Unfortunately, for him, everything was still coming out blurry. _Blast, where is it? _thought Mega Monkey about his missing shades. Yes, it seems that the trademark shades Mega Monkey wore at all of his crimes were not just a fashion statement! They were prescription sunglasses! Fumbling about looking for his missing glasses, Mega Monkey couldn't help but bump into someone. A very familiar someone…

"Looking for something?" asked SheZow, rather cheekily. Stumbling back in surprise, Mega Monkey beheld SheZow! Or rather a pinkish blob with SheZow's voice. He really had bad vision without his glasses.

"So, come to strike me down in a moment of unpreparedness! You'll soon find that I-" began Mega Monkey looking around for his golden skull scepter. Unfortunately, like his glasses, the scepter seemed to be nowhere in arms reach!

"You know, I never would have guessed you had twenty/forty vision. Guess whatever made you super smart could help you with your eye trouble." mocked SheZow, using the falsetto voice he had perfected for the role (though Mega Monkey wouldn't know that).

"Yes, well my minions have perfect eye sight and when they get here-" began Mega Monkey again, hoping to pump himself up.

"That's going to be a little hard given that you're in _**my**_ house!" declared SheZow, indicating the She-Lair they were currently standing in. Yes, SheZow took Mega Monkey to the She-Lair! He had more injuries than previously thought and needed a trip to the Shegeneration Module1! Yes, this patent pending SheZow gadget is a tube design to heal anyone with serious injuries; after all, super heroics can be a painful business!

Mega Monkey's mouth was agape! At last, after so long a search, he had found the lair of SheZow! Well, not exactly, since he didn't know the exact location. But still, this could be his one and only chance to alter his future! Except…he had no weapons and was effectively blind! Oh, curse Fate and her cruel jests!

"So, what happens now? You send me off to prison for my _innumerable _crimes against _your_ fair city?" asked Mega Monkey sardonically, for what else could she have planned.

"As much as I would love to see you rot in jail…" began SheZow eagerly, before taking on a dissatisfied tone and posture, "I need your help to deal with La Bruja."

"Say what?" remarked Mega Monkey, surprised by SheZow's answer.

"You see, you've been out for over two days…" began SheZow, only to be interrupted.

"Two days!" exclaimed Mega Monkey. He thought it had only been one night! How much did he miss?!

"Yeah, you were banged up pretty bad. Plus the Shegeneration Module was designed for _humans_, not _monkeys_." explained SheZow before continuing, "Anyway, La Bruja pretty much level your old HQ and left none of your hench-monkeys alive. After that, she began arming all of the villains with her weapons and started a day-long crime spree."

"And just how badly did you get your rear end handed to you?" asked Mega Monkey, guessing part of the reason SheZow needed him. As SheZow winced, he began flashbacking about the events of the previous day…

_Facing down Cold Finger, SheZow prepares himself for confrontation! Only to be punched out and frozen by Cold Finger's new Cryo-Armor Assault Suit!_

_ Facing down Major Attitude, SheZow was prepping the Sheicle for battle! Only to be run over by his new Super Mastodon Tank!_

_ Facing down the Little Moochers, SheZow stood confident at an easy victory! Only to stare up at the Enhanced TIGER Bot, its weapons charging, with a look that 'Ah, come on!'_

Returning to the present, SheZow responded to Mega Monkey's early question, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"This is all very fascinating, but I truly don't see how or **why **I should help you." declared Mega Monkey, unwilling to help.

SheZow gave him a look that said 'You're kidding me' before explaining, "La Bruja knows you're alive and right now, **I'm** the only thing keeping her from hunting you down!"

"Yes, because you are doing **so **well at foiling her schemes." said Mega Monkey in a snarky tone.

"She is planning something **big**, something that's going to affect all of Megadale! I don't know the full details yet, but you probably still have contacts that can clue me in!" explained SheZow.

"That does explain **how **I can help you, but you still haven't truly explained **why** I should help you!" exclaimed Mega Monkey before continuing, "You see, I never truly cared who destroyed you, as long as you are destroyed. True, I have lost my headquarters and a good portion of my staff, but I always knew something like this might happen. So I have back-up lairs spread across the countryside, full-staffed and armed. So I can just hide out in one of those bunkers and watch the fireworks. So, tell me, why I should bother to aid **you** of all people."

"Because I saved your life for one!" remarked SheZow angrily.

"Please! You're a superhero! You obligated by your…moral code to save even a ruthless villain like me! So, anything else?" asked Mega Monkey, sarcastically.

"Self-preservation." stated Sheila, not yet appearing on the screen, her voice seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Who said that?!" asked Mega Monkey, startled at the voice seeming coming from nowhere.

"That's Sheila. She's the main computer in charge of the She-Lair. Why don't you explain yourself to Mega Monkey?" prompted SheZow, knowing Sheila could convince Mega Monkey.

Appearing on the screen, Sheila said, "Of course. But first…" Taking a pair of ordinary glasses out of an alcove, Sheila handed them to Mega Monkey. Putting on the glasses, mega Monkey took his first clear look at the She-lair and said, "Ugh, it's even worse than I imagined it. So much…_pink!_"

"Hey!" exclaimed SheZow, clearly incised by the monkey's comment.

"Calm down, SheZow." said Sheila in a calming tone before starting again, "Now as I was saying before, you're going to help SheZow because your life depends on it. There is no doubt that information on a number of your back-up lairs was stored on your main computer at your headquarters."

"Such information is under the heaviest inscriptions! It would take all of the world's best hacker working together _**a year**_ to break through them!" said Mega Monkey confidently.

"Except that La Bruja has a highly advanced AI network _designed_ to break through the toughest of inscriptions." explained Sheila with Mega Monkey growing more nervous, "She won't go after you now because she is busy taking on SheZow. But once she is done, she'll bring the whole weight of her army _and_ her super villain allies down on **you**."

After Sheila was done explaining the score, Mega Monkey thought long and hard on what was said. If what the computer said was accurate, and he highly doubted that professed superheroes would lie about something like that, than his chances of surviving this incident drop rapidly! Even though La Bruja would not know _which_ lair he was hiding in, it wouldn't surprise him if she had the resources to hit them all simultaneously! So the only chance for him to survive would be to make sure that SheZow at least survived long enough to make La Bruja a non-issue.

"Alright, it seems I have no choice!" declared Mega Monkey, before adding, "But once this business with La Bruja is finished, I intend on going right back to ending you life!"

SheZow smiled before responding, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Shaking hands with his arch-nemesis, SheZow turned back to Sheila to further explain the plan, "Now as I said before, you still have contacts in the super villain community. That means you can get us info on La Bruja's plans. Also, it wouldn't hurt to know what exactly she has been selling to whom."

"I understand that part, but how exactly am I suppose to come in contact with you?" asked Mega Monkey, knowing they wouldn't given him a communicator that could trace back to the She-Lair.

"That's where **she** comes in!" said SheZow pointing to SheZap rising from the shadows. "She can bring any information you have straight to us without any…issues popping up."

"You don't trust me and yet your trusting evil clone?!" asked Mega Monkey incredulously.

"La Bruja is after **her** as much as she after me and you. Besides, **she** already knows where the She-Lair is and won't tell anyone." replied SheZow, sounding confident.

"Why should _I_ give anyone else the honor and glory of destroying you?!" asked SheZap rhetorically.

SheZow waved off SheZap's implied threat before continuing, "Using her shadow powers, **she** can rely anything you find to me and I can update you on La Bruja's movements, like say if she decides to finish you off."

Mega Monkey nodded his head seeing the plan was solid; at least, "Well if that's all, I suppose I'll be off. I expect SheZap is my ride out of here?"

Nodding his head, SheZow turned back to the computer as SheZap and Mega Monkey 'shadow-walked' away. Seeing that the coast was clear, Maz and Kelly got out of their respective hiding spots and joined SheZow at Sheila's main computer.

"Well, on this course we are now set." remarked Sheila in a Victorian accent.

"We don't have a choice, Sheila! Mega Monkey and SheZap are the only villains **not** working with La Bruja!" exclaimed Kelly, feeling righteous indignation at Sheila's doubts.

"I am aware of the situation. It's just that we shouldn't forget that those were some of SheZow's worst enemies." reminded Sheila, not at all comfortable with the situation.

"Right now, we need to focus on stopping Sartanna. Everything else, we can come back to later." explained SheZow, not even bothering to turn back into Guy.

"So what do ya think La Bruja is doing? I mean from what we know, she's passing out those sweet new upgrades like candy!" asked Maz, not seeing the point of just giving out the equipment.

"Knowing her, this is part of some strategy to humiliate SheZow. To prove that he is completely…" Kelly started explaining before stopping after seeing Guy look down.

"If I knew what she gave them, I could probably handle them better." groused SheZow, before taking a more confident stand, "That's why we need SheZap and Mega Monkey! If I can get an idea of what I'm facing, I might just have a chance at beating La Bruja!"

Kelly was moved by Guy's new found confidence and was about to say something to support him when…

"_**Shemergency, Shemergency**_"

Shelia's patented danger alarm went off! "What the sitch?" asked SheZow, inadvertently quoting another teenage heroine.

"You might want to take a look at this Channel Six News broadcast." exclaimed Sheila, before bringing the broadcast on the main monitor. It had the usual introduction fading in to reveal the news correspondent. Only instead of Brian Smirk, it reveals the person sitting behind the desk to be…

"LA BRUJA!" exclaimed Guy, Maz, and Kelly simultaneously. Yes, it was La Bruja at the main desk wearing the outfit and ensemble she used in Guy's dream!

"Surprise!" said La Bruja before continuing, "It is my great fortune to tell you that Brian Smirk and his loyal news crew will not be joining you this evening. It seems they're a little…tied up at the moment." The camera then pans right to reveal the news crew literally tied up and gagged! The camera then pans back to La Bruja so that she could continue.

"Anyway, I'm sure many of you couch potatoes are wondering why I have commandeered this little…propaganda station for SheZow." La Bruja paused for dramatic effect before continuing, "Well the answer is simple. I just came on the air to tell the little _puta_: HAPPY BRITHDAY!"

A silence filled the She-Lair as the occupants tried to make sense of La Bruja's declaration. Guy's birthday wasn't for at least six months! It was then that La Bruja began talking again, "Come on! Don't tell me you forgot! I admit, I have been taking up a lot of space in that little brain of yours, but surely you couldn't have forgotten! Especially with that rather tragic affair not one month previous?"

It was then that Guy realized! Tomorrow would mark the one year anniversary of when he became SheZow! La Bruja adopted a smug look on the TV, as if she could _sense _Guy's realization, "Yes, I knew you would remember! That is why you have to realize what this has always been about! I arrive on the anniversary of your _tragedy_, so it's only fair that your life **ends** on the date of your birth!

"For all hobos and tramps calling yourselves _citizens_ of this maggot ridden carcass of a city, I extend an invitation! At two minutes pass six pm; I and SheZow will have our climatic confrontation in front of city hall! It is there that all of you get to experience Daylight's End! What is Daylight's End, you ask?! Well why don't you come and **find out?!**

"From the Channel Six Newsroom, this La Bruja, Mistress of the Dark Arts, SheZow Super Villain SUPREME, signing off!" And while laughing maniacally, La Bruja pulls out a laser pistol and shoots the camera! A notice of the technical difficulty follows before Sheila shuts off the transmission. SheZow walks off to the training area before Kelly stops him.

"You know that's a trap, right!" declared Kelly, hoping Guy wasn't planning on going.

"Of course I know it's a trap!" stated SheZow, before facing away adopting an intense look, "However this goes down, one thing is certain. Tomorrow, _**it all ends!**_"

Disclaimer: As I am sure I have already said, I don't own SheZow. I hope everyone can see my Kim Possible references. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story, but soon it will end! I hope to make it epic!

1 Original idea of Kiruka-chan


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two: Here Come the Drums

This was it! The day that Guy Hamdon aka SheZow had been preparing for over a month! La Bruja had finally threw down the gauntlet! Although there was no doubt in SheZow's mind that La Bruja had rigged the fight in some fashion, SheZow felt ready to bring it to Sartana! Time to knock that witch down a peg or two!

As SheZow looked around the stage being set-up, he contemplated how much la Bruja seemed to have invested in this fight. She even threatened to blow-up a hospital if they didn't have a stage step-up in time for the fight! Also, while the police were allowed to attend, if any of them interfered with the fight, she would blow-up **two** hospitals! She really wanted this fight to go down!

"Any sign yet?" SheZow asked Kelly, who along with Shelia was keeping an eye out for La Bruja.

"Nothing so far," remarked Kelly, "Not that surprising since its still twenty-five minutes from the deadline."

"Yeah, any idea on why she choose that time in particular?" asked SheZow, curious at La Bruja's choice in time. Most villains wanted something like high noon or midnight, they never said anything like 6:02 pm unless there was something special about the time!

Shelia appeared in holographic form from SheZow's ring saying, "The only correlation I have been able to determine is that it is when this point of the Earth begins to face away from the sun."

"Huh?!" said SheZow, confused by Sheila's overly technical explanation.

"Sunset." said Kelly simply before elaborating, "6:02 pm is when the sun begins to set today."

SheZow nodded, finally understanding Sheila's early explanation. The only good thing about La Bruja's TV announcement was that it kicked Mega Monkey into overdrive finding out the super villain upgrades La Bruja had been handing out. Most of it he already knew, though the fact that Mocktopus, Spit Bubble, and Candy Rapper were getting illegal mutagens was both surprising and disturbing. Sheila had compiled a list of the 'upgrades' and sent it over to the Superhero Action Guild early that day. Hopefully, they would be able to send help quickly!

"Hey, where is Maz? I thought he would be here by now." asked Kelly, wondering where Guy's best friend and SheZow's multi-sidekick could be.

"He is current putting the finishing touches on his latest…identity." explained Shelia, "He should be there in less than twenty minutes."

"I hope so. I could use all the help I can get." admitted SheZow under his breath. Just then…

"HEY LOOK!" yelled someone inside the audience pointing up! A massive maelstrom of black clouds began to swirl in the skies above City Hall!

"Well looks like La Bruja got Dr. Frankenweather to help her make an entrance!" yelled Kelly, over the roar of the storm and the audience. A new sound began to penetrate all of the noise: a guitar solo coming for the dead center of the storm. Then came the lyrics…

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child**_

As the guitar solo began to restart, a huge black airship appeared from the center of the storm! On the front was painted a skull, crying bloody tears! And the airship swung around showing its side to the audience, the name **Black Beauty** had been written in a cursive style! As it slowly made its way the stage, the song played on…

_**You're like voodoo, baby  
You just take hold  
Put your cards on the table, baby  
Do I twist, do I fold?**_

As the massive airship made its way to the stage, SheZow could only stare up and gape with awe…and horror! _If she got this from Frankenweather,_ _who knows what other tricks she might have up her sleeve?_ thought Guy and the music played on…

_**You're like voodoo, honey  
All silver and gold  
Why don't you tell me my future?  
Why don't I sell you my soul?**_

As the airship stood thirty feet from the stage, a hatch opened up from underneath it and there stood La Bruja! Where the exact same outfit she wore in the TV broadcast, La Bruja **leapt** down to the ground! The audience gasped, thinking she might have just killed herself! As she stood up from her landing, a sense of relief and fear gripped the audience. Striding up to SheZow, she activated a switch in her staff that shut off the music, and said, "Well I think I just trumped any entrance you could have made SheZow!"

"Yeah, yeah, not let's get this started!" said SheZow in his falsetto voice, before assuming a combat position.

"Wait, wait, are you forgetting that I said the fight begins at **6:02 pm?!** We've got time to kill and there are a few things I'd like to say to the audience before we get started." pointed out La Bruja, clearly playing for time for some reason. SheZow stepped out of his fighting stance and gave La Bruja a look that said 'what are you up to?' With that, La Bruja got up to the front of the stage to address the audience:

"Fellow citizens of this quaint little dale, I stand before you today to lift a great weight of my chest. You see, I am sure many of you have heard of my _mischievous_ actions throughout the course of this month, but what you don't know is two details in particular. The first leads right into the second, so without further delay…"

Pointing towards SheZow, La Bruja continued, "This SheZow is not the heroine you have all come to love!" SheZow was horrified! Was La Bruja going to oust his secret identity in front of the whole town! Waiting for the shock and confused sounds to lessen from the crowd, La Bruja continued:

"I am sure many of you are confused and shocked by my announcement so let me clarify. I am sure many of you have 'gotten to know' SheZow over the years. So I am sure, like the other citizens of Megadale, were confused when SheZow disappeared for over a month last year. Well, the reason is actually quite simple: it's because _**I**_ **killed SheZow in cold-blood!**"

If the audience was shocked and confused before, they were in the midst of a panic now! Many members of the audience tried to rush the stage, either demanding proof or looking to clobber La Bruja! The police manage to keep the angry crowd back, but it was a massive strain! La Bruja looked on all of this with a cold amusement and a childishly spiteful grin! SheZow, however, was both relieved and astonished at what La Bruja was doing! Relieved that she didn't want to reveal his secret identity, but astonished at La Bruja's audacity! As the chaos began to die down, La Bruja continued her speech:

"Yes, yes, I am sure there are many questions, chief among them; where is my proof and how could I have killed SheZow when she is _right there?_" stated La Bruja, while pointing in SheZow's direction. After straightening herself up, La Bruja continued, "Well the answer to the second question is obvious: that isn't the original SheZow! I mean come on people! Am I really the only one to notice that _she_ is a good six inches shorter than the original SheZow? As to who she is, well I'm not telling you that! But I will answer the first question with a little piece of evidence call Exhibit A!"

With that, La Bruja pulls out an obsidian dagger, the same obsidian dagger she used in her fight with Guy's aunt Agnes! Tossing it casually into the air, it landed at the feet of Officer Boxter Hamdon! With a casual glance to make sure it was intact, La Bruja continued her speech, "I am sure the _policia _will be able to trace the obsidian in the dagger to at least one of the murders that occurred that week!" A confused look appeared on SheZow and Kelly face before La Bruja explained, "Oh, I did a few practice runs before I went after the previous SheZow. Also, I was feeling a little down afterwards and took a few **more** lives. I had a busy week! AHAHAHAHA-"

"**YOU EVIL BITCH!**" A cry arose from the crowd, interrupting La Bruja's diabolical gloating, and then a fireball shot out and landed on the stage! The fire died down to reveal…Uma Thermal! And she was pissed!

"I'm sorry…I don't believe we've met." said La Bruja in a casual tone, despite the clearly fuming heroine right in front of her!

"Oh, I know who you are! You're the sociopath responsible for the death of my long-time partner: Ice Kate!" exclaimed Uma Thermal, the flames around her rising with her temper.

"Really? You'd think I'd remember something like that!" said La Bruja in a disbelieving tone.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Uma, shocked at La Bruja's utter disregard for her former partner's life.

"Allow me to put things into perspective for you." said La Bruja, as if she was a teacher about to give a lecture, "Other than SheZow, no one I killed during that week or at any time since held any significance to me. Now I am sure that this…Ice Kate was it? I sure she meant the world to you, a sister perhaps…or maybe even…" trailed off La Bruja, implying something, "Yes, you do seem to be somewhat of _dyke_ to me. Anyway, as far as I am concerned, Ice Kate's death was…just another day at the office."

This casual statement really sent Uma Thermal into a frenzy! The instant that la Bruja stopped talking, Uma shot off like a fireball straight at her! Unfortunately, La Bruja had been counting on her to do just that! Sidestepping at the last minute, La Bruja grabbed Uma's leg and slammed her onto the stage! Quickly grabbing Uma by the neck, La Bruja contemptuously threw Uma back into the crowd with the same ease as throwing out the trash!

"Anyone else have a little grudge they'd like to air out on stage?" asked La Bruja rhetorically, "No! **Good!** Now that that nonsense is out of the way, we can get back to the main event!" As she finished, La Bruja pranced up to SheZow, who held a disgusted look on his face. It wasn't bad enough that La Bruja had killed his aunt, but she had 'practiced' beforehand! Was there any depth that La Bruja wouldn't sink to!

"You disgust me!" exclaimed SheZow.

"Oh, like I ever really cared for what you think of me." said La Bruja dismissively, "Now I believe we were in the middle of something!" And with that SheZow returned to his fighting stance, preparing to fight. La Bruja, on the other hand, restarted the music and activate the microphone in her staff and began to sing…

"_**So here it comes  
The sound of drums"**_

With a slight pause in the music, an evil sneer formed on La Bruja's face, like an evil prankster about to pull the ultimate prank! And so the song continued…

_****_"_**Here come the drums!  
Here come the drums!**_"

At this point, massive explosions could be heard in the distance! Smoke began to rise from various sections of Megadale!

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

As if that wasn't bad enough, the street manhole cover shot up into the air like missiles! They landed heavily on the cars and street, luckily not hitting any of the civilians. After which, small hovering machines began to rise from the manhole covers. The machines resembled the heads of black ants more than anything, with gun ports protruding from between the two mandibles. As soon as they left the sewers, they began firing into the crowd, causing a panic!

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

Thinking quickly, SheZow contacted Sheila, "Sheila, what the heck is happening?!"

After a quick analysis via the SheZow security network, Sheila was able to summarize the situation, "Explosions have occurred at all major hospitals and public service buildings including the police station. Thankfully, the hospitals had been more or less evacuated after La Bruja's threat. Incidentally, super villains have staged a major breakout, spilling the criminal element onto the streets." And the song played on…

_**You're like voodoo, baby  
Your kisses are cold  
Feel your poison runnin through me?  
Let me never grow old**_

"What about theses drones rising up from out of the sewers?" asked SheZow.

"The drones are Suarez Sensational **WASP** drones. **W**ireless **A**ttack **S**pecialist **P**robes. They're designed to harass enemy troops and remotely survey an area. Their weapons _shouldn't_ be set to lethal levels, but…" Sheila trailed off indicating her thoughts on that idea.

"But this is Sartana we're dealing with." finished SheZow sadly, knowing that Sartana wouldn't care if innocent people got hurt. He looked right at her as she danced to the music seemingly enjoying the ensuing carnage…

_**You're like voodoo, honey  
My pictures you stole  
You play me like a puppet  
Sticking pins in a doll**_

Marching right up to La Bruja, SheZow grabbed her by the collar and shook her, demanded, "End this right now! This is between you and me!"

La Bruja, instead, giggled like a naughty schoolgirl, and with a delirious look on her face said, "Never! Why should I settle for a battle, when I can have a **WAR?!**"

"What?!" asked SheZow, incredulously.

"You see…the one thing I regret about my fight with your aunt (other than not getting the ring) was that it just wasn't as…**epic** as I had imagined it would be!" said Sartana, with a far off look in her eyes, "I imagined a clash between titans, with me standing tall over your aunt's broken remains! Instead, all I got was a single fight that didn't even last five minutes! Now I get the chance to have the fight I always **dreamt of!**"

SheZow stood, shocked and appalled! Sartana really didn't care at all about any of the people being hurt! This was a giant dramatic production, like she did back in high school! Sartana truly was a sociopathic diva! And the music played on…

_**So here it comes  
The sound of drums  
Here come the drums  
Here come the drums**_

"Well, your time in the spotlight is over! End this now!" demanded SheZow, watching the panic and carnage escalate despite the Superhero Action Guild's and the police's best effort.

"I…think not. This **still** isn't quite the right setting for the final showdown. Come meet me there, when you are able!" said Sartana, calmly refusing SheZow. Just then a harness attached to La Bruja activated, pulling her up into the hovering Black Beauty, out of SheZow's reach! And then the airship began to take-off into the sky!

"Come back here you coward!" yelled SheZow, frustrated at La Bruja escaping, again!

"We've got bigger things to worry about!" pointed out Kelly, indicating the developing situation right in front of them and the music seem to add to the scene…

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

"Where's Maz?" SheZow asked Sheila, desperate for some help.

"He should be arriving right about…" started Sheila, as if waiting for something. Just then…

"_**WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAHYEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!**_"

"Now." finished Sheila, timing her response to Maz's arrival. Streaking across the sky in a pink blur, Maz came in for an epic landing on the stage! His current sidekick attire was an US Air Force flight suit (don't ask me how he got it, I have no clue!), thought the goggles over his eyes were compound like an insect, and he had a utility belt filled with jars and pouches. But on his back was a pink jet pack in the shape of a heart!

"S'up brosef! Sorry I'm late, you have no idea how hard it is to work the controls of this thing!" explained Maz pointing to the jetpack, "Anyway, I'm here now and…what the heck happen here?" And the music played on…

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

"Never mind that!" exclaimed SheZow, hoping to keep Maz's mind on the situation, "Where did you get a jetpack?!"

"Oh, Sheila gave it to me!" said Maz, like it was the easiest answer ever, "She said something about the 'Graceful Wings' being an 'untested, highly experimental prototype' and said I was okay to use it!"

SheZow took this instant to glare at Sheila, who looked rather sheepish for a pair of lips! "You always complain about not being able to fly, and your aunt had been working on this before her…demise, so…" trailed off Sheila.

"So you used my bro as a guinea pig!" exclaimed SheZow, upset that Maz might have gotten hurt by this little 'experiment.'

"Now don't take it the wrong way it's just…oh, is that FAB! I sorry SheZow I really have to check this out." dodged Sheila, before cutting off communications with SheZow.

"Sheila!" yelled SheZow, exasperated at Sheila new behavior (even though he probably didn't know what exasperated even meant). And the music changed tempo…

_**Here come the drums  
Here come the drums**_

With the change in music, came a change in the drone's behavior. They began to fire more erratically, causing more damage to the area and more civilians were getting injured! Something need to be done…**fast!**

"Okay Fly-Guy, what can you do?" asked SheZow, hoping for a rundown of Maz's new abilities.

"How'd you guess my sidekick name so fast?!" exclaimed Maz, having not even told SheZow his new handle.

"Maz!" scolded Kelly, knowing that they didn't have time for an argument.

"Oh right. Well, other than the obvious flight, the Graceful Wings are equipped with two laser cannons." explained Maz as said laser cannons appear at his shoulders, "Also I managed to get some Toxic Tangle Hair Gel from SheZap to help catch the normal bad guys."

"Why would SheZap give you his Toxic Tangle Hair Gel?" asked Kelly, suspicious of SheZap's motives.

Maz just sort of blushed and looked away, embarrassed. The implications caused Kelly and SheZow's eyes to widen. And the music played on….

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
It's Supernatural, I'm coming undone**_

"Whatever." said SheZow, shaking his head of the horrible image, getting back to business, "Maz, I need you to try and thin the number of WASP drones in the air. If you can, goop any villains you see, that should help clean-up the streets."

"On it!" said Fly-Guy (Maz in costume) jetting off into the sky!

"Kelly, I need you to fly the She-C-10 to help support Maz and give me a bird's eye view of the action." SheZow directed Kelly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kelly worried Guy might do something rash.

"I've got super speed! I am going to try to stop as many of the super villains as I can…before I faced down Sartana!" declared SheZow, leaving no doubt that he wouldn't change his mind. Sighing and nodding, Kelly went to the Sheicle, transforming it into the She-C-10 and took off. SheZow stared into the chaos, determined to bring an end to the chaos! And the band played on…

_**Baby, baby, baby  
You just take hold  
Don't say maybe, maybe  
Do I twist, do I fold?**_"

Disclaimer: I don't own SheZow or the song "Voodoo Child" by Rogue Traders. I don't really know if there's a size difference between the Agnes SheZow and the Guy SheZow, but given that guy is twelve years old to Agnes's forty to fifty years, there almost has to be, right? Also this chapter and the following 'Witch's War' arc are based on the Doctor Who villain: the Master (specifically the Harold Saxon version). I am sure fans of the show know what I am taking about. I'm sorry it took so long, but between the week I had and getting this story just right… Anyway, I'll get a new chapter out soon.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three: Daylight's End

Smoke rose in the air, explosions ripped through the screams of civilians, and an acrid stench hung in the wind. This was that scene SheZow saw repeating, over and over again, through his attempts to clean-up the mess Sartana had made. Unfortunately, the situation was even more complicated than he had originally expected! The explosions were well timed, leaving few casualties but inciting massive panic. And the WASP drones didn't help quell anyone's fears! Plus, all of the super and not-so-super criminals were loose on the streets, but that was just the tip of the iceberg!

Not only had Sartana unleashed the WASP drones on the city, but her TIGER attack bots and even a new robot design SheZow hadn't seen before! It was a roving tank about the sizes of a regular person and nearly as wide. It had a head with a T-shaped visor glowing red and a pair of laser cannons mounted on side turrets. But its most dangerous weapon was hidden behind sliding panels in the front: a sound cannon capable of hitting with enough concussive force to throw a car fifty feet in the air! From what Sheila and Kelly were able to find in Sartana's database, it was called the **HYENA** (**H**igh **Y**ield **E**nforcer and **N**etworked **A**ssailant).

SheZow had a tough time keeping one of the HYENAs from wiping out a school bus full of students. He was finally able to bring it down when he threw his Boomerang Brush into the sound cannon after it had fired. This caused a feedback which shorted out the main systems. He managed to get the students out of there before more robots showed up. Then he went back to racing to the next potential disaster area!

Unfortunately, it seemed that no matter how many robots and crooks SheZow took out, more took their place! Maz (aka Fly-Guy) and Kelly had been able to take some of the pressure off, but it was still overwhelming! Even the police and the Superhero Action Guild were hard pressed to make a dent in this clearly organized attack on the city! In the end, it was decided that the best they could do was hold out until the National Guard showed up, then SheZow could go after La Bruja, who was still hovering over the city in the Black Beauty. But it seemed that La Bruja had truly thought of everything!

In the wake of La Bruja's televised challenge to SheZow, the National Guard had placed a regiment of soldiers outside of Megadale in case the fight got to hectic for local forces. Unfortunately, they didn't know that La Bruja had an army of her own that she had been holding back just for them: the Desperados! Almost as soon as the National Guard regiment started to move in, the Desperados intercepted them, with twin laser cannon mounted Mastodon tanks and sleek Raven attack helicopters! The National Guard, while highly trained, had few to no armored vehicles and absolutely no air support! If it wasn't for the She-C-10, piloted by Kelly, the regiment would have been wiped out in minutes!

Thus, the current mess stood! With the super villains, robots and Desperados, La Bruja stood as the dominating force in Megadale! While the police, superheroes and National Guard were holding out for now, it was only a matter of time before the Forces of Good were grounded under the Hordes of Evil! Any reinforcements, either from the military or other super-groups, would take at least a day to reach Megadale! By which time, La Bruja would be the uncontested ruler of the city!

Breathing heavily from all the running and the stress, Guy took stock of his situation. _There's no way out of this! _thought Guy despairingly, _Even if I took out Sartana, there's no guarantee that the super villains or mercs would stop! Plus I have no idea how to stop the robots! If only…_

Guy's thoughts were interrupted by a chiming sound coming from his ring. Then a hologram of the lips Guy has come to know so well… "Sheila!" exclaimed SheZow, happy to see a friendly face, "Tell me you got good news!"

"I don't whether you would call it _good news_, but I do have something." explained Sheila, "Amongst other duties I have been performing, I have been searching for FAB, and I believe I have found her."

Waiting for a few seconds for Sheila to elaborate, SheZow said, "And?!"

"FAB is being used to control the robotic forces under La Bruja's command." further explained Sheila, "Not only that but she's using a carrier wave signal to control the robots and providing communications for the Desperados _and _the super villains."

SheZow was gaping in amazement at this discovery! Not only could they shut off the robots, but they could also leave Sartana's troops without direction! "This is great!" exclaimed SheZow excitedly, "You can block the signal and leave Sartana's forces scrambling!"

"Unfortunately, it's not that easy." pointed out Sheila, "The carrier wave FAB is using is military grade. Also, it was specifically designed to prevent being jammed wirelessly. The only way to stop it is to shut it off at the source."

Dejected, SheZow asked, "I have a bad feeling about this but…where _is_ the signal coming from?"

"The Black Beauty." said Sheila, in a matter of fact tone. And there was the hitch in the plan! The only way to stop La Bruja's plan involved heading up to what could only be a floating fortress! Staring up at the imposing airship, SheZow sighed and turned back to Sheila.

"Look can you contact Kelly? I know you track me with the ring so you can give her my coordinates. I'll wait here and when she gets here, we'll head on up to visit Sartana." said SheZow, before disconnecting with Sheila. Everything seemed quiet until…

"**Not So Fast, SHECOW!**" shouted a voice above the chaos of the city. SheZow immediately began to search for the source of the threat, until she finally looked up! There was Tara, in the upgraded gear and HAVOC sky board gifted to her by Sartana, and she wasn't alone!

"Tara! I was wondering when La Bruja would let her little **dog** off here leash!" snarked SheZow, with his usual wit. Looking up he took in the fact that Tara had brought company with her. A dozen or so women riding HAVOC sky boards of their own, dressing in black skintight armor. The gear and mask with red lenses revealed them to be part of the Desperados mercenary corp.

"I see you've noticed my new helpers!" noted Tara, either not noticing or completely ignoring SheZow's earlier insult, "I called them my **Furies**, La Bruja let me borrow some of her mercenaries to create my own aerial attack unit! After a little practice, I think their finally ready to take you down!"

This was bad! SheZow had trouble when it was just Tara packing the gear! Now she's got a squad of little toadies to back her up! Not betraying any fear, SheZow scoffed, "All the copycats in the world couldn't help you beat me!"

"Hah!" scoffed Tara in return, "You're joking! I've seen you run around for like an hour rescuing you little _followers_! You don't have anywhere near the energy to beats us! Oh and by **us**…I wasn't just referring to me and the ladies!"

Just then, a manhole cover erupted and out popped…the Mocktopus! From a nearby alleyway…Cold Finger appeared in his new Cryo Amor Assault-Suit1! Coming rumbling down the street was…Major Attitude in his new Super Mastodon Tank2!

"That's right SheCow! I invited a few friends for your farewell party! So…" began Tara before…

"Wait!" exclaimed Mocktopus before taking out a chemical drum from the sewer. Opening the lid revealed a radioactive green mutagen he bought from Sartana! Downing the substance in one huge gulp, Mocktopus grew a good ten feet, adding to his already twenty foot height! Quills began to erupt from his seaweed hair, bone spurs from his tentacle tips, and extra sets of teeth grew in his mouth! With the transformation done, Mocktopus gave a mighty roar, and then turned to Tara and said, in a much deeper voice, "**Continue.**"

Shaking her head to get over the shock of Mocktopus's sudden transformation, Tara declared, "Now where was I? Oh yes…so long, farewell, _alviedzen_, and good night, SHECOW!" Finished, Tara let loose a barrage of laser shots from her forearm blaster _and_ her glider's blasters! Dodging out of the way, SheZow narrowly avoids shots from Cold Finger and Major Attitude's new tank! Unfortunately, having been distracted by all the incoming firepower, SheZow literally fell into the clutches of the newly mutated Mocktopus!

"**Well, well, if this isn't just my lucky night!**" said Mocktopus, clear enjoying himself, "**All your enemies and it's ME that gets the chance to do you in!**"

"You guys will never win!" declared SheZow boldly, despite his captivity.

"'_**Your guys will never win!**_' **Puuulleeaase, everyone and their grandma is fighting off La Bruja's force****!**" mocked Mocktopus, "**You've got no sidekicks, no police, and absolutely no plan! Meanwhile, La Bruja's got her army, her robots, and us super villains, not to mention a plan **_**that'll set the whole town on fire!**_** What could you possible do to win?**"

Despite hating himself for it, Guy began to think that Mocktopus may have a point! Every step forward had turned to two steps backward when dealing with La Bruja! She seemed to have a plan for everything…except….she didn't have a real plan for when Maz smashed the She-C-10 into her main building…or when it came to SheZap! La Bruja could be beaten…no…she will be beaten!

SheZow smiled, confusing Mocktopus and said with supreme confidence, "I don't care how many plans La Bruja has; you can't plan for everything! Besides, there's one thing you forgot _Mocktopus!_"

"**What's that?**" said Mocktopus, smirking at SheZow's defiance.

"I'm NEVER without a sidekick!" declared SheZow, just as a barrage of laser beams hit Mocktopus, making him drop SheZow. That's right, Fly-Guy aka Maz, had just swooped in to save SheZow and he wasn't alone! Kelly, piloting the She-C-10, launched Ballistic Fishnets which snared Mocktopus _and _the Furies, knocking them to the ground! Seeing the odds turn against her, Tara decided to jet out of there! Cold Finger and Major Attitude, however, were not about to give-up on beating on SheZow just yet!

"Ice try, SheZow, but with my Cryo Amor Assault-Suit, I can still stop you **cold!**" declared Cold Finger, before firing ice blasts at Fly-Guy and SheZow.

"Don't forget this soldier bring the heavy artillery!" exclaimed Major Attitude, in his high-pitched voice, before aiming and firing his weapons at the She-C-10! It quickly became apparent that while the villains had an advantage in fire-power, SheZow's team had the aerial and mobility advantage! As such, Maz was able to jam some of SheZap's Toxic Tangle Hair Gel into the cannons' muzzles, leading to a massive backfire and explosion! Major Attitude lay knocked out on a car he landed on and crushed.

Cold Finger still wouldn't run, because he still had an ace up his sleeve, "I hope you didn't forget about my little friends!" exclaimed Cold Finger, pointing to his penguin minions, who had freed the Furies _and _Mocktopus. Fortunately, Mocktopus was taken out fairly easily when Kelly fired a pair of Lustrous Torpedoes. The Furies, however, were quick to split up and attack both the She-C-10 and Fly-Guy, leaving SheZow to deal with Cold Finger and his penguin minions.

"Well, looks like we're more or less back to where we started, aren't we SheZow?!" declared Cold Finger, sure of his victory.

SheZow, however, was not worried at all, "Not really." said SheZow simply before, "Ballistic Fishnets!" Unleashing a hand-held version of the She-C-10's weapon, SheZow was easily able to trap the penguin minions! Mist coming out of his nostrils like steam, Cold Finger unleashed a volley of icicles at SheZow. Now, without having to worry about the other villains, SheZow had a much easier time of dodging and blocking the attacks with his Laser Lipstick. However, Cold Finger managed to get SheZow near a puddle, which he froze, trapping SheZow's feet!

"Now, you will see that vengeance truly is best served **cold!**" declared Cold Finger moving in for the kill! Just then, a wall of fire appeared in front of him separating him from SheZow! Looking to the left to avoid the glare, Cold Finger saw the source of the blaze…Uma Thermal!

"Personally, I never liked a dish _cold!_ I prefer my baddies **well-done!**" declared Uma Thermal before blasting Cold Finger through a nearby building! Walking up to SheZow, Uma melted the restraints Cold Finger made before asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little winded." Quipped SheZow, trying unsuccessfully to hide how tired he was, "Where…?"

"You're sidekicks are fine. They manage to fill us in on the new battle-plan. The Superhero Action Guild is here to back you up!" declared Uma Thermal, eager to get at La Bruja.

"As much as I'd appreciate it, this plan calls for all the other baddies to be distracted. That's where you guys come in," explained SheZow, "My, uh, pilot will take me up to the Black Beauty, La Bruja's airship. That's where she controls her army. I take it down…"

"The whole army topples in on itself!" exclaimed Uma, seeing the strategy. Just then, the She-C-10 landed, the cockpit opening up to reveal Kelly in the ski mask from one of her previous adventures as SheZow's sidekick3! Walking over to get in the She-C-10, SheZow was stopped by Uma.

"SheZow!" exclaimed Uma, pausing only for a second before saying, "Whatever it takes…" Despite leaving the statement unfinished SheZow understood. Bring down La Bruja no matter what! SheZow smiled and nodded in understand before jumping into the She-C-10 and lifting off into the sky! Uma Thermal watched for a few minutes before turning back to Cold Finger, still in the rubble of the building he crashed through, "Now," began Uma, "where were we?" The only response Cold Finger gave was a gulp of fright!

Sitting in the She-C-10, heading towards the Black Beauty, the cockpit was filled with deafening silence! Slowly, the black behemoth came into view, like the Hindenburg, a looming disaster about to strike Megadale! A swarm of WASP drones flew around the airship, like an impenetrable bubble. A few broke off to attack the She-C-10!

"There's no way we'll get close enough to land on that!" declared Kelly as the WASPs shot at the She-C-10 and she dodged them.

"Don't worry! Just get me close enough and I'll take care of the rest!" exclaimed SheZow as he moved over to the passenger door and opening it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" asked Kelly loudly, both to be heard over the air pressure _and_ to express her concern at SheZow's latest stunt.

"TRUST ME!" said SheZow before he jumped out of the She-C-10! The angle had to be just right for what he planned! Reaching down, and attaching his cape to the proper hooks on his boots, he put his arms to his side…and then pulled them back out, revealing that SheZow had made his cape into a glider pack! His fall becoming a gentle glide, he swiftly made his way through the hole in the WASP bubble 9made by the WASP drones chasing Kelly) and grabbed onto a door on the side of the airship.

"I may not be able to fly, but that was pretty darn close!" said SheZow as he opened the door and rushed inside, "Sheila, I'm in!"

"Good to see that the Wings of a Dove Glider Pack works." said Sheila, showing that she hadn't been confident in the idea.

"It was the only way I was going to get in," said SheZow silently before adding, "But you gotta admit that was cool!"

"Anyway, I managed to find some designs for the Black Beauty on Sartana's network. FAB is too busy to notice apparently." said Sheila, smug that she finally got one over on the digital diva, "The cockpit is where the main computer systems, as well as the broadcasting station, are. Just take a left here and then straight on till you're there."

"If everything goes as planned." added SheZow solemnly, knowing Sartana had something yet planned for SheZow. He made his way slowly to the cockpit. He couldn't help but notice how…_empty_ the airship felt. _Where's the crew? Or the security? It's just too quiet!_ thought SheZow. Just then, a deep melancholy music, cello music mostly, began to play on the speakers. _Spoke too soon_. Thought Guy nervously as he knew Sartana's powers revolved around music. And as if on cue to SheZow's thoughts, Sartana began to sing…

"_**Ask nooooot the suuuun why she sets  
Whhhyyyyy she shrouds her light away**_"

SheZow had finally made it to the cockpit…only to find the door open, as if Sartana was inviting him in. There, on a raised platform facing the setting sun, was La Bruja! She hadn't changed her outfit from before, but the way she held herself was different! Her stance seemed reminiscent of someone speaking at a friend's funeral, tears in her eyes! And so she continued singing…._**  
**_

"_**Or why she hiiiiides her glowing gaze  
When night turns crimson gold to greeeey**_"

On the ground, the scene was quite different! The song came through over speakers and video screens across the city and had a strange effect! The villains and mercenaries, previously tired from all the fighting, suddenly seemed refreshed and reinvigorated! One of the things they had in common was the blood-red glow coming from their eyes!

"_**For silent falls the guilty suuuun  
As day to dark does tuuuurn**_"

The newly risen enemy troops began to slowly overwhelm the defenders! It wasn't just that the newly risen enemy was relentless…they were coordinated! Like puppets moving to the puppeteer's tune! Speaking of which….

"_**One simple truth she dare not speak:  
Her light can only bliiind and buuurn**_"

Terrible horns joined the cellos' dreary melody! And worse, the 'zombies' (for what other turn can describe them) and the robots began to do Gregorian chants to accompany the music! What should have been ridiculous only added to the ominous scene. And the Song played on…

"_**No mercy for the guuillty  
Bring down their lying suuun**_"

Kelly and the She-C-10 **crashed** to the ground, finally overwhelmed by the WASP drones! As she stepped out of the wreck woozily, she was swiftly joined by Maz (aka Fly-Guy) in a wrecked jetpack and tatter uniform! Helping him up, Kelly took stock of their situation…it wasn't good! A majority of SheZow's enemies had shown up at their exact spot! Despite looking worse for wear, most of them didn't seem tired. Indeed, they held the same stern cold expression as Sartana's other troops, complete with glowing **red** eyes! And the Song, and the chanting continued…

"_**Blood so silver black by niiight  
Upon their faces pale whiiiite**_"

As all of this was taking place, Sartana was playing her somber tones and SheZow was sneaking up, unseen, behind her! He was trying to set-up the perfect karate chop to knock Sartana unconscious or off her game! Slowly, he raised his arm as he step…slowly…slowly….

**POW!**

Just as SheZow's chop was about to reach Sartana's neck, she caught and flipped him over onto his back! Bring her boot down on his neck, Sartana stood with her back to the window as the last hint of orange in the sunset turned red! So as SheZow struggled for air, he was treated to the sight of Sartana's silhouette, black against the red sunlight, save for her eyes which glowed an angry **red!** And the Song finished, like a soldier's last rites…

"_**Cruel mooooon, bring the eeeend  
The dawn will neevveer rise agaaain**_"

As Guy faded into the darkness, he heard a voice coming from his ring, "SheZow, you need to hurry! We are being overwhelmed! SheZow?! Guy Hamdon answer me!

_**GGGGGUUUUYYYY!**_"

Disclaimer: I don't own SheZow and the song is "Daylight's End" Diana's theme for League of Legends (Known to Bronies as "Luna's Song"). The HYENA tank bot is based on the T-1 Terminator from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. If you haven't guessed, I LOVE acronyms! The only thing I don't enjoy about SheZow is the 'she' puns. Oh well. Looks like thing are getting bad for SheZow, but remember…it's always darkest just before the dawn! Happy Halloween everybody! BUHAHAHA!

1 It looks like the suit Mega Man wears

2 Basically like the regular Mastodon Tank with side mounted Gatling laser cannons and back mounted rocket launchers

3 The same mask from "S.I.C.K. Day"


End file.
